The Tongue of Emotion
by Backstabber789
Summary: Michael Xion is running a restaurant in Japan with his mother. When suddenly his mother passes away. But not before telling him about Totsuki, an academy both his father and she graduated from. As a final wish she wishes for him to attend as well. His parents were also known as an angel and father being a devil for cooking. What challenges will come along the way?
1. Chapter 1: The power of a Mother's love

Author's Note: Greetings and welcome to my story! This chapter has been rewritten so for those who haven't read this before this doesn't apply to you. But to those who have read my story before I didn't change to much. I made it third person and that's about it. All the main ideas are still here. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The sharp Tongue

"Alright! This is perfect! I can practically taste the care that went into this!" A silver haired boy yelled to himself as he ran to his home.

"I am back!" A voice yelled out through the restaurant.

"Oh back so soon? I thought that the test would have taken longer." A woman came out of the kitchen stating.

"Nah it was no problem! I even stopped by for some food! Anyways I am going to get setup for our customers!" The boy ran into the kitchen and began preparing for busy day. It was Friday and the rush always made it impossible to get any free time.

"Be careful bro!" Another voice yelled from upstairs.

"Don't worry about it Sis!" The boy yelled back.

This was Michael Xion and he was 15 years old. Originally from America despite his last name. He had taken cooking classes there ever since he was 5 years of age. It was overall a really great experience. His older sister is Emma Xion and she is 18 years old. She doesn't really have the knack for cooking. Rather she is trying to get into college right now for Physical Therapy. His mom Leah Xion and Michael support her all the way. That however didn't stop them from making fun of her from time to time about being the only one not able to cook in the house. Michael's parents were both chefs. And they even ran their own restaurant in New York. However they both felt that they weren't giving enough attention to their children.. Eventually it lead them to fighting, stress, and they got a divorce. Leah, Emma, and Michael moved to New York. While Michael's father stayed in America and had his older brother and my oldest sister in New York. Although over the years their relationship softened, they knew that being divorced was not only better for themselves, but for the whole family. Now Leah and Michael ran a restaurant near a busy part of Japan. It was hard work but Michael thoroughly enjoyed it. They served pretty much everything. From Sushi to burgers, from American to German. Those classes Michael took for 10 years wasn't all for nothing.

"Hey Michael? I need to talk to you." Leah said with a serious face.

"Eh? Okay..." Michael nervously complied. "Mom was usually not serious about anything except when it came to her children and cooking. Besides that she was usually a happy and a go with the flow person." Michael thought,

"Have you ever heard of Totsuki academy? She asked.

"No I haven't. Why are you asking?" Michael replied.

"Well it is a famous school cooking school that your father and I graduated from." She explained.

"Wow that sounds intense." Michael said. She laughed and Michael wondered why she looked at me with a devilish grin. "Wait why are you telling me this now?"

"Well honey, I want you to go to that school." She said plainly.

"...EHHHH?" Michael was confused and shocked to say the least. "But what about the restaurant? What about Emma? What about-"

"Okay that's enough out of you!" Emma slapped Michael across the head.

"OW! That really hurt Emma!" Michael exclaimed.

"Well I can't help it! You are being such a baby right now! Mom can manage the restaurant and I will be going off to college soon! Come on! This is what you have wanted your whole life." Emma said with a glow in her eyes.

Although Michael didn't want to admit it he knew they were right. "I wanted something challenging and something to keep my passion for food alive. Perhaps this academy is exactly what I needed at this point." As Michael was about to speak my mind he started hearing a tremor not too far away from them.

"Here they come!" Emma warned us.

"Michael you ready for the rush?" Leah teased.

"Of course I am! Bring on the challenge!" Michael roared as customers flew into there restaurant.

A few hours later…

"Thank you! Please come again!" Michael stated as the last person left. "Phewww! I am exhausted. Mom I was thinking about that academy and I think-"

"Hey mom, you okay?" Michael asked.

THUD!

"HEY MOM! EMMA CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

 **At the hospital…**

"No way…. Ischemic Heart Disease?" Michael barely was able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. The blood vessels in your mother heart has been greatly damaged. I am sorry to say she doesn't have long." The doctor stated.

Emma at this point was crying her eyes out and Michael tried to comfort her to the best of his ability.

Later on he walked into the room where his mom was staying. She was breathing but her eyes were shut tight.

"Damn it… Why did it end up this way?" Michael thought to himself. His mom didn't deserve this. She was the most caring person he knew. She had done so much for him and Emma, he didn't know what he could do without her.

"Michael.." Leah whispered out to her child.

Michael ran over to his mom's bed and held her hand.

"Mom! Don't worry you are going to be okay!" Although Michael knew he was lying to himself he wanted to believe it to be true.

"Michael.. go..to..the..Academy." Leah whispered as she closed her eyes for the last time.

 **A few days later…  
**  
After the funeral was over and telling dad about our mother's passing, it was time for Michael to set out on his mom's final wish. To go to Totsuki academy. Michael had informed all his customers that the shop would be closing while he was away. Most understood and wished him look on his journey. He was ready to leave the house when he saw his father calling him.

"Hello?" He asked in a dull tone. Michael didn't hate his father however the passing of his mother made him not really care too much about anything.

"Michael… Are you going to Totsuki?" His father asked his child.

"Wait… How did you know?" Michael asked surprised.

"Your mother discussed it with me on the day she passed away." Michael did his best not to cringe and tried not to cry when he heard him say that. "Listen Michael, Totsuki is the toughest academy for food there is out there. I know that you may hate me for everything, but I want you to do your best. I believe it is what your mother would have wanted."

"... Thank you." That's all Michael really could say after all that. As he began to close the shop he knew that he had to make sure he said goodbye to his sister. He grabbed his forms and left the house.

"Take care of yourself around the house."Michael said.

"Now who is acting like the older sibling? It is going to get lonley around here." Emma stated.

"I know. But I have to go. Not only for myself, but for mom." Michael told her.

"She would be proud. Go get them Michael. Show the world your talent." She said.

We gave each other a soft hug and Michael ventured off towards Totsuki. Michael saw his sister as he left and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. However next to his sister he saw a figure. A silhouette of Leah waving off to him as well I fought the tears as he only looked forward.

"Mom… You just watch. I will be the greatest chef ever!"

 **Entrance of Totsuki Academy**

"This place is huge!" Michael exclaimed almost dropping my phone out of my hand. Michael looked towards the building that basically touched the sky and how tall everything was. Michael saw also a lot of fancy limos and a lot of rich families around. Although… They were all crying for some reason.

"Well this place is suppose to be the top I guess but still…"

As Michael walked towards the entrance he saw a guy with red hair staring off into the distance. He wondered what he was doing but chose to ignore it. He entered to what seemed to be the main hall. However when he entered he saw no one there. He checked his forms and saw that he was very late. In fact almost an hour late!

"Crap… Well there isn't much I can do about that. And here I was going to be mom for once and make something that she loved." Michael thought to himself.

"You there! What are you doing?" The figure stated boldly. Michael looked behind him to see that there was a blond figure and a purple haired figure holding to what looked like a schedule.

"Ummm. I am here to take the entrance exam. But it seems I am a bit late haha." Michael tried to see if he could play innocent but it didn't work.

"Do you realise how late you are!?" The figure now shouting. "Ugh Hisako! How much time until my next meeting?"

"Well you don't have to be present at the ball for another 2 hours." The figure named Hisako stated.

"Fine! Give me your paperwork and follow me." The figured groaned.

Michael complied and handed her the paperwork as we went into the kitchen.

"Michael Xion? What an odd name. And with silver hair it doesn't matter. A dinner? Hmph. You should give up now." The figure simply stated.

"Excuse me?" Michael had been taken back. Give up? He hadn't even made anything yet.

"The people here at this school are the most elite of the elite. They have been here for their entire middle school lives. They learned far more than your dinner knowledge would know."

Michael was beyond furious. But out of the corner of his eye he saw something. A dish with chopsticks next to it. He saw a bowl of rice coated in a mysterious liquid.

"Hey were you even listening to me?" The blond figure stated but her voice quickly died down as she had seen the silver haired figure been entranced by a dish she hated.

Michael took a bit out of it and his mouth exploded with flavor.

"Chicken, aspic, sake, bonito stock, soy sauce… egg?" Michael spoke out loud and the blond figure and Hisako looked at him with a shocked face.

"Don't tell me? That analyzing couldn't be anything of the normal! He was able to figure out what that new student made!" Hisako thought to herself.

"If you are telling me to still leave then please let me know. But I think my analyzing of that dish speaks for me. I am no ordinary chef."

Although the blond didn't want to admit it, she had to admit that this man was skilled. She had even needed an explanation on what had happened in that dish. Yet this man figured it out all in one shot. "Michael are you ready for your theme for the dish you are going to be making?" The figure stated. It looked like she had to do this a lot.

"Sure.. But who are you?" He asked bluntly. This caused the two figures to stagger backwards as if they just had the same person say that towards them.

"Who is she!? You have never heard of Erina Nakiri before?" Hisako asked.

"Well… I am sorry but I lived in America for about 14 and a half years so is it that strange?" Michael asked.  
They looked as if they were going to say something but they decided against it.

"Alright Michael the main ingredient of this test will be egg. Use whatever you want in this kitchen to make this dish. Begin!" Erina plainly explained.

Michael wasted no time to look around for what he wanted. "Eggs as the main. Would that work? What would she do… That sounds nice and warm! Sure let's try Mexican!" Michael whispered to myself as he began cooking process.

Erina saw Michael whispering to myself and at first she was surprised. "She? Who is she? And Mexican? I thought this boy said he was from America. And here he is trying to come up with a Mexican dish."She thought to herself.

"Alright yeah that would work!" Michael began cooking bacon, mincing cheese and chopping onions. As he was working on his dish Michael noticed that he was working much faster than he had thought. He finally finished the dish and set his knife down.

Erina looked at the dish and saw that it was indeed Mexican Cuisine. She saw four tortillas stacked almost on top of each as it got smaller as it was towards the top. She also saw eggs, bacon, tomato, red onion, brown rice, and the cheese.

"Here enjoy! My mom's special! It's a Mexican tower!" Michael exclaimed.

"It's not bad. But to me it looks average at best. Honestly it maybe could pass." Hisako thought to herself. "Hopefully Erina isn't too harsh with her words." Unfortunately that is the exact opposite of what happened.

"Michael it says here that you worked at a restaurant with your mom. Frankly I think you should give up here before I ruin your career of cooking." Michael saw Hisako gasp. "A restaurant's food that I have never heard of shouldn't be able to touch my tongue." Michael was furious at this point.

"She knows nothing about me and she is acting all high and mighty. And she hasn't even taken a bit yet!" He thought.

"It's hard to imagine this tasting any should go back to work with your family's restaurant with your mother-"

"My mom is dead."

This caused Erina to stop talking and Hisako to have a shocked face.

"She died only a few days ago. You think because you are so famous you can stomp on those below you huh? Guess what? Those below you are those who make you famous. They are the ones you give you a place to stay and all the fame and money you want. You can insult me all you want but never ever insult my mother!" Michael screamed very loudly and his eyes from his original black had a light silver to them like his hair.

"Here." Michael had set a bottle of hot sauce down and then began exiting the kitchen. "Add that to the dish once you take a bite." And with that Michael had stormed.

Back in the kitchen Erina fought to not show any weakness. But… her pride was the one thing keeping her from any sign of not for that she would have asked for that silver boy's forgiveness. However she chose to ignore it. She did however feel some sympathy. Especially after the loss of his mom he still came here. Hisako at this point was trying to fight tears flowing out of her loved her mother dearly and for someone to lose someone so important to them not only after a few days... They both looked at each other and saw they both felt the same way. Then they looked towards the dish. They knew both had to try. It was the least they can do for him.

As both tired the dish they had felt a presence there waiting for them. A warm embrace by the dish. The dish was so powerful yet comforting at the same time. It absorbed them in a way a dish has never touched them before. It was almost as if the dish itself was trying to help them. A pure radiance shined and soothed them. They both looked at the hot sauce they poured some on and tried again. The presence was even furthered and they had felt a person hugging them.

"It's almost like… A mother's love… Wait a minute.. When Michael said "She" when he was deciding a dish he couldn't have meant.." Hisako and Erina both thought. They had felt somewhat bad but knew that the boy would be long gone by now. Both of them left the dish behind and went back to their normal days. Wishing that they could try and get him back. What they didn't notice was an old man watching them, coming into inspect the dish laid before them.

 **Totsuki Entrance Gate sometime later**

"Well for now, I guess I will have to do something else with my time. I yelled at my proctor and stormed off without a grade." Michael had grabbed his things and began to leave before an old man stopped him.

"Young man, what is your name?" He asked Michael. The old man had a very rugged robe on and he hard a scar around his eye.

"Michael… Michael Xion." Michael replied. "Who was this guy? He probably is here to teach me a lesson about respect." What he didn't expect is a somewhat shocked face followed by a smile.

"Michael. You are accepted into Totsuki academy. Here is your letter for acceptance." He said with a smile. Michael took the letter from him and saw the old man smile a little."Your dish, it was very well executed. It had a lot of love into that dish. I am looking forward to your growth." And with that the man walked off into the academy.


	2. Chapter 2: French Test!

Chapter 2: The French Test

"I knew it. It is no wonder. He has the eyes that strikes fear into the hearts of others. That little bit of silver in his eyes was concentration of a Tiger hunting it's prey. Yet it has a kind and warm gentle feel. Leah Xion and Manny Xion. I never thought I would be able to see your child. How interesting… Hahaha… HAHAHA!" 

When the entrance exam came Michael wasn't really sure what to exactly do. All he did was stand there and listen to what ended up being the director of totsuki academy speak about this school.

"It makes sense now how he was able to give me the ability to enter this school. But why did he seem shocked when he heard my last name? Well whatever. I will make it through this academy. No matter how tough it gets. After all my parents did graduate from here." He thought to myself. It had been a few days after the exam and he was prepared for what was going to come. Michael had a typical jacket on and my jet black hair was combed for the most part.

"I want to congratulate you all on making to it to the high school level of this Academy. Throughout your three years in middle school, you learned the basics techniques and knowledge about food. But in High School, you will be tested to see if you have guts to be a chef" Senzaemon said.

"99% of you are mere stones meant to polish the 1% of gems. Out of the 812 students last year, only 76 made to the 2nd year and even less will make it to the third here means you should give up on cooking as a career."

"Wow. How on earth did my parents graduate from here?" Michael thought.

"Now then! Let me introduce two students that made will be making it to the High School division." Senzaemon stated.

"Hmm? So there was another. One that actually got Erina's approval. I never even bothered sticking around to hear the verdict on mine. Wait a minute… That other dish… It must have been the other one's! That is why it was so good!" Michael went up to the mic.

"Hello all. I am Michael Xion and I am a transfer student from Japan however I was born and raised in America. We all are here for cooking ,but we all aim for the top. Let's race to see who can get there first." Michael gave the crowd a grin and then bowed and walked off the stage. Most were fired up by this statement and he knew that he already had a good target on my back. It is nice to make rivals at this stage in the game. What he didn't expect however was the next student's speech.

"Hey it's that kid from the other day. He looked all down though so I thought he failed. Hold on… HE MADE THAT DISH?!" Michael thought.

"I am Soma Yukihira and I really didn't expect to be here. But since I am, I don't plan to lose to people who have never served to customers. I will make you all stepping stones on the way to the top. Best of luck for the next three years." Soma finished explaining and bowed as he did.

"Go to hell you rookie!"

"I will kill you stupid idiot!"

"Well that was I guess what I said. But way more direct and infuriating. Haha. I like this kid." I thought to myself. I went up to him and decided to greet him.

"Yo Soma! That was some speech there. You could have been at least a little more friendly."

"Umm Michael right?" Michael nodded. "Who knows? But… It is true. I don't plan on losing to those who have never served in a real environment before." Michael looked towards him and could tell he was serious. He would definitely agree with him on that. Cooking is one thing but the dish always ends up in one place. And that is always the customers. It doesn't matter how good your cooking is if the customer doesn't like it.

Michael was brought out of my thoughts when they reached a nearby tent. "I am glad I managed not to bit my tongue." Soma explained. He chuckled to myself a little. However that ended when Michael and Soma saw Erina standing in the tent they went into.

"Oh! It's Erina Nakiri from the exam!" Soma said shockingly.

Michael just simply gazed away from the blond. Ever since what she said that day he couldn't bring himself to stare at her again. At least for the time being.

"Why are you here?" Erina Nakiri pointed straight at Soma. That confused Michael as he recalled Soma's dish.

"It was delicious though… As far as I can remember I found almost no issues with it." Michael thought as Soma pulled out a letter.

"Huh? I received an acceptance letter. Honestly you could have just told me my cooking was good."

"I haven't accepted you or your cooking! What do you not understand about that? And now you are talking about taking the top spot. What a joke. Everyone here has three years of the highest education to cooking there is. There is no way you will beat a single one of them. A rookie like you will never see what the top even looks like." Erina boldly claimed. There it is again. She hasn't even seen his cooking yet. But I guess that's how she is.

"Three years huh? I picked up a knife when I was only three years old. I have spent twelve years in a kitchen." Erina looked at him with a face Michael thought he would never see. While Michael saw a potential rival standing ever so close to him.

"I can't have you going around saying that my Restaurant's food bad. I will make you say it's delicious." Soma declared. After a few more minutes. Soma took his leave. It just left Erina and Michael staring at each other. But Michael turned around and started to walk away.

"No… I can't forgive her for now."

"I can't show weakness after that display."

"Erina Nakiri!"

"Michael Xion!"

Both thoughts were towards the other and for now they went their separate ways. Michael was heading towards to the class where he needed to go… Wait a minute where was he going?

Test Kitchen Number 3 a few hours later…

"Alright. Everyone except Michael has a partner yes?" A voice asked the class.

"Damn. I am already at a disadvantage. Curse my stupid memory!" Michael practically screamed in his head.

"Hey isn't that the transfer student that talked big at the ceremony?"

"Heh he was stupid enough to get himself late. Man he might be out of here quicker than we thought."

Michael was currently in a class with Soma and saw a blue haired girl next to him. Michael was going to talk to him but he couldn't as the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon, apprentis." So it's French cooking then. Michael sucked at speaking the language but he still remembered a few words. A few faces Michael saw went pale as Ronald Chapelle wrote his name on the board. "You are expected to cook to perfection whenever you enter a kitchen. That means your best. So therefore anything that is below an A is automatically an E rating." Chapelle explained. I heard many students groan while I simply shrugged. So that means I will really have to bring my A game to the table. (Pun not intended.)

"Today you will be cooking Boeuf Bourguignon a standard French dish. I will write the recipe on the board just in case for anyone who needs it. You must complete the dish and present it to me in two hours. You may begin cooking now!" Chapelle commanded.

"Boeuf Bourguignon. A dish that requires a good amount of work and also within this time frame can only be done in one shot. You really can't mess up here.." Michael decided not to rush it and play it slow and steady. After all not many mistakes can be made here.

While the meat was sitting in the boiler he took out some Kiwi's that I had sitting in my bag.

"Thank god for Emma's kindness for providing a snack. She was always so kind to do that stuff for me." Michael was preparing the serving dish which was the main part and noticed something. His pot along with Soma's was open. Then he saw two boys looking towards Soma holding a little container.

"Wait that container… It couldn't be." Michael thought to himself.

"Soma! Check your pot!" Michael yelled across the entire room which surprised everyone. Even Chapelle was caught off guard by this action. Both Soma and Michael ran towards our pots to see that what he feared was true.

"Michael this is…" Soma at first couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. No mistaking that. It's salt." Michael replied.

The blue haired girl was starting to explain to Soma making another dish was practically impossible. At that point Michael wasn't sure what to do.

" Here I got the spare ingredients. Here is some for you too Michael. I'm going to serve a dish no matter what! Help me out Megumi!" Soma proclaimed. With that Michael chuckled to himself a little bit.

"30 minutes and he is trying to serve a dish of this magnitude? Is he stupid?" Michael laughed and then closed his eyes. "But I just can't give up here. Analyze the work, plan accordingly, and be creative. What do I have right now that can help? Spices, vegetables, meat… NO none of this works… Except wait a minute… KIWI'S of course!" Michael immediately started cutting and preparing a dish like no man before. He was moving at lightning speed. Even faster than Soma was moving. We both finished our dish with only 5 minutes to spare as we both presented the dish.

"All done!"

"It's completed!"

Chapelle looked at all three of us before placing his fork on the two dishes.

"It's tender." Chapelle stated.

"No way! There wasn't enough time to braise it!" The two boys that ruined our dishes thought.

"If I recall, you three had accidents with your dishes. How did you manage to finish your dishes in time?" Chapelle asked curiously.

"I put honey in the meat and the seasoning." Soma answered showing off his jar of honey.

"Well then we had similar ideas. I took these Kiwi's I had and extracted the Protease needed for the meat and the seasoning." Michael answered holding his bag of Kiwi's.

"But how did you both know Kiwi's and honey would speed the time up?" Megumi now asking the both of us.

"My mom once was in a rush to finish a steak dinner for one of customers during a rush hour. Instead of wasting time on the meat she used some Kiwi's that we had leftover and used that to speed the steak up. Eventually I looked later to see you could use all sorts of things. Honey is an excellent choice Soma." Michael answered and looked towards Soma.

"Well you basically took my thunder. A while ago I read that Pineapple tenderizes meat. However pineapple is hard to come buy and not that versatile. So honey is much better." Soma explained both to Megumi and Michael.

Chapelle and Megumi tired both Soma and my dish while Soma and Michael tried each others. The fours of us took a bite and instantly the steak bursted with flavor.

"The flowing of Kiwi's flowing through the steak is amazing! You can feel the power of the steak!" Soma thought.

"First that egg dish and now this? No doubt about it. This kid is great at cooking!" Michael thought to himself.

" Megumi Tadokoro, Soma Yukihira, Michael Xion. I will give you all an A." Chapelle said. "However.. It's a shame there is nothing higher than an A I can give you." He said while smiling.

"It wasn't much!"

"Glad you liked it!" 


	3. Chapter 3: The two Tongues

Chapter 3: The two tongues

As we were walking of Chapelle's class Michael walked around campus with Soma and Megumi.

"Michael Xion huh? You have silver hair yet jet black eyes. That's pretty cool!" Soma stated.

"Haha I guess. So where are you two from?" Michael asked them genuinely curious.

"I am from a diner I run called Yukihira. I ran it with my dad." Soma explained.

"So that's why he was so specific about not losing to those who haven't served customers." Michael thought to myself.

"I am from a small port town in the Tōhoku region. It's where I first started to learn about cooking! I got introduced to it by my mother!" Megumi now smiling brightly.

"Your mother huh…" Michael now loosened my posture and looked down towards his feet.

"Something wrong Michael? You seem down all of a sudden." Soma now asking.

"Huh? Sorry Soma-Kun. It's been a long day. I am going to check out the rest of the school. I will catch up with you some other time." He replied to him as he walked away.

"Hm. I wonder what his problem was." Soma asked Megumi.

"Not quite sure." Megumi said. "Maybe he is just tired from today."

"Eastern, Western, Chinese, Thai, German, Greek… There are sooo many I could chose from!" Michael thought to himself. After looking around for a few hours he noticed it started getting very close to 7pm. He needed to find the polar star dorm...

"...CRAP! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT IS!"

After searching for what seemed hours he came across a huge mansion. He looked towards it and was about to pass by when he saw a purple and blond haired figure coming out the front entrance.

"Oh great… Ugh. I am Erina's domain." Michael thought as he knew he had already been spotted.

"Michael Xion?!" Erina yelled loud enough to bust open Michael's eardrums. "What are you doing here?"

"Ossu." Michael said very tired after trying to find the Polar star dorm. It was getting late and he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Hey watch your language! You could at least be more formal around Erina-Sama!" Hisako whispered as Michael looked at an angry Erina.

"Whatever. Do either of you know where the polar star dorm is?" Michael just went straight to the point.

Hisako and Erina looked at Michael with some anger because he was just too casual. Nevertheless Hisako answered his question.

"It should across campus and downhill from there. It's a long road there though." Hisako explained.

"Ugh okay. Might as well run there then. See you two later." Michael began stretching as he knew it would be a long run over there.

"Wait a moment Michael!" Hisako called out to him. Michael turned around to see her. "Umm…I am sorry for the other day. We didn't know-" Hisako was however interrupted by Michael.

"Hisako. I don't get why you are apologizing. You didn't do anything did you?" Hisako had a blank face so Michael continued. "But Erina… I can't forgive you quite yet. After what you said and not into taking into account of anyone's situation." Michael said.

"Wait a second Michael! Erina-sama… Was born with a certain gift. A gift known as God's tongue. God's Tongue allows her to taste any food with extreme accuracy. Her tastebuds are so sensitive, she can tell you what's wrong with your dish in a matter of seconds. Because of this she has only tasted the most richest and exquisite food their is." Hisako decided to tell me.

"I see… But just because she has that doesn't mean that she can't control her emotions unlike me." Michael said.

"What do you mean by that?" Erina stomped her foot into the dirt. "You are just a second rate chef with petty ideals!"

"And there you go again. What next your going to tell me to work with my dad when he is still in America?" Although it was a cheap shot it was a shot none the less. And it worked pretty well on Erina.

Michael sighed as he began to explain. "I have a unique gift you know. Although it was something I am glad I have. It is both a blessing and curse. It's know as the tongue of Emotion. I have always been known to read emotions pretty well. I can tell whenever someone is trying to hide something or feeling down. It takes a lot for me to not sense something. My Tongue is the same way. Whenever I taste someone's cooking I am able to sense their pain, sorrows, and emotions. It's almost as if their life story is before my very eyes. However it goes both ways. I am also able to output said emotions I am feeling or what I felt in someone's cooking at some point. So… How does it feel to know that a second rate chef as such a gift?" Michael said towards them.

Erina couldn't believe it! Another Tongue! "Wait a minute… Then wait we felt? And the analyzing?!"

"Yeah… Both were my tongue. So unless you apologize for what you said I think I will be going now." Michael said.

"And I don't intend to apologize either. Trash is trash. Therefore I will not have to apologize for treating it so." Erina replied.

"Like I thought… We are like oil and water." Michael said.

"If that's it I will take my leave. Good luck God Tongue." Michael began his run over to the polar star dorm as Hisako and Erina entered the Nakiri mansion.

"Wait a second Michael. We could-" Hisako tried to convince Michael otherwise as he left the Nakiri residence without listening. "Gezz! I will be right back Erina-Sama!" As she ran out Erina was stuck in her thoughts trying to not like jealous of another tongue was too starstruck to even stop Hisako.

Hisako ran out of Erina's estate to try and find Michael. She didn't have to look long as he had already found a cherry blossom tree to stretch on. As she approached him she noticed how he looked towards the sky.

"His jet black eyes staring into the moon as his stare only intensified. As if he was trying to find something. Yet his eyes had pain. As if he wanted to cry out to the world." Hisako thought as she was quickly brought out of her thoughts.

"Hisako-chan. What are you doing out here?" Michael asked. Why is she out here? Maybe it's because of her caring nature. Or...

"Well… I was wondering… Why do you seem like you always want to be alone? This spot wasn't picked for convenience. It seems like you always have had to do this often." Hisako implied by the surrounding area.

"Hm. You are pretty perspective. Unfortunately I don't really like to talk about my past so much." Michael replied. "The past makes up who I am today. But that doesn't necessarily means that it was a decent past. I tell you what: Tomorrow come back to this same tree and have a dish. If I find it good then I will tell you something about my past."

"Really just a dish? If it's as simple as…Hey wait a minute! That's not fair! You said your tongue allows you to almost see a person's past! As if I would allow that!" Hisako now bursting like a child not getting their toy back.

"But it does allow me to also see if I can trust you." Hisako now with a blank stare. " Don't you remember what my tongue also allows me to do? It allows me to sense emotions and see whether or not you are trustworthy. Not that I don't believe you are, but it is always nice to make sure. Like I said before, I don't like sharing stuff from my past. I may seem all fun and games on the outside, but in the end I am broken. I am a broken man that hasn't been fixed quite yet." Michael said with no emotion. Before Hisako could ask any more of it he decided to cut her off.

"Go. Please Hisako." And with that remark Hisako left with more questions than answers. As Michael ran to the polar star dorm he had a lot on his mind. He thought about what he had been through and now his encounter with Erina who was the "God Tongue". It would explain a lot. But that didn't mean it made it right.

As Michael had approached the dorm he got two things from it. Creepy and really old. But at that point he was so tired that he could fall asleep in front of it. And that's what he did. Well not exactly by choice. Michael had been so tired running from Erina's estate to the Polar star dorm that he fell asleep next to a tree in front of the door.

The following morning Michael woke up to the sun practically rising into his his fatigue he decided to go for a little running in the morning. His mom had always told him that a chef's number one tool is their body. And they would have to keep in shape around a kitchen especially with a good load work. At first it didn't sit with him. But when we got rushes from time to time he learned my mother was very right.

As he went for his run his phone gave a little ring. He looked and saw a text from his sister.

 _So how is the new school going? Is it a fun environment there? My first day of university is today. I am somewhat scared of heading to a new school. Yet I do see a potential in going here. We both got to do our best for mom. I know that we both miss her. I am going to miss you and her cooking for me. Those times were the most precious ones. Hope to see you soon Michael._

Emma

"Hm. It seems my sister is going to do fine without me." He thought to myself on the run. When Michael got a good distance away from the dorm he began to head back when he noticed a little field from the back off the dorm. Michael looked and saw a farm with a ton of fields for vegetables. He also saw someone working!

"Who on earth could be doing farm work this early?" He wondered. Michael decided to have a quick look.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" The figure was grunting with each strike of his hoe. When he was able to distinguish the figure Michael really only had one thought.

"Why is he wearing only a T?" Michael wondered.

"Ha! Hmm? Who do we have here?" The figure asked.

"Ah sorry! I was just on my morning run when-"

"A student taking care of his body in the morning! This is true youth! Quickly help and get more exercise by hoeing this land with me!"

"Ah wait a minute!" He was completely ignored as the figure returned to land work and basically forced me to join in. After about half an hour of field work Michael was completely exhausted.

"Isshiki-senpai! We are here to do some work!" A familiar voice cried out. He looked over to see that Soma was coming over towards us with the same experience Michael first gave to the now known Isshiki.

"Why is it shaped like a T?" Soma asked."Yo Michael! I didn't know you lived around here!"

"Well I don't yet haha. I got lost and tired to get here. By the time I did I was exhausted and passed out in on a tree.I was on my morning run when Isshiki here brought me into some farm work!"

"Michael huh? Soma you know him?" Isshiki now curious on who he was.

"Yeah! He was Chapelle-sensei's class and we barely finished a steak dish on time!" Soma explained.

"Well then maybe he could cook something for breakfast right about now?" Isshiki now not being discrete at all with his intentions.

"Isshiki-senpai you are so cruel! Making your underclassmen help you with field work and then immediately ask for food!" Isshiki now taken back had a guilty face from my comment. Michael couldn't help but make fun of him for a little bit. "Let's see what you got!"

Michael entered the known Polar Star Dormitory and noticed that their kitchen was quite clean! Not to mention huge! He also got introduced to Shōji,Daigo,Ryōko,Yuuki, Marui, and Shun.

"Let's see… Most people just finished work in the morning. They need energy and need it in not a too heavy form. Probably should stick Japanse on this one. Mood and emotion here is tired and mellow… Alright! That will work!" Michael thought out loud. Isshiki however didn't let this slip by him as he would keep this in mind for later.

"Wow what's this?" Soma and the rest of the Polar Star were wondering.

"It's a bit of Mackerel and some Miso soup plus some Nato!" He explained to them.

"Looks tasty! Let's dig in!" Soma and the gang tried it.

"WOW! The Mackerel is so tender!" Megumi looking like a new woman after trying it.

"This Nato was well done Michael!" Ryōko exclaiming towards him. Thankfully she was a natto master so seeing her approval really was encouraging.

"Please there is some kelped tea as well as juice to help it all go down!" Michael explained to them. Later on Fumio tasted his cooking and said that he was welcome to stay at the dorm. He accepted but explained he would be out late for tonight. While some had questions most just ignored it.

"From what I could tell these guys are somehow different. Their joy and strive to get better is nothing like I have ever seen. They fail yes, but they always improve. Some are able to take that failure and turn it into something new. The atmosphere is almost begging me to try something crazy. These guys are definitely a threat to the competition. I think it was right to send me to this school mom." He thought as night was soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Letting go

Author's Note: Hey guys I am not dead! But I am sorry this took a while to come out. Lately I have had to travel a lot and it has gotten in the way with writing. Hopefully I can continue to write this story! Sidenote: Season 2 just started and man does it look great! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Letting go

After spending some time at the Polar Star dorm, Michael had learned that Soma-kun was going to have a shokugeki with someone that was known as the Meat Master. Michael told him he would leave him to his work and if he needed any help that he could try and throw some ideas his way. Somaappreciated it but said that he got it in the bag. And with that I left him to his works.

Michael instead worked with a few of the other Polar Star members and was tasting a few of the dishes they made. Although they didn't know about his tongue was able to taste their dishes and learn a lot about them very quickly. With Shun although he didn't show it, had a lot of caring aspects about his cooking. He used smoke as a base yet didn't overpower too many of the other flavors. Michael did however tell him that some of the smoke he did use wasn't the best he could have made it and it got him a little confused.

"Michael, I don't mean to sound rude but how do you know that this smoke isn't the best?" Shun asked.

"Hmm. Well for this dish you used smokewood apple am I correct?" Shun simply nodded his head. "While it good to use smoke for this dish, it would be better if you smoked more than just the main part. Here you just smoked a portion of the dish yet the other half was left unsmoked. I know that you want to not overpower everything with smoke but if you do smoke everything it will show your talents more." He explained.

Shun simply thought about it and left without really giving Michael much of a thanks. But he didn't mind. Shun looked motivated now.

With Marui he didn't really have to tell him too much to work on. Marui style was the most envious on taste. And while that was good he told him some presentation needed work. But most important his lack of stamina. He knew that at some point he would overwork himself so he told him to try and exercise more.

With Yukki using a lot of animals for the main dish was okay. However he told her that she had to be careful with certain animals.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukki asked concerned for her future dishes.

"Well it is sort of like a concept with fish. When you put fish into a soup then the broth becomes super rich. It is similar to things with certain animals. If you put a wrong type together then the flavors could cancel out, or at worst collide with each other. I am just saying for certain animals though you need to keep that in mind." He explained to Yukki.

"Alright! Then back to cooking! Thanks Michael!" Yukki practically skipped back to the kitchen. Another talent was that she stayed positive no matter what the task was. It would definitely become helpful in the future.

Finally with Ryōko he was able to taste some of her natto which seemed to be her main focus of cooking. Her natto was on a completely different level than his. She understood concepts completely and fermented it to perfection. She needed something more than that though. Something special that gave it that little extra punch. He suggested to her to look at some other ways to ferment the natto and see perhaps if there was something that she was missing.

Michael didn't bother with Shōji and Daigo considering they were having a little duel of their own and he didn't want to interrupt. However when he was starting to relax he noticed that Isshiki-Senpai sat down right next to him.

"Thank you for evaluating everyone's dishes. I am sure that put them at ease trying new things out here." Isshiki stated.

"Ah. It was not a problem. This dorm… It is very special. Not only the cooking but the people here was well. So what is it that you want to talk about Isshiki-senpai?" Now changing his tone and mood to a serious one. "I saw you spying on me evaluating all the dishes."

"Ah that. Well it wasn't really spying per say. Just an interest on how you were able to do all that." Isshiki keeping his usual smile. Out of all the people in this dorm he was the most trickiest to read.

"Well as a seventh seat of the elite ten I thought you would have picked it out by now. Yes I do have a special talent. Similar to what Soma-Kun has." He explained. Isshiki looked actually surprised for once. "Oh come on. Don't give me that look. I have tasted Soma-Kun cooking before as well. You know he had something special about him. No I guess it is similar to the tenth seat of the the elite ten. I have called it the Tongue of Emotion. I am able to read someone's emotions or past based on cooking. But you must not tell this to anyone. Okay Isshiki-Senpai?" He asked basically pleading him to go along with it.

"That would explain a lot Michael. Alright I will keep this a secret for now. But you will have to let me try some of your cooking sometime." Isshiki now back to his former happy self.

"I didn't expect that you wanted to lose your seventh seat for quickly Isshiki-Senpai. Believe me when you taste my cooking, it will be like nothing you've ever seen. I will take your seat someday." Michael looked at him with a semi-serious grin left the room.

"Yukihira Soma and Michael Xion. Those two will bring a new generation of chefs to follow their footsteps." Isshiki thought to himself. He then got back into his field working clothes and went to go do what he did best.

"Erina-Sama? Erina-Sama?" Hisako was trying to get Erina's attention so that way she could explain the schedule for the day. Unfortunately her head seemed elsewhere.

"Why why why? Why is there another tongue around? And it has to be a Tongue about emotions? Wait what I am doing? I have the God's Tongue! The tongue that so many have worshipped! There is no way that I could be jealous of that halfwit!" Erina thought to herself.

"E-R-I-N-A!" Hisako finally pulling Erina back into the real world.

"Sorry, Hisako did you say something?" Erina replied back.

"Yes. I was saying that your schedule for the rest of the day involves mostly taste testing's. After that you have free time." Hisako running down the list on her computer.

"I see. Thank you Hisako. I think… What's that I smell Hisako?" Erina taking a wiff of the air noticing something cooking in the kitchen.

"EH? Umm it's nothing Erina-Sama. So I am going to take my leave now." Hisako quickly bowed before leaving Erina's office.

"What was that about? Was Hisako cooking for testing? Or perhaps for another reason? Maybe I am reading into it too much." Erina thought to herself.

"Man that was close! I needed to make sure she doesn't get involved here! I will show him, that Michael needs to be put in his place. And as her aide I will make sure to do just that!" Hisako thought to herself. As Hisako finished her dish and put in a bowl, she wondered how exactly Michael would evaluate this dish.

"If it was like Erina then there was probably a mistake in it. Wait a minute what am I saying? There is no way there can be an error in this dish! I made it to perfection! This dish could even be good enough to serve to Erina."Instead she took the dish and put it in a small bowl and waited for the evening to come.

As evening came and after all the usual Polar Star shenanigans happened he decided to head out then. It was time to see Hisako-chan and see if she made a dish that he could see if he could trust her with his past.

"Huh? When did I start adding chan to her name? Well whatever. Let's go see how this tastes." He thought to myself. Michael saw the cherry blossom tree in view and climbed up it. Michael stared off into the moon to see that clouds were slowly starting to cover it. For what seemed like hours he just sat there. Wondering and watching the clouds cover my they did he heard rustling of leaves and saw someone approaching.

"Hm. Well that's interesting.I never expected to see you out here this late at night. Director Naiki." He decided to be calm and collected. It wasn't everyday during the night sky that you see the director himself on a stroll throughout the night.

"Hello Michael Xion. You look well, yet your eyes tell me something else." Senzaemon stated with a firm voice. It was no wonder that he was the director of Totsuki. He could see through him like a book.

"Your father and mother, how do they do?" Senzaemon continued with his statements.

"... My mother died not so long ago." He said with no emotion behind it. Although he had known that she is gone it still hurt every time he had to repeat she was gone. Senzaemon didn't show it but he was upset to see that his former student had passed away.

"I see. I am very sorry for your loss Michael. Those two were some of the greatest chefs I have known. As you know the elite ten of this school, your mother and father were in the 68th generation of chefs to come towards this school. Your mother was the 3rd seat while your father was on the 4th seat. The second seat was Yukihira Jōichirō , and the first seat was Dōjima Gin." Senzaemon explained.

"Yukihira… Wait a second Yukihira? His father knew my dad?" He now realized very quickly that meant that Soma was related to a former second seat of Totsuki.

"Yes. Although your father was an upperclassmen to him, they still treated with the utmost respect." Senzaemon now reminiscing it seemed to back then. "Those four were some of the most competitive people this school has ever known. Yet they never lost what was important. The value of cooking and having the passion. Unlike that man.." Michael was going to question who he was talking about but he decided to leave it.

"I had no idea. I guess that would explain a lot." Michael now thought to a picture sitting in my own living room. He remembered seeing it and four people standing there. He could have only assumed it was those four who were in the picture.

"As much as I want to continue I must get back to my running. Plus it seems that someone is waiting to speak with you. And please try and keep this a secret between the three of us." He heard a little gasp in the background and assumed that Hisako had heard some of our conversation.

"Good night sir." He nodded as he left jogging at a steady pace.

"So how much did you hear?" He asked out loud as Hisako came out of the shadow and the moon was once again out from the clouds.

"Not much. I only came in when I heard about the 68th generation of chefs. I never knew your parents went to Totsuki." Hisako now composing herself after what she had just heard.

"I knew they graduated but never knew that they were part of the elite ten." HE explained. In the back of my mind though he knew that something was gnawing at him.

"Dad… How much did you leave out? Why didn't you tell me anything?" Michael was brought out of those thoughts as he saw Hisako approaching him with a bowl of something. He assumed it was some sort of soup.

"This is a dish that I prepared as promised. Then after you taste it I want to see your evaluation and see how it pales in comparison to Erina-Sama's Tongue." Hisako stated. That took him a bit by surprise. Originally he was going to just tell her some things about my past and some things that would explain to her how he was. But now she wanted to see for herself which tongue was superior. Although it was stupid Michael simply laughed it off.

"What's so funny huh?" Hisako now pouting a little by his rudeness.

"It's just before you wanted to know a little about me but now it's comparing Tongues? Fine I will accept your challenge. Although I think you will find yourself surprised." Michael said with a small grin.

He climbed down the tree and Hisako opened the little pot up. He immediately saw the dish and was surprised at first. It looked rich yet the dish itself wasn't too rich for the broath.

"Medical Cuisine huh? It's rare these days but call me impressed. This is a soup based on Medical plants and spices."

"Yes. This is known as Gui Pi Tang (Restore the Spleen Decoction). A medicine known for healing those with lack of sleep. I noticed that you looked fatigued based on those dark circles around your eyes." Hisako giggled to herself as he noticed that he was extremely tired as well. From the combined field work to comparing everyone's dishes he was frankly surprised he managed to stay awake.

"Well let's see here." Michael said as I took a spoonful of the borath and consumed it. The first thing he felt was protection. A need to protect something from the outside world. It was like a guardian to protect their queen no matter what the cost. Yet… There was something missing. It was almost as if her skill she felt wasn't enough. Now it wasn't wrong to see that everyone needs improving but that mindset she had was wrong. It felt as if she too was used to being in the shadow. Obviously there were some mistakes but he thinking explaining something else would be better.

"Hisako." Michael now looked towards her with painful eyes.

"Michael-kun? What is it?" Hisako now seeing that he got his answer from the dish. And from what it looked like it wasn't good.

"Why do you feel inferior to Erina?" He decided that getting straight to the point was good. It was something that would always hold her back unless he knew why that was the case. Hisako at first looked shocked but then proceeded to answer.

"Because she is absolutely flawless. I can't afford to fail her ever. Or else I would only go back in shame." Hisako now looking towards the ground. Michael could tell that she was fighting the tears in her eyes. The idea of failure was crushing. Her lifelong friend that she always stood by and yet could always see distance away from her. Seeing her in that state sort of made he feel bad. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hisako. Look at me." Hisako looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Although you think that standing by Erina is good, don't you think that she would want her friend to stand next to her instead of behind her?" Hisako now was shocked by this and couldn't find any words. So he decided to continue for her. "I don't know how Erina is like or how good she is. But any friend would want to see their friends right next to them instead of behind them. Improve your cooking and if you find a wall ask Erina for help. I am sure she would be willing to. And if not then ask me, Soma, or anybody at this school. We are all here to improve." And with that he took his hands off Hisako shoulders and decided to that she needed time to think. The change wouldn't be immediate but he had a feeling that Hisako would slowly come around. And that despite Michael telling those words, he needed to follow them myself. His image of his mother was still holding him back.

"I need to let it go." He thought to myself. Michael left Hisako and headed back to the polar star dorm. While he was leaving he couldn't help but notice that Hisako had a blush on her face. It was probably just his imagination though.

The next day he found myself watching Soma's shokugeki against the Meat Master. From what Michael saw it looked almost over when he saw the quality of meat that the Meat Master brought out. Not to mention the way it was prepared. However she neglected the rice itself and he saw that Soma took attention to this. As a result he ended up winning the match 3-0. He could only find himself laughing as Michael left the arena.

Later in the day he found myself doing more running, field work, and evaluating more dishes. Most he did on his own and later went to sleep very well. While he did think about if he was too harsh with Hisako, Michael imagined that she would be okay.

The following day he woke up very early and found a pamphlet at our front door.

"Camp training?"

* * *

Author's Note: Man I hope that turned out okay. I am trying to shoot for the next chapter next week! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: The first hurdle

Author's Note: Okay well there isn't really. Don't bother me about that title haha. Onto Plot!

 _ **Edited 1/19/2017**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The first hurdle

After seeing the flyer everyone gathered in the main hall. Michael was getting mixed reactions throughout the room. One thing is for sure, the mood was thick. That is until Soma broke through it.

"What is this?" Soma asked.

"It looks like a just normal training camp to me. But something tells me with Shougeki on the mind and with how brutal classes has been lately, this isn't going to be a normal camp. Right Isshiki-senpai?"Michael asked.

"Exactly. This is known as the first selection process of your stay here at Totsuki." Isshiki explained.

"Megumi, why do you look so down?" Soma asked.

"All the first years have to do grueling cooking tasks and prepare for tasks we have never seen before," Yuki explained. "If we don't get a passing grade then we get expelled right on the spot!"

"The director spoke of the 1%. This is where it truly gets tested." Isshiki explained.

"I think that the numbers in the last few years have gotten below half," Shun added.

"Half… I'm grateful that we spent all this time as a dorm."Megumi looked like she wanted to faint. Yuki went over and held her before she passed out.

"Hmm. So we can bring Shogi and cards. But no video games… Wait when can we shower?" Soma thought out loud.

"Man! That's really going to suck if they don't let us shower. I would at least want to get a run in!" Michael complained. Nobody and he mean nobody would want to see him without a shower in days considering how much he runs.

"Michael and Soma! How can you just plan your trip like it's going to be a cakewalk?! Aren't you guys worried!" Yuki asked us.

"Well, only half the students made it right?" Michael asked. "Then that means we just have to be that half that passes." Soma finished up for him. They both grinned at each other. Crazy people think alike Michael guessed.

After talking about the camp Michael learned that three days would pass until they actually went to seemed especially down. Soma, however, seemed really happy about the whole thing. Probably just another day for went on my usual morning run, though. As he ran throughout the campus. Ever since that day with Director Nakiri he had been wondering what exactly happened while his parents attended Totsuki. He began my cool down as he looked at his phone and saw two messages.

 _Hi, Michael! How have you been doing? Is it fun at the new school? I am glad that you were able to go do something you loved. College is hard as always but I will manage to get through somehow. I do miss your cooking. I have had to eat only instant noodles for a while. And has Dad recently contacted you? He called me out of the blue recently. Maybe it has to due with mom… Sorry, I am taking up too much of your time. Talk to you seen little bro!_

 _Emma_

 _'It was nice to know that I always had a plug out to somewhere.'_ Michael thought to himself. _'Emma would always be there for me and I would do the same. She was getting better about our mom but I could tell hurt was still there.'_ But what interested Michael more was that his Dad was now talking to both Emma and himself. He knew that he did love us to some extent but something seemed off.

 _Michael. How is Totsuki? Have you made good friends there? Which dorm are you staying at? I have been really busy in New York taking care of my business. Not to mention things are only getting harder with the buzz around here. Well, I hope you stay well my boy.  
Dad_

 _'That was definitely fact now that he is interested in my life to the extend of him wanting to know if I had friends… Something is happening and I am not sure what it is.'_ But he would wait on it as he ran back to the dorm to prep for the "Training Camp Of Hell." Michael took his knives and sharpened them with each other. Michael even asked Soma if he could borrow his sharpener that night. Something was motivating him. And he didn't know what it was. He spent the next few hours in his room thinking about what possible combinations of food he needed to come up with. French, Italian, Korean, Mexican, Japanese, Chinese, hell even American.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"ALRIGHT I GET IT ALARM CLOCK!" Michael yelled as he stabbed his alarm clock with a knife. The alarm clock exploded and that had officially been his first kill.

"Hmm. Michael-kun I think we need to work on that temper now." Michael heard a voice coming from somewhere… And then the seventh seat appeared from the ceiling.

"Isshiki-senpai. Please not now." Michael laughed, though. _'Imagine me killing an alarm clock. I must have been really days stressed these past few days.'_ The two days had passed and now it was the last day before everyone took off for training camp. Today everyone was out finishing prep for the camp. Michael started off the day with a run before running into a purple and blond-haired figure. Honestly, he hadn't expected to see them and Michael guessed they hadn't expected to see him either. He didn't realize that he had run so far to the point where he was in front of Erina's home. It looked like there were a lot of trucks and cars. Probably coming to deliver stuff to her. Michael simply sighed and tried to turn up my music and run by them.

"Wait for Michael-kun." Michael heard Hisako call out to him. He did have a choice here and he wasn't sure whether to stop or not. However, he chose to stop.

"I just want to say… Thank you for the other day." Hisako bowed towards me and he hadn't really turned my back yet. But Michael did see the smile on her face and that was enough for him. Erina seemed rather confused by the whole event.

"Don't mention it," Michael called back as he began his run. At least she got the message. And she seemed to take it very well. He hopes that she would be able to tell Erina one day that she was able to finally stand next to her. Michael turned the corner and everything happened like a flash. First a black car, and then all of a sudden he was on the ground. But… Michael felt something. Something evil...

"MICHAEL!" Hisako and Erina screamed as they saw their male friend get hit by one of their cars. They both dropped their clipboard and laptop to run over to him. They were furious with the drivers as they got out of the car.

"I am sorry Erina-Sama. I wasn't able to see him because I was running late." The driver now bowing to Erina. However, they really didn't look too sorry. In fact, some would say they were smiling.

"I don't care! Call an ambulance." Erina ordered. Everyone around was panicking as they quickly pulled out their phones. Erina even pulled hers out and called her own grandfather. As she was calling she couldn't find Hisako… She was on the ground next to Michael. The sight was quite unbarring. His normal silver hair now caked with blood and it looked like his legs were bleeding pretty badly.

"Michael… Please please be okay." Hisako starting crying into Michael's chest. Erina could have sworn she heard Michael start to say Hisako's name before passing out again.

"His...a...ko?" Michael barely managed to finish. This promoted Hisako to cry even further. She couldn't lose him. After all, he had done for him. Show her a different side of cooking and even seeing her problems and willing to help her. He had become an important friend.

"Erina? What's wrong my child? I am in quite an important-" Her grandfather was interrupted by the sound of a scared and also troubled Erina.

"Michael-kun… Got hit by a car from one of our delivery men." Erina managed to say.

"WHAT?" The director of Totuski was furious at this point. To learn that one of his students had been hit by one of the drivers he trusted so much. And not to mention he had just lost one of the Xion's recently. He was afraid to lose another.

"We have an ambulance on the way Erina-sama!" One of the assistants called.

"Sorry Grandfather I have to go!" And with that, the line was cut.

 **Hospital later that evening**

Even though it was the night before the hell training camp, there were many Totsuki students and staff in that waiting room. First off the Director of Totsuki. He had taken responsibility and fired the drivers almost immediately. He had been angry with himself that one of his staff could drive so recklessly on **his** campus.

Next was Erina and Hisako. Although they didn't know the boy very well, they both had felt as if it was there fault. Considering that driver was carrying ingredients that they had personally ordered. They had requested them early that morning but it had taken longer than expected. Erina was furious that it was taking the driver's so long and had complained to them. She felt that was the reason they were rushing so much. Hisako felt guilty because she wasn't helpful at all. Michael had been so kind to her and told her that she needed to move forward for the future instead of comparing herself to Erina. Of course, she thought Erina was amazing and wouldn't look at her any different but she now wanted to walk with her.

Some of the Totsuki staff were there as well. They were discussing whether or not Michael should take part in the training camp. While some thought they should give him a break or a day's rest, others thought it would be unfair and they couldn't grade him properly. They couldn't really come to an agreement.

Finally, the whole polar star dorm was there waiting anxiously for their friend. The dorm couldn't believe it when Isshiki-senpai told them that Michael got in a car accident. While they didn't know Michael the longest, they felt that he was one of their own. He had fun playing cards, testing new dishes, and loved being in the dorm. He would sometimes run solo but for the most part, he was family to the dorm.

All of these people were greeted by a doctor. And they all looked up and simply had one question for him. "How is he?" The doctor got the message and answered for everyone.

"Michael is now stable." Everyone sighed in the room. " However his legs suffered fatal damage and he is going to have to be in a wheelchair for quite some time. Also, a few of his ribs have been bruised if not cracked." And the mood of the room became dark. They all were chefs in that room. Everyone knew how important legs were for cooking. If anybody actually knew it the most it would have been Michael. He always ran and exercised constantly. It was no secret to anybody in that room. They were wondering how he would take the loss.

"Michael has requested though to see people by the name of Director Nakiri, Erina, Soma, and Hisako." The doctor calmly explained. All four were curious as to why they were picked. "We have no idea why, though. That was the first thing the said before passing out again. So it might be some time before he comes to." They all nodded and entered Michael's hospital room with the doctor.

When Michael was waking him his first thought to himself was that he couldn't feel his legs. Which was probably a very bad had tasted blood for the first time that day. Having a tongue that reads emotions wasn't a good thing. Blood was not only the thing you needed to live, it also had a lot of sadness and grief whenever people saw it. As he got his vision back he started at five figures around him.

"He's awake doctor!" A female voice said. Michael could only guess that was Hisako's voice.

"Hey, Michael how are you feeling?" The doctor came over to his bedside.

"Honestly? Not well. I feel I ran 20 marathons and my legs will not work anymore." The entire room shifted moods.

"Michael. You were in a pretty bad car accident. And unfortunately.." The doctor wasn't able to finish has Michael held his hands.

"I get it. I am done with my legs. How long?" Michael answered. Everyone looked at me like he was a lunatic. So he decided to enlighten them as to how he knew and why he was so calm about the thing.

"Well if I was completely paralyzed then either Hisako or Erina wouldn't have been able to hold it together. On top of that Director Nakiri wouldn't be able to look at me straight in the eyes. Doctor, you said "Unfortunately" while most patients get "I am sorry" meaning my legs aren't dead. And Soma… Well, unfortunately, I don't think you would have cared either way." Michael laughed as Soma held a fist up.

"You bastard…" Soma was a little angry but played it off and eventually, the two girls joined in. The director simply looked pleased that his student was okay and the doctor calmed down the room.

"So for about a month or two, you will be in a wheelchair." The doctor explained.

"Okay. Well, at least I will be ripped on the chest. Anything less doctor…?"Michael asked not really knowing his doctor.

"Jackson. Doctor Jackson if you will. And besides a few bruised ribs I would say you are good to go." Dr. J responded.

"Sweet," Michael replied. Well, it wasn't really. But he tried of playing it cool for now. Michael knew that he honestly could have died from that incident. One of the great things about Michael's tongue was that he was able to bottle his emotions up so that way others couldn't see his actual state. In all truth, he was still shocked that he was in that accident.

"Well, then I will leave you with your four friends and director."Dr. Jackson said as he shut the door behind them. He took a deep breath and finally decided to explain why he wanted them here.

"You must be wondering why I called you four here huh?" The three students nodded and the director simply acknowledged him.

"First off I want to say that this was none of your guy's fault. If anything it is mine. I apologize for that." He bowed my head towards them. Michael thought for a second that even the director was surprised by the gesture.

"Michael, what are you talking about?" Hisako now shouting at this point. "If anything it's my fault! I ordered those ingredients for today and told them to rush because they were running late! I am the one-"

"Please don't blame yourself Hisako. I was just too careless is all." Michael smiled genuinely. "I will not be able to forgive myself if you blame yourself for this event. Please forgive me and yourself. That includes you to Erina." He shot a look over to her. Although she didn't say it he knew she was blaming herself for the accident as well. Michael was being truthful, though. Erina and Hisako didn't do anything wrong.

"Well if that's all then I guess we are going! Geez way to make us worry about you! You better be careful next time around Michael! Your such a pathetic excuse for a man!" Erina shouted and made her way to the door. He couldn't help but see a tiny smile from Erina. It was tiny but there was no mistaking it. She was worried. Hisako hugged Michael on the way out of the room and told me they would come check on him tomorrow. Although he was going to protest but she had already left the room. That meant she still felt somewhat guilty. Or maybe it was something else… Nevertheless, he turned now to Soma who was still laughing at Erina's comments. Something told me that he had an interesting relationship with her as well.

"Soma. I am expecting you to make it out of the training camp with **everyone**. I am trusting you to bring everyone back home better than ever." He said trying not to show his anger. Deep down Michael was somewhat frustrated. His legs were so important in order to become a chef. Of course, he could manage around the kitchen however he had no idea what kind of tasks this training camp had. For all Michael knew he could be screwed.

"That means you too right Michael?" Soma replied in a cool voice. He knew exactly what he was thinking. After all, he ran a dinner too. He understood the importance of the injury.

"Shut up stupid." Michael laughed and held a fist towards him. "I am counting on you. Soma Yukihira." He bumped fists and left the room.

"I can see you care much about your friends Michael." Now it was just Michael and the demon of food. The director. He wasn't really sure how he was going to explain this to him however it needed to be said.

"Thank you, Director Naikiri. They are very important to me." Michael replied with a dull tone.

"What is it you need from me?" He looked confused yet curious. Michael decided better rip the bandaid off now.

"I believe this wasn't an accident." Michae looked serious into the director's eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: So I decided to throw this event in before the training camp. I have to be somewhat original, don't I? I hope you guys enjoyed! And I kept my promise! WHOO!

Peace out until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: A chef's heart and soul

Author's note: Ladies and Gentlemen! I have officially lost all sanity! As I bring you two chapters in two days! And no this is not a regular thing. BUT! I got very positive reviews that motivated me to write this chapter so quickly! And it's the longest one yet! Reviews motivate me guys! Keep it up!

Update 1/19/2017 This chapter is now updated slightly showing something that happens in chapter 15. For those who are coming back to see it, it's near the end. It's small but is foreshadowing none the less. And I feel it needed to be here thanks!

* * *

Chapter 6: A chef's heart and soul

"Michael-kun. What do you mean by that?" Michael couldn't quite read the director's face right now. It was a mix of disbelief to anger. However, he needed to tell him.

"I… Have a talent for telling these kinds of things. You could tell from when I woke up correct?" Director Nakiri simply nodded. "Well, before I got hit by that car… I felt a presence. I wasn't sure exactly what it was… It was just evil…" Michael didn't think he could ever forget the feeling he got from that car. It was as though they expected him to come around that corner and wanted to hit him. Yet Michael wasn't sure.

The director simply stood up from the wall he was perched on. "Hm. I see Michael. Well I will look into this further. For now you must rest by boy. I will talk to the staff about your "condition" and see if they will accommodate you. A car should come tomorrow to pick you up." He left the room but not before giving Michael a worried glare. He couldn't really see what it was for but he looked as if he had seen a ghost. _'He knows something this. Yet he will not tell me. The director wasn't the type to let this go. No he knew something about this accident.'_ But there was nothing he could do about it now. Now he would have to go through hell… HOSPITAL FOOD

"Hello? Yes... It's about him."

 **The following day…**

See there was one problem with Michael running everyday. And that was he would always wake up at extreme times and would not fall back asleep. So it wasn't surprising at all to me when he woke up around 6 to start running. Of course Michael couldn't so he decided to look at his phone and decided to call two people he knew to pass the time.

"Ring...Ring...Ring… Hello..?" The groggy voice said on the other line.

"Hey Emma isn't it time for you to get up anyways?" He replied. She either stayed up studying or was staying at someone's apartment.

"Sorry I stayed up too late last night studying for my Biology exam." _'Nailed it. One points me, Zero points Emma.'_ Michael's fist pumped for his victory. "Why are you calling me this early?"

"Emma… Well, I would hide this from you but…" Emma now seemed to get out of bed and he guesses he caught her attention.

"Michael. I know about the accident. But thank you for trying to tell me."Emma explained. Michael was shocked. _'I didn't think she knew about the accident. Wait a minute… She hadn't stayed up last night studying… She was worried about me.'_ Michael realizing his mistake."I am having a car from your school come pick me up and seeing you at the hospital. See ya later okay?" And with that, the line died out. Michael couldn't quite process it but her voice was very scared and he could tell that she had been crying. But he left it alone as he tried to call another person.

"Voice mailbox of…" Figures. He would either be working or just phone died. Well, he probably doesn't care too much about it anyways. Deciding that he had nothing better to do he looked up recipes on my phone and was doing some meditating while he was in the hospital bed.

It turned out that he searched for hours upon hours new recipes and fell asleep. Because when Michael came to it was around 11 am. That meant that the training camp of hell was going to start for everyone. Michael saw that a wheelchair had been brought to his room as well as a plate of food. He ignored the food and wiggled his way from his bed and sat in the wheelchair. But not before his legs shot out in pain.

"ARGH!" Michael gasped. He didn't realize that my legs had been so brutally damaged. _'And they_ were supposed _to get better in a month to two months time? I might as well be in hell now!_ ' Michael made my way outside the hospital room and was heading to the elevator. When the elevator dinged he saw a figure with the same silver hair. And she pretty much jumped Michael on his wheelchair.

"MICHAEL! HOW COULD YOU GET ME SO WORRIED!" And Michael got slapped across the face. It hurt like hell but he was glad to know that Emma was still at least being herself. They both entered the elevator.

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD VISIT SOMETIMES!" Michael replied back jokingly. She glared but laughed it off. He knew that she was busy with college already and had to miss a day to come see him.

"Only when I don't find you in trouble again you idiot." She slugged him on the arm. He had always been known to get into somewhat troubling situations, so it deserved everything she was saying. We had made our way out to the main lobby.

"Shut up **Wise Girl**." Michael made sure to emphasize that phrase as much as he could. at the end of that. She always hated that name. Mainly because he have been using it since they were around 7.

"Oh shut it cripple."

They had made our way outside the hospital and to the front entrance. She was now pushing me even though he could handle it. Michael felt the breeze as the doors opened up. It was a really nice day outside. Emma pulled me around to the hospital's local park. Where Michael sat and Emma stood to watch the kids at the playground having fun.

"So how's school going?" Michael asked her.

"Well, it's definitely not as exciting as what you have gotten yourself into." She replied.

"Emma please don't blame yourself for what happened. A lot of people are doing that. It was just an accident." Michael lied a little at that last part. If Emma found out this was not an accident, she would get worried about him again. She had enough on her plate as it is.

"I'm sorry Michael…" Emma managed to whisper before she began to cry. Michael looked over and wheeled himself over to her and held her in his arms. Emma was different than Michael in a way. She was very protective of those around her and she was good around others. Unfortunately, she couldn't control her emotions at times and with the passing of their mom, it didn't help that she almost lost him as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes. He looked around and saw two figures coming towards us. He pretty much already knew who it was considering yesterday's conversation. It was Chapelle and Isshiki-senpai probably giving him details about the camp.

"Good morning senpai." He said as he let Emma out of his arms. "This is my older sister Emma. Emma these two are overseeing my education here at Totsuki." Trying to make her get the message.

"I see. Thank you for looking after my little brother. I hope that he hasn't caused too much trouble." Emma said as she bowed. He couldn't help but see a little grin she shot towards Michael.

"Oh, he has been no problem. I am Satoshi Isshiki. I am staying in the same dorm as Michael. That being said you two really both have silver hair is amazing." Isshiki pointed out.

"Must have been genes I guess." Emma and Michael both said and laughed. "So what's the verdict on the camp?" Emma looked like she just saw a deer in the headlights. He knew that he would have to explain it wasn't normal summer camp later. So Michael simply mouthed later to her and she got the message.

"Michael. Later today you are going to be heading to the camp. The staff as agreed that the mountain task would be too challenging for you in your current state. And anything that is too challenging you can make an argument for. However all other tasks we are expecting you to do. Please be prepared for the remaining challenges ahead of you young man." Chapelle-sensei explained.

"I understand." Michael simply acknowledged. He was actually grateful that he would be able to complain about **something** if it got too tough. But Michael was determined to make it all the way through.

"The car will come around four. And after that, you can either ask someone to walk you or wheel yourself to the main hall." Isshiki then explained.

"Alright thank you Isshiki-senpai." He couldn't help but notice he was checking out his older sister. But that would be another time when he had my legs back and then would properly kick his senpai's ass. And with that Michael's two teachers left him alone again with his sister.

After explaining to his sister that this camp was going to be about cooking she finally calmed down a little bit.

"Hey, Emma?" Michael asked with a somewhat serious face.

"Yeah Michael?" She looked a little scared but answered anyways.

"I need a favor."

 **A few hours later**

"ARGH! Ha...Ha..Ha.." Michael panted as his face was covered in sweat and arms were sore. He was barely staying in the chair as he was falling.

"Michael!" She caught him for falling out the chair. She had a concerned face but Michael gave her a stupid grin to let her know he was okay.

"You are so stupid!"

"Yeah… But I did it didn't I?" Michael replied back still out of breath.

"Alright alright good for you. But is this really-?"

"Yeah, it is. Trust your younger brother." Michael was being cocky but he had finally done it. They talked for another hour before she finally had to leave back to university as the car she took her pulled around.

"I got it! I got it! I will text you the moment I get there okay?" Michael told his sister.

"You better! Or else I will come over there and break your arms next!" Emma had the power to do it. He wouldn't be surprised if she actually did it.

"Alright. See ya, Emma." I looked into those eyes of hers. I could tell she was getting better and she actually had a genuine smile for once. I haven't seen that since mom died.

"Bye Michael… And thanks!" That took him back quite a bit. It seemed she needed to clear her own head as well. Michael waved to the car as it went off heading back to her university. He looked at the window and saw a little tear come off my sister's face. She didn't want to show Michael guessed.

Michael wheeled back to the playground and noticed that something was out of place.

"So how long were you watching us? Erina? Hisako?" He grinned and laughed a bit. They thought they were well hidden but he was able to see right through them. "I thought you guys would have given me some privacy!" Michael yelled dramatically.

"It's not like that at all! Michael how dare you accuse us fine ladies of such an act! We… Just happened to be in the neighborhood! Yeah, that's it!" Erina really couldn't take a joke, could she? On the other hand, he saw Hisako laughing a little. It was tiny but he saw a little smile on her face. She really needs to do that more.

"Erina-sama please calm down. Michael-kun, how are you feeling?" Hisako asked.

"Well, I am feeling somewhat better after I got a little surprise visit." And he wasn't talking about his sister. He was shocked that those two actually came to see him. He assumed they would have been at camp. But being the heir to the Nakiri family and having a right hand he had guessed they had their ways.

"Who was that by the way?" Erina seemed curious and he saw a little blush coming from Hisako. Michael figured she was talking about his sister.

"That was my older sister Emma," Michael answered pointing to the silver hair.

"Ah! I see the resemblance." Hisako was still blushing! Did she think that was… Nope not even going to go there.

"So what are you two doing here in the first place?" He was curious why they were here instead of the training camp, though.

"We are supposed to take you to the training camp. Consider it an honor that we will be taking you." Erina stated. He supposed that the Director really felt bad to have him be escorted by her own daughter. Or maybe she wanted to do this.

"Alright but after this no more favors okay?" He asked. Michael didn't really know so he just threw it out there. Erina seemed like she wanted to explode. _'So I was right on her asking her grandfather for this.'_ Michael thought to himself. "Come on let's getting going then. I am assuming that the first task is already done."

Michael wheeled himself to the car and Hisako folded his wheelchair up for him and put it in the trunk. He sat in the front seat while the other two were sitting in the back. They were discussing things they would do when they got back. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact.

"What's so funny?" Erina asked with a bit of tone. I guess she cares much about her work.

"Nothing. It's just you are so serious about all your work all the time. Learn to relax a little bit. You can't be doing this all of your life." Michael looked back and saw Hisako wince while Erina's face said it all. She didn't know that feeling. Being born into a prodigious family Michael guessed really took its toll on her.

"I don't get the luxury of relaxing or getting injured like you can. Unlike you, I need to uphold the Nakiri name." Erina shouted. Michael saw the driver cringe a little. It's clear that she was under stress or else she wouldn't have looked at him with those regretful eyes. "Sorry, it's just-"

"No. It's fine. You made your point." Michael told her with no emotion and he turned around to face the front. _'Being cold to Erina right now was the best thing I could do for her. I would hope she realized her mistake and it didn't affect those that aren't close to her. She needed to learn to control that.'_

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Erina seemed to finally calm down and was reading manga? He didn't think she would be into that stuff. Hisako seemed to be busy on her tablet and flashed him looks from time to time. He couldn't really tell if they were looks of being worried or not. They arrived around 6 and Hisako got the wheelchair out of the car for him.

"Thank Hisako. I really do appreciate this, though. Seriously thank you both." Michael gave a slight bow in his wheelchair.

"It's not a problem. You need any help or…?" Hisako asked but already knew his answer.

"No thank you, though. I am going to get through this camp with my own strength." Michael didn't know it at the time but hew ould later see that he had a fire in me that motivated him more than ever to pass this camp. However, Michael made sure though to text Emma he made it safe before entering the building.

With that, the three of them walked into the main hall. He noticed a lot of people were tired and exhausted. Michael thanked whatever god there was that he didn't have to wheelchair around. However, he got looks and heard some mumbling around the crowds.

"Isn't that.."

"Yeah, it's that American transfer student!"

"Why did he walk in with Erina the God Tongue?

"Is he going to even make it?"

"He is done for if he thinks he can pass in a wheelchair."

He read the room pretty well. It was obvious at that point that nobody really knew what happened and they thought he couldn't do it. Hisako gave Michael a pitying look and he told her it was okay. Erina was fed up with all the talk and told some of them to shut up. That didn't help as there were more questions being thrown around.

"The God tongue told me to shut up!"

"Why is she defending him?"

"Do you think that something happened between them?"

Michael now literally wanted to kill everyone in the room. It was one thing if they talked about him but it would be another thing if they were talking about someone because of him. Thankfully a stern and hard voice overshadowed them.

"Silence!" Michael heard a pink-haired figure shout at all of them. He had glasses and his stare was enough to pierce everyone's soul. He had a little red scarf and he was staring straight at Michael.

"You there. What's your name?" He asked. He looked ready to jump on him and tell him off.

"Michael. Michael Xion." He replied. His face Michael couldn't quite read, though. He didn't know if he pitied him or was upset that he was here in the first place. He recognized the name, though. Michael was sure that all the staff knew about what had happened.

"Well do your best Xion." He said with no emotion. "Alright, students listen up! You must serve a steak dinner! You must serve fifty portions in one hour! Anybody who doesn't complete it gets fired! Begin!" Michael heard the groan of the students go as everyone was finding their work station. He finally found mine but I didn't see any ingredients…

"I took them away." Micahel heard a voice behind him. It was the pink-haired figure himself.

"What?" Michael was trying to keep my anger in. But he couldn't stand it!

"I would rather take all of your hope away before giving you a false idea that you could actually pass this thing!" The chef stated bluntly to him.

"Hm. I get it." I acted defeated and his smile couldn't get any bigger. But the reaction he got wasn't one he expected.

"Hahaha!" Michael laughed so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the pink haired chef and him. "Man, that's good! You think a guy in a wheelchair doesn't have a chance in hell of beating all the ones that don't have a working legs? Let me tell you something." I rolled my wheelchair straight in front of the chef and made sure that all the attention was on him. "It doesn't matter if my legs, my legs, or even my eyes were destroyed. A chef's cooking is made of their heart and soul! As long as I am those things are here I will never give up!" Michael slammed my fist straight onto his heart. The pound echoed through the entire kitchen. To everyone else it felt like a tidal wave had just rolled over them. To the chef in front of him… Well he couldn't tell.

"You are a fool. You are such a damn fool! You have no legs, you are a second rated chef, and are an idiot. If you think you do that then I would maybe consider you a second rate magician instead." The chef began laughing.

"Well, that sounds like a challenge!" He brought the chef's attention back to me. "If I can serve 75 portions before anybody else could perform 50, will you let me cook?" He said with a cocky grin on his face. That caught everyone off guard.

"NO WAY!"

"That's impossible!"

"You jerk! You are just as cocky as before!

"What do you think of us huh?"

"You bastard…" The chef was raising his fist. But then briefly stopped and looked around the room. Michael knew exactly where he looked to. He knew of the God Tongue in the room. He didn't acknowledge the fact that she was there. As far as he could tell Michael was a cocky first-year student with dumb ideals.

"Very well. Bring out enough ingredients for 75 portions!" The chef called out to the other staff and turned to them. Michael took this time to look at Erina. Her face said it all. She was going to hold back so I could finish in time. I simply shook my head. At first, she was about to say something but then stopped. Michael looked back to see the chef's staff bringing the ingredients he needed.

"What are you guys doing? I didn't pause! Resume to what you were doing!" Everyone quickly was pulled out and almost everyone resumed cooking.

"Good luck second rate." He wheeled himself away back to the station. What Michael didn't notice was that several chefs were hiding in the distance to observe him.

The air was so thick he couldn't even breath for a second. Erina was super fast. As he finished a dish she would finish right after me. Michael was only seconds faster. She would eventually catch up to him. Michael wheeled over so fast he heard the wheels on the chair cry out in pain as they skidded across the floor of the kitchen.

 _'Meat check, rice check, seasoning good, timer okay.'_ Michael thought to myself as he was picking up the pace. Then he heard his heart beat.

 **BAM!**

 _'What was that?'_ Michael thought to himself. All of a sudden he saw that everything had a timer on it. He saw calculations for the most efficient times for all of his ingredients. _'I can see... No time to worry about it now! I need to go go go!'_

The next 20 minutes were a blur. He was flipping steaks, checking the seasoning and preparing rice bowls so quickly, timers went off like crazy. All unnecessary thoughts were gone. He couldn't even see the colors of the things he was preparing. He was just moving so quickly.

"Michael Xion! 75 servings complete! You pass!"

"Nakiri Erina! 50 servings complete! You pass!"

The tension in the air was thick. Michael simply looked over at Erina and could tell she did do her best. He couldn't tell whether she was happy or not. Nevertheless, Michael packed his stuff and was wheeling his way out of the kitchen.

"Wait for young man." The chef finally said. He looked back. Michael wasn't sure if he was angry or defeated.

"How. How were you that fast?" He asked. Everyone wanted to know. For crying out loud a kid on a wheelchair just severed 75 portions faster than they could serve 50! And he was faster than the God Tongue! But the God Tongue herself knew how.

"Through hard work and determination." He replied.

 **Flashback a few hours ago.**

"I need a favor."

"What's the favor?" Emma asked with a confused look.

"I need you to time me coming back and forth on my chair."

"... What? Why do you need to do that?" Emma now has completely lost what he was trying to do.

"This training camp… I need to be able to move on this chair as fast as I can normally run. I am honestly not that great. The tools I have at my disposal are very limited. That's why I need to be fast on this. When people underestimate this chair, that's when I can truly become great." Michael explained. Emma looked at me as if he was crazy. But then she simply smiled.

"Alright! Then I will train you to go as fast as you can! Just don't pass out on me!" She explained.

"I will try not to," I said as I got to the start line.

"Ready...GO!" I wheeled as fast as I could.

 **End of Flashback**.

"I trained with my sister and calculated my top speed and how long I could last. I was able to see how fast it would take to create dishes as fast as possible yet still bring out their maximum flavor. Additionally, I flipped the steak multiple times. I named it the flip steak." Everyone gasped except for the chef.

"Flip steak… American's flip their steak multiple times." The chef was realizing.

"That's right. With repeated flips, each surface of the meat is exposed to heat relatively evenly, with very little time for it to cool down as it faces upwards and exposed to the air. The faster you flip, the closer it would sear the meat from both sides. That's why I was able to beat Erina." Michael explained. He also had forgotten the sensation that he had felt at the time. But it would be during his first Shougeki that it would come back up all the explanation out of the way, the chef regained his composure.

"Hey who told you all to stop working? Get back to work now!" The chef exclaimed. He left the room seeing a tiny, oh ever so tiny grin on the chef's face.

"Xion huh?" He heard him say as the door shut.

Michael was in the hallway making my way down it when he saw a sign for hot springs. Michael was starting to… turn… the… corner… CRASH!

* * *

Author's note: So if you couldn't tell already, there are some things I need to address. This is very different from the original plan that I had for this story. And I am starting to make original story lines that are unique to only here. Yes, there are similarities to the show, but I hope this creativeness is unique to you as the reader and to me as it's creator. (Dear God I have made a monster). Please review because reviews help me! I will update soon! (But not as quick as this one. Gosh, that was really fast and the longest chapter yet.)Thank you for the support!


	7. Chapter 7: New Foes and New Problems

Author's Note:... Yeah no

* * *

Chapter 7: New Foes and New Problems

As Erina walked down the hallway she couldn't help but feel frustrated. She felt that her cooking skills were insulted in that showdown. Michael was able to finish 75 serving before her! And on a wheelchair! She understood that Michael was a great chef (though she would never admit that) but she felt humiliated to be embarrassed like that infront of the whole class. And there was no doubt in her mind that it would spread like a wildfire and Michael would be bragging about it to her face. All of her thoughts disappeared though as she entered the hot springs. The soothing and warm water awaiting her after a long day of working. She couldn't help but hum to herself as she stepped into the water.

"Ugh… Where on earth am I? I feel so warm... " Michael thought out loud as he began to wake up. He then realized that he passed out again. He was still sitting in his wheelchair and the warmth in the room was making him very sleepy yet relaxed. Opening his eyes to look at a hot spring and very muscular man… Stretching?

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" The man grunted as he took his arm across his chest. Michael wasn't sure whether the man pulled something or if he was just that sore. Either way the man looked towards Michael. "Hm? Ah you're awake? Sorry stretching is a normal part of my routine. I believe that you understand me quite well based on your physique." Michael didn't think he wasn't the biggest guy on the earth, but he did admit that he did have muscle on him. Running almost all the time definitely put some tone on his body. Although did he really have to make that noise?

"Sorry that you had to pick me up sir." He felt stupid because he had been in two accidents already this week. "Umm. Do you mind telling me who you are?." Michael explained. Not being present at the beginning really put a damper on things here. The man looked with a glare before stating his name.

"Gin. Dojima Gin. I am the head resort runner here at Totsuki." He answered.

"Gin Gin. Where have I heard that name before?... Wait a minute! Dojima-senpai?! The one who knew my parents?!" Michael now in shock for who stood before him.

Gin on the other hand was taken back by all this new information. Who was this kid? How could have he has known his parents? Wait a minute…silver hair, those black eyes, and yet that kind nature…"You couldn't possibly be the son of…?" Gin finally put the dots together.

"Yeah. I am Manny and Leah's son. Hello uncle? Man that's going to be weird to say." He simply couldn't think of this man as his uncle. But all things considered he was the closest to his parents.

"I never knew that they had a child and he would have come here. I wonder why the director didn't inform me of this." Gin simply still shocked. That raised a flag in Michael's mind however. Why would the director not tell his staff that a new student arrived? Sure he had been a descendant of two former seats but why..?

"What are your parents doing then? I haven't heard much about them ever since they moved to New York to start a business there." If Michael felt his was on cloud 9 then someone might just fired missiles and taken him down. However it was something he needed to get over.

"Sorry Dojima-senpai. But my mother… she passed away not too long ago due to a heart problem."

Gin was not one for many words or emotions. He knew both of Michael's parent's personally. And now he hears that one of them died? He wasn't sure what to do. But Gin knew Michael was trying his best to stay strong. So he did as well.

"I see. I am sorry for your loss." That was all Gin could really say.

"It's not your fault Dojima-Senpai. But I hope you and Joichiro continue to live for them." Michael said. He didn't want to make him feel guilty. They did have to know though. "Sorry I don't feel like bathing anymore." Despite being a mess he wheeled himself out of the hot springs as Gin could only watch his now Nephew roll away.

"I knew he was a great chef, but I see potentially in him like never before. When I found him in the hallway and found out he had served 75 portions before the God Tongue, I thought it was a cruel and awful rumor. Now that I know he is the son of those two, he might even surpass the God's Tongue. If only he didn't show up things may have been different… Joichiro." Gin thought to himself.

As Michael exited the hot springs he realized that a lot of time had passed and he should probably get to bed soon. Although he had no idea where he was going to sleep. As he was walking down the hallway he noticed a blond figure… humming to herself? Then he saw two figures collide and the blond was pushed down to the ground. Ouch that looked like it hurt… Wait a minute. Yukihira and Nakiri?

"Oh boy here we go. This is like after the ceremony all over again." Michael thought to himself. He approached the two as their drama was winding down. Apparently Erina wanted to watch Soma crumble while he was making jokes. That was pretty typical of him. But then why was Erina blushing the entire time?

"Yo Michael!" Soma called out. Erina looked like she wanted to die as Michael approached the two. She didn't know if he had heard her conversation with the male. Yet alone she was just embarrassed in front of the whole class! He didn't want to rub it in. But timing was the key as she heard an all too familiar voice. "Erina-Sama!" And now Hisako was going to see the man that just destroyed her.

Hisako approached Erina at first panting because she was worried that she had been waiting so long! Then she saw an all too familiar red hair figure talking with Erina! "Yukihira Soma!" Hisako was angry at herself that she wasn't faster! If she had then perhaps she could have prevented Erina from meeting Soma again! While she was approaching him and about to tell him to keep his distance she saw jet black hair and silver eyes that she was too similar with. "Michael Xion!"

The four of them kinda stood there not really knowing what to do. They simply glanced at one another and their eyes seemed to love the floor.

Michael honestly didn't know what to do about this situation. One minute he thought he would just walk by the drama and the next minute he was caught up in it. Soma didn't know anything about the exam so he didn't know that he beat Erina on a wheelchair. On the other hand both Erina and Hisako knew exactly what had happened. While Erina couldn't meet his eyes Hisako did look sorry for him. Michael simply sighed.

"What's the sighing for Michael? Aren't you happy that you passed the first day?" Soma asked curiously. Was he not happy for some reason? He should at least be glad that he got through the first day. Not a lot did.

Michael tired again to meet with the God Tongue's eyes but she simply didn't connect. He decided to answer Soma's question. Not before grinning a little bit that scared Erina.

"Of course not! I had to wheel myself around serving 75 portions! And it didn't help that God Tongue over here was racing me!" Michael said playfully. He wanted this to be over and her to see it meant nothing. Erina looked annoyed and Hisako let a little giggle out as Michael began hanging his head. "You try racing against Erina in cooking. Man I am soooo tired!"

"Whoa seriously?! That's cool! Wait what?" Soma realized that both Erina and Michael had finished before him. And Michael beat Erina while on a wheelchair and served more than her! "Michael are you okay? You look a little pale." All three of them now looking at Michael. The color in his face had turned into a ghost. He was too tired from that test. Despite all the exercise he had done the conditioning was all too much in one day. He began to cough up blood.

"Michael! Michael-kun! Xion!" All three of them now trying to help him the best they could. They all were around him as he began to stop coughing up blood.

"Sorry guys… I guess I am just really tired. I am going to head to my room." Michael wiped the blood that was in his hand against his shirt. Before any of them could protest though Michael headed off to a room.

Soma turned to the other two girls and noticed they had gotten worried expressions on their faces. "Okay what's wrong? I mean besides the fact that Michael coughed up some blood. That shouldn't usually happen to a student. What exactly happened when he was serving 75 servings?"

Hisako and Erina realized that Michael had literally pushed himself to the limit. When they were "checking up" on Michael they had only seen Michael panting and sweating before his sister caught him. At first they had only thought he was getting tired from going around places. But aftering seeing the speed during the food challenge and now seeing that Michael was coughing up blood, they saw how bad he wanted to pass.

Hisako was the first to speak up. "Soma… Michael-kun had to try really hard to beat Erina. He had challenged one of the chef's and said that he would serve 75 servings before Erina could serve 50. He also was training very hard earlier in the day so that way he could move around quickly on a wheelchair. If he didn't do that…"

"I see. Michael really did work in a restaurant before. Especially during rush hours, I would have to move around and make sure everyone was happy. That quickness is built into the body. And he had made up for it by pushing himself." Soma thought to himself. "Does he even have a room?"

"..." All three of them expecting the other to say something…

"EHH? WHERE IS HE GOING TO SLEEP?" Erina now shouting at this point.

"Don't worry about it Erina. I will go find him and bring him back to Mauri's room." Soma taking off to go find Michael.

"Erina I will go with him to make sure he gets back okay?" Erina nodded as Hisako followed Soma. She at least wanted the idiot to sleep somewhere before he failed. Erina retired to her own room.

Michael went to the front desk to ask for some painkillers and a bottle of water. He needed to get the blood taste out of his mouth. As the staff were getting his items for him he couldn't help but notice an annoying sound.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

He looked over to see a black haired figure rolling two balls together… Black and white? Was it like ying and yang? He wheeled over to the figure.

"Hey man… Sorry could you stop doing that? It's kinda annoying." Michael asked the man.

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry. I was told to do this for intimidation." The figure plainly explained.

"Huh?" Michael was beyond confused. He initially came over to ask him to stop not because he was scared. He just found it rather annoying.

"HEY! Ryo-kun? Are you almost done over there?" A white figure asked. She looked like a child almost asking their parents if they were done shopping because they got bored. "Oh? Who is this?"

"I am Michael. Michael Xion." He didn't really know what to think of the pair. If their goal was intimidating others then they were failing.

"Sorry for the wait. Here you go." The staff came back with the dark figure's headband. From the looks of it got a little tear and gotten sewed up.

"Hmm… So you're the one who served 75 servings tonight before Erina. She has brought shame to the Nakiri name!" The white haired figure was stomping and light punching the black haired figure. Yet his face was indifferent.

"Bring shame to Nakiri? Are you related to her or something?" Michael asked curious now.

"Oh sorry! I haven't introduced myself! I am Alice Nakiri! And this is Ryo Kurokiba." They made… An interesting pair to say the least.

"Sorry for the wait. Here are the pills and water." The staff now came back with Michael's things. He immediately took a pill and downed it with water.

"If I had to guess… The quiet one… Ryo… HIs style of cooking is super mysterious. That headband. It's almost like Soma's. He seems to transform into a different person. Of course it's for show… But this guy seems to give off a violent vibe. And the other one Alice. She seems almost as good as Erina. I can't feel any emotion of a cooking spirit though. It's as the spirit of cooking doesn't matter." Michael thought to himself.

"Oh? What is that you have there?" Alice taking the bottle of piles from Michael. "Hmm? What is in this? 200 mg ibuprofen? Michael you shouldn't be taking this stuff. It could get addicting very quickly." Michael was kinda surprised that she looked at the active ingredients of the bottle and identified it very quickly as addicting. Normally it wouldn't be an issue, but the way she said it made it sound like she was an expert.

"Sorry. I will try to be more careful." Michael hoping that Ryo and Alice would leave soon. He felt it again…

"Well try your best to survive. Michael Xion-kun! Come Ryo!" Alice gesturing Ryo to follow her. Michael was hoping she was out of range as he began to cough up blood again. It was less this time but he would still feel his whole body aching. After calming down a little he began to wheel himself out of the main lobby when he noticed a few figures talking and decided to hide himself in the shadow.

"Exercise-Induced Pulmonary Edema? What does this mean?" Gin asked a doctor surrounded by a few of the other chefs. Wait that doctor… It was Doctor Jackson!

"Well… It basically means that he exercised so much that his lungs couldn't honestly take it. He may have not had enough fluids to drink and therefore his airway wasn't receiving enough oxygen to provide for the workload. At best we should give him a day's rest because he may be overworking himself." The doctor explained. Michael was shocked to hear that it was possibly Edema. He knew a little about exercise overworking because Emma was going into Physical Therapy. He never thought he would see the day where he overworked himself.

"This is because you wouldn't give him a fair shot! You are such a spitefully man Shinomiya-Senpai!"

"Shut up! He should have given up there!" The man he now saw was the adviser for the servings challenge. And he was vice gripping a young woman… Ouch.

"Eh? Shinomiya? I swear I have heard that name before." Michael thought to himself before listening further.

"Now now. Fighting will not get us anywhere. But Shinomiya, you should have at least given the man a chance." Gin replied.

"Hm. I have no time for halfwits in my kitchen. Although he did well with the task at hand." There it was again! It was ever so tiny but a small smile!

"Aren't you three listening? You should give Michael a free day! If you push him any further.."

"Then what Doctor? I will accept the consequences for my actions later." Michael wheeled himself to the three chefs and doctor.

"Mich…. Michael Xion! What are you doing here? In fact you shouldn't even be here! You should be in bed by now!" Doctor Jackson exclaiming at this point.

"Now now please calm down. You are attracting a lot of attention." Michael pointing to all the students staring at them. The doctor blushed and calmed down as the students were dispersing from the scene.

"Michael, please think about it for a moment. You are endangering your own life by overworking yourself."

"Sorry doctor. But I am afraid this is something worth the risk." The doctor looked shocked and was about to be very angry…However.. He stared into his eyes. Michael's eyes had a fire in them. He had never seen such determination before. "If I can't get over this with my own strength… I will never survive out there in the cooking world." The other three chefs looked at this boy. And all of them were impressed with his resolve. Gin knew the boy was too tired. When he found him he was bleeding from his mouth already. He happened to clean it up and wheel him to the hot springs himself.

"Hm. Well I will take both parties arguments into consideration. Michael. You MUST take the first half of tomorrow off. However you are expected to come for the second task. IF the doctor approves you to go. Otherwise we will discuss makeups. How does that sound Doctor Jackson? Gin asked the doctor. He sighed but ultimately agreed to the compromise. Michael wasn't going to argue with it much. He would be mad that he missed the first half of the day but knew that he needed the break. His body was too worn down otherwise.

Michael began wheeling himself back to the main lobby only to find Hisako and Soma almost running into him. They looked wiped out. Michael cursed because they were probably looking for him.

"Whoa, how long have you guys been looking for me?" He asked curiously. Michael had taken painkillers. Unfortunately they didn't stop the pain of Hisako slapping him across the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT? WHERE DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO SLEEP TONIGHT? HUH ON THE FLOOR? She was screaming at this point attracting a lot of attention. Soma looked at Michael and couldn't stop laughing. He looked like he had died right there out of pain and lifeless body just sat in the wheelchair. Hisako looked towards Michael and realized what she had done. She couldn't stop panicking and wondered if he killed the boy. She was blushing furiously trying to get the boy to wake the other hand Michael was practically screaming in his mind. But he couldn't stop smiling.

"I am glad I came to this school mom. I have made some interesting friends here."

* * *

Author's Note: Done at 5 am. Whoot I am awesome. What did you think? By the way I am not an expert on these types of unfortunate Edemas. Please let me know your thoughts. Speak now or the next chapter will already be written. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8: The day before a storm

Author's Note: Shout out to Cloud4012 who has been helping me out with this story. Given me some good ideas and always has good input. If you guys have any suggestions or comments then feel free to message or comment. I will respond to the best of my ability!

* * *

Chapter 8: The day before the storm

After being slapped by Hisako he apparently passed out. And all the staff members including Doctor Jackson had seen it. So the staff explained to Hisako and Soma that he would be sitting out the first half of that day while Doctor Jackson was checking Michael to make sure his face wasn't broken. However he wouldn't do the second half if Jackson had disapproved it. Although Gin seemed to joke about makeup's considering he had exceeded over 50 servings anyways. Apparently Jackson wanting a restraining order against Hisako. Hisako Well that earned him a slap as well… Which he also passed out from. After that Hisako and Soma wheeled Michael off to Mauri's room along with his luggage that they picked up from the lobby.

"Sorry Yukihira-kun. It seems I have misjudged you." Hisako said out of nowhere. She had been thinking that she had gotten over Erina-sama on purpose. However after seeing that he was genuinely caring about his friends and seeing that he didn't seem to be coming onto Erina, she wanted to accept him. Michael somewhat bridged that gap somehow. If she hadn't seen this side of Yukihira then she didn't think she would have accepted him.

"Oh. Thanks I guess." Yukihira hadn't been really paying all that much attention. He wasn't sure where that came from but he appreciated the gesture all the same. He was thinking more about Michael and how mysterious this guy really was. The fact that he coughed up blood and then tried to wave it off as if it was nothing wasn't normal. Although when Yukihira thought about it he might have done the same thing. He wasn't so different. He would have tried to play it off and later deal with consequences.

"You really hit him hard you know." Yeah that was an understatement. His face still had Hisako's hand print all over it.

"Hm. It's his own fault for being such an idiot!" Hisako yelled.

"Well it's not like he was going that far. You were really worried about him?"

"Ooofff course you idiot! After he started bleeding like that… I mean I use medical cuisine yet I couldn't even help him during that…" Hisako's shoulders seemed to drop after her words left her mouth.

"Don't worry about it Hisako. It's not like he blames you. He just needed time is all."

They continued to walk down the hallway and hadn't really exchanged many words. When they heard a groan from the wheelchair.

"Ow…. My cheek bone. Hey Soma maybe you should get slapped by Erina? I think that's only fair." Michael groaned has he had awoken when they were just outside Mauri's room. A few people seemed to be still up.

"Haha very funny Michael." Hisako replied with a grumpy face.

"I am serious though! Come on Soma! Take one for the team here."

"You are joking right? If Hisako can knock you out then Erina would surely kill me!" Soma said defensively.

"Oh come on! It wouldn't be all that bad. Besides you can consider it her payback after you bumped into her." Michael noticed Hisako was still a little annoyed by that. But surprisingly no slap or remark came from Hisako about that incident.

"Hm? So they made up while I was passed out. They at least seem on better terms now. Yukihira seems to have his usual groove and so does Hisako. The awkwardness is gone." Michael thought to himself. He laughed a little and then sighed.

"What is it?" Hisako asked curiously.

"Man it really is sometimes fun and sometimes weird to read people's emotions."

"What are you talking about?" Soma asked with a curiosity. Hisako looked a bit worried. She wasn't sure if someone else knowing about his Tongue was a good idea. However Michael thought that Soma could be trusted.

"This can only stay here Soma. You understand that?" Michael asked with some seriousness behind his voice. He really didn't want too many people to know about his Tongue. Soma nodded but looked confused all the same. "I have a Tongue. It is similar to Erina's tongue. It's known as the Tongue of Emotions. It's unique to where I can sense and taste people's emotions and convey them as well." Michael explained.

Soma… Well he wasn't sure what to think. He finally understood a little about the mystery of this guy. After all he had just finished a talk with Gin-senpai about the God Tongue. And here he was hearing about another one. So he simply spoke his mind. "So why don't you want it to be known?"

"Well can you imagine what people would think and do? People would be fantasizing about me and I would attract a lot of attention. I don't really want that. Plus it seems like a copycat or a fake or something like that. I would never hear the end of it." Most of what Michael said was true. He wouldn't mind the attention but he didn't want to be compared to Erina. It was unfair to both of them.

"Ah I get it then." Soma processing all the information.

"Well it's getting late. I am going off to bed. Michael, I will have the hotel service call you in the morning so that way you can be ready for the evening testing. Oh! And here. This is my number in case anything happens." Hisako said as she walked away to her room. He saw her smile at him brightly before she turned her back to them.

"See ya Hisako." Both Michael and Soma replied. They now both entered the room. It seemed that Shoji, Diago, Marui, and Yuki had all passed out on the bed. While Megumi, Ryoko, and Shun had been up.

"Ah! Soma-kun!" Megumi said as the two walked in. "Michael-kun! Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I have been doing better since the accident."

"Still. We were all so worried when we had heard that a car had hit you. We thought that maybe…" Ryoko couldn't finish the statement. The thought had hurt her so much.

"Yeah. I am sorry for worrying you all so much." Soma took a seat on the floor and began playing with some cups.

"Michael. What's that on your shirt? Is that blood?" Shun asked curiously. Michael had cursed to himself. Shun always had to be the observant one huh? Soma gave Michael a glance. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. The others were anxious for an answer.

"Yeah. It is." The three looked at him like he was crazy! Just blood?! What the heck is that suppose to mean? But before they could scream and ask questions Michael put a little finger against his lips. And he pointed towards the four sound asleep on the bed. Michael knew the reactions they would have. They all calmed and settled down slowly. "Apparently I have been overworking myself lately. Due to the serverings challenge I had to work extremely hard to get through the challenge."

"Wait… Does that mean that rumor with Nakiri Erina and you actually true?" Ryoko interrupting Michael. Again Michael wished that the rumor hadn't spread. Now there would be questions and doubt for Erina's character.

"Yeah it's true. I had to push myself to the absolute limit." His three friends looked with a curious face before accepting that it had actually happened. Meanwhile Soma had juggled around 14 cups and Michael laughed at that. He took one of the cup from the juggle but Soma had managed to pull it back and was now juggling 13.

"Soma. How many do you think you can get too?" Michael asked.

"Hmm. Don't know. Maybe 20?" Soma replied.

"How about this? If you can get 20 then I will make food for you guys tomorrow. I have the first half of tomorrow off anyways." All four of them looked at Michael with joy but then was depressed at the same time.

"But Michael! We don't want you to work worse in your condition!" Megumi tried to convince Michael otherwise.

"It's not a problem. I should be able to grab a kitchen and it will be food that can will give you guys energy. Besides I need my practice in. On the other hand…. If you fail Yukihira then you have to make me food when we get back to the dorm!"

"EHH? NOT HAPPENING! SUPERRRR CUPPPP ROTATIONNN!"

The following day Michael woke up in Mauri's room and everyone had already started the morning tasks. It was around 9am so they were about to get started now. From what Michael had figured Soma and Megumi were heading to a similar face. He didn't think he had to worry… But he never knew if Soma was body was still aching from the other day and he grabbed the painkillers available to him and downed them with the water.

"Well I better get to the kitchen. Soma BARELY made it to twenty. And besides I think that everyone is going to need a pick me up today." He thought to himself as he exited the room.

"And where do you think you are going?" Michael shivered has he hadn't expected him to be outside his room. Sometimes Hisako gave too much information to the front desk I guess.

"Nowhere Doctor Jackson. Just to a kitchen to make some breakfast." Well half of that was true. He was really hungry but he also needed to make food for his had started to wheel away and of course the doctor wanted to keep tabs on him.

When Michael had entered a kitchen he thought about what would be good for his friends and himself. He decided just to some special waffles. After about half an hour he completed his dish.

"Jackson here. You can have one too. After all you are still recovering from being slapped." Michael had laughed at that. Imagine a doctor being schooled by a high school student. But she wasn't the queen of medical cuisine for nothing. He brought over a waffle. Jackson didn't really watch what he had made. But something was different about this waffle. He took a bit out of it.

CRUNCH!

"This is… Bacon?" Doctor Jackson was in slight disbelief. He couldn't believe that he had tasted Bacon in this there was eggs in the waffle as well. But yet the waffle was so sweet and tender. It almost tasted like… "A donut?"

"Let me explain. In America they have this thing called a wonut. Originally it was a combination of a donut and a waffle. However I took it to an extreme turning this into a French waffle. Using cheese, scallions, eggs, bacon, cinnamon, honey, and some waffle and donut mix. The waffle mix was slightly altered in order to account for the crispness of a donut. I was able to create a donut that is healthy yet sweet. I also added some blueberries in there for that finally rich yet a little sour to the dish." It wasn't too hard of a dish really. But Jackson's head looked like it was about to explode. He decided to leave it and continue to eat his own and worked on making dishes for his fellow friends.

Later on in the day after some examinations Michael unfortunately hadn't been cleared to go to the evenings rounds. Doctor Jackson explained that his body wouldn't be able to keep up with another 50 servings challenge. His muscles in his arms wouldn't last and his core had been overworked still. He was honestly still surprised that he could use pans and pots that well.

After Doctor Jackson evaluated him he left Michael alone while he reported the situation to Gin. It was around the time though that Soma and Megumi should be getting back… But he had heard from some students in the main lobby that Soma had gotten himself in a right mess. Apparently Soma had challenged Shinomiya for Megumi's sake or else she would have been expelled.

"That sounds like him. Whenever injustice or wrong deeds are at hand, he always jumps in. He sees that things are unfair and they need to be just. But… Damn I wish I would have been able to challenge him!" Michael thought to himself. He had been anxious with the rest of the polar star dorm and to calm them down he decided to grab some food he had prepared for them.

"Here this should calm you down." Michael said to everyone in the room.

"Is this? A salad?" Yuki asked.

"No look more closely!" Diago yelled. "This is a Pasta Chicken Salad!"

"Correct!" Michael said. "This is an Italian dish! I took some pasta from the kitchen and layered it with cheese inside. After having that being down I soaked it with the chicken oil after I cooked it. That way you can taste the chicken with the pasta. Additionally there is red peppers, lettuce, and tomatoes for the salad."

Everyone took a bit and instantly they felt their muscles and bodies relax. Even Marui who had looked like a ghost got all the color back in his face.

"This is amazing! I can taste the chicken satisfying and in harmony with the pasta! And the crispy raw vegetables make me regain my energy!" Yuki explained.

"But… There is something that is tying this all together. SPINACH?" Diago exclaimed.

"Yeah. Normally people wouldn't like spinach, however I was able to use the chicken's oils to my advantage. It covers up the taste of the spinach so you wouldn't notice it there. But the crisp texture is still in the dish." Everyone looked at Michael and realized that most of the fatigue had vanished. They had all knew he was a good chef, but to take away fatigue just like that… By the time they finished the dish they felt happy and relaxed again. Most had fallen asleep after they had finished the food. Michael still wondered where exactly Soma was. He decided to leave the room and find out.

Michael was outside and enjoying the moonlight that shined right into his face. He was wheeling around the campus and noticed most had already gone to their rooms or asleep already. He was about to give up when he saw a red haired figure.

BAM!

"I lost. I lost. I lost. Damn it." Soma had been overly frustrated. He was happy that he and Megumi were going to be able to continue, but he really wanted to win that Shougeki. He had issued the challenge himself and he was ready to go. Yet Megumi became the head chef and they did the best they could. He was about to walk away when he saw a figure and then his foot…

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Soma screamed. He foot had been run over!

"Gezz. One minute I am being helped up from Hisako slapping me and the next minute Soma had almost gotten expelled from the school. You are piece of work you know?" Michael stated wheeling off of Yukihira's foot.

"Don't run over my foot idiot!"

"No YOU are the idiot man! If you are going to challenge Shinomiya then at least have me come with you!"

"What so you can pass out again?!"

"Hey that was only one time! And besides I am better than you anyways!"

"What was that?"

The two continued to argue under the spotlight of the moon. They didn't see in the window the former first seat evaluating his students.

"Yukihira was the only one truly wanting to win that fight. While Michael in his wheelchair wanted to be in the fight. These two have the hunger and desire to get much better. That's another quality a chef needs." He thought as the two figures seemed to head back to the dorm.

Both were walking back after their little argument and had finally calmed down. Soma entered the room first followed by Michael.

"I'm home-" Soma didn't get to finish that statement.

"YUKIHIRA!" Yuki had slapped him across the face and had grabbed him by the shirt. Michael couldn't help but laugh and feel bad for him. Two times in the space of two days both had been slapped.

"Well it wasn't Erina, but you took one for the team very nicely I would say."

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter didn't have too much in it but it was kinda of hard to decide where to end this chapter. I decided this and the next chapter will have a certain challenge all of you are familiar with. Will it go well or poorly for Michael? Let me know your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9: 200 Servings Part 1

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't gotten to updating as much as I should. But let me remind some that this story isn't for you. It's for me and my all the new followers and people who favorite this story I hope you are enjoying. This chapter is a little short. But I will hopefully get a long one next time.

* * *

 **In New York City…**

"Wow I am stuffed! Thank you again for the food! We will definitely be back before you leave." The last customers had finished their meal and began to leave the building.

"Glad you liked it."

The man closed the restaurant for the evening and was on the rooftop of his partner's building. It was a nice of New York City. But he knew that he couldn't stay long. He had places to go and travel around the world.

"Enjoying the view?" A man with silver hair asked.

"Yeah. I am taking in all of New York's air. A lot has changed over the years."

"I know what you mean. The last you came over this restaurant was doing small. But then I was able to focus on it more and turn it into a four and a half star restaurant. Still… It doesn't mean I am proud of the decisions I made." The silver man's head seemed to love the floor. His head hadn't moved once since on that spot.

"Manny. Don't worry about the past. I know that it was hard for the both of you." The man had put a hand on the silver man's shoulder.

"Ah. Sorry Joichiro. Thank you for agreeing to this. So are you going back to Japan?"

"Yeah. I need to take care of **that** issue." Joichiro's eyes were hidden in the darkness. Yet Manny could see that Joichiro was seriously about the issue at hand.

"I see. I understand. Good luck my friend. You are going to need it after all."

 **Back in Japan.**

After an eventful night the next morning wasn't all that special. Michael wasn't cleared for morning events. Finally though he would be able to resume in the afternoon. While he still wasn't in the best of shapes, he was finally happy to be returning to the battlefield. He had finished prep for the afternoon and stepped out of his bedroom to see some soup and a note.

 _Here is some medical soup. Don't even think for a second I made this for you. I happened to make some for Erina and had some leftover. Please don't push yourself -Hisako_

Michael laughed a little to himself. Hisako had a funny way of doing things. But she could have done it without having to make an excuse. Still he appreciated the thought and gladly finished the soup. There had been something that had been bothering Michael though.

"My cooking… It's putting emotion behind the food and making everyone feel emotions beyond their comprehension. It makes them feel a certain way about the food and they can't quite figure out the base behind all of this was still my mom and sister. They are the ones I fight for. Yet Hisako's food... Still has Erina on it. It's almost the same as mine… But her's still is lesser than mine? What's going on here?" He decided to push the thought away for now.

 **A few hours later…**

Michael had been back in action and it was better than sitting in a room all day. He was able to get through the tasks at a fine pace and kept his body in check. By the end he was sweating but none of the pain was there. He had kept his medicine on him and took it sparingly. After finishing the evening challenges he was wheeling back with Yukihira and the others from the polar star dorm. Everyone was talking about tasks they did while Ryo and Shun were looking at the schedule.

"Michael are you doing better?" Megumi asked with some concern. She knew his friend was better but knew he didn't like showing weakness or pity. After Soma explained his injury she was terrified that it could happen again. All doubt though was taken away as Michael smiled and told her everything was better. She sighed in relief.

"Shouldn't you be asking Mauri that question though?" Soma asked. Michael looked back to see Mauri making it alone on a walker cane.

"I am doing okay. I should be thanking Michael though. If he didn't tell me to do some running I am not sure where I would be." Marui explained. Or at least as best as he could, his voice was still a little first he thought Michael was crazy for making him do physical activity. But when the mountain challenge came around he was thankful that he had partially listened to him.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't do-" Michael was interrupted by an announcement on the intercom.

"Students of Totsuki Academy! One hour from now at 10 o'clock. You will gather in the banquet hall in your uniforms."

"EHH?"

"Man that sucks. I was hoping that Dojima-Senpai was going to let me get some sleep." Michael complained. At the same time though Mauri looked like he was ready to die so sleep was I guess overrated at that point.

After entering the main hall rumors unfortunately had been already been going not only about Michael's match versus Erina, but Soma's Shokugeki against Shinomiya as well. Soma seemed to have his hands full with a man named Isami and a woman named Mito or Nikumi. The stares that had been piercing Michael was unbearable at that point. He was saved though when Dojima took the stage in front of all the students.

"Good evening all. I have come to inform you about tomorrow's test. The contest for the test is to provide a new breakfast buffet menu, one that is appropriate for the guests here at Totsuki Resort. Breakfast is the main face of all hotels. That means you are representing this resort with your dish." He explained.

"Representing Totsuki Resort…" A few mumbled through the crowd. This alone put pressure on everyone in that room. They could easily tarnish Totsuki's reputation with one mistake.

"The main ingredient will be egg. The exam starts at 6am. You may use this time however you wish. Kitchens will be open." Everyone had pretty much lost it and Mauri and Yuki pretty much fell down to the ground. Only a few were still calm about the situation at hand.

"Buffets… And an egg buffet. How very unique." Michael thought to himself. Michael hadn't really worked too much with buffets. In his father's restaurant it was small time so there wasn't really need for a buffet. And the one he ran in Japan with his mom wasn't that kind of restaurant. As he began to walk he saw Erina and Soma doing... Well what they always do. Argue and have funny moments with each other.

"Those two honestly need to get a room. I think this entire school is tired of hearing them argue."

As the group separated off Michael found himself in a room with Soma, Ryo, and Alice. Although everyone needed to get this task finished almost everyone hit a fatigue wave. Ryo and Alice though after only an hour decided they knew what they were going to make. From what Michael saw Soma would be making an Omelet and Alice couldn't have been happier.

"I see... For people who are used to this it's not a problem. But to those who haven't the energy this task is to mention the ingredient for this task was egg. Egg was something that could get ruined very easily if the flavors don't mix together or if it was cold like Soma's dish. His dish is certainly appealing, but as a buffet I am not so sure. It's almost as if the dish needs to be in the moment." Michael thought. He decided he would go to the test kitchen first and try different things.

It was around 11:15pm when Michael saw that he was getting a call from his sister Emma. He decided to step out of the test kitchen for a little bit. He needed the break anyways.

"Hello little bro?"

"Hi Emma. What's up? This is rare for you to be calling at a time like this." Michael had figured Emma was up for another all nighter but still to call him right now?

"Well it's about Dad... " Emma's voice seemed grim. Although Michael knew it didn't mean what he had thought there was something there. "He wants you to visit during the break after the exams." That had shocked Michael and caused him to laugh.

"Old man wants me to come visit even though I haven't passed? Gezz that guy will never change. Well I will talk to him about it. Although I am in the middle of my exams right now."

"MICHAEL XION YOU WERE WORKING ON YOUR EXAM AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO ANSWER MY PHONE CALL?" Emma practically screamed into Michael's ear drum at this point, shattering it completely.

"Gezz you would have been mad if I didn't accept it."

"Why you little…"

"Hey now calm down. I will think about it. Thanks for relaying the message. Anything you want from New York then if I go?"

"Hmm.. Well I would want something from that Hibachi place downtown. The egg fried rice I loved! Even if it's cold I could just warm it up." Emma explained.

"If I remember correctly you dreaded going into that place."

"Well that's because I didn't want to wait that long! I was hungry."

"Uh-huh and you say I got a weird thing with food."

"Can it cripple."

"Fair point. Way to go for the cheap shot. I will talk to you soon. Good luck with your all nighter."

"HEY HOW DID YOU KNOW-" The line got cut as Michael hung up.

Michael sat in his chair for a little deciding the menu for tomorrow.

"I have too many ideas on what I want to do! I don't want to do anything American or Italian. I need to be creative and come up with something that people will remember!" Michael thought to himself. He gave up after a while and started to wheel himself back into the kitchen.

"CRASH!"

"My apologies…. Michael!?"

"Gezz watch where you are going… Hisako?" Both simultaneously kicking themselves in the head mentally for not paying attention.

The two started at each other and Hisako gave off a furious blush, while Michael simply tired to play it off as if nothing happened.

"So you decided what you are going to do already?" Michael asked trying to break the silence.

"Umm…. Yeah I have."

"You mind telling me what exactly?

"You are thick headed aren't you? It's that soup I made this morning. I altered it to work with eggs."

"Wow! That's amazing Hisako! I was wondering where all that energy came from!" Michael gave off a simple grin as Hisako went back to blushing. Although Michael wasn't quite tall enough he managed to at least put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the soup Hisako." Hisako simply was frozen as Michael had wheeled away from her back into his own kitchen.

"... Why I am spacing out all of a sudden?! He just compliment me on the soup is all! Gezz Hisako get a grip!" Hisako tired to forget about the memory but she placed her hand on the shoulder that Michael had put his on. "It felt so warm…" Hisako thought as she went upstairs to Erina's room.

While in the kitchen something that Emma said reminded Michael of that time that they did go to that Hibachi place in New York. Although it had been a long time since then. After looking at his watch and seeing it was around 2 am he needed his rest. So he decided to sleep in the chair.

 **Flashback- New York City 6 years ago**

"Dad do we really have to go eat here? I don't want to wait that long!" A younger Emma complained.

"Yes honey. I already had made reservations for this place. And your older sister Rachel and mother went to a concert. While your older brother Takeshi went to his martial arts tournament. We promised her that we would bring them food from here. Trust me I know it will be good." Manny Xion explained to Emma.

"Yeah but it can't be as good as the food we make at home right?" A younger Michael asked.

"Well we'll see about that if we actually go in. Come on you two." Manny guided the two into the Hibachi restaurant. Inside the restaurant was brilliant crown molding and red curtains to contrast with the gold wall. They walked to the front counter.

"Hello. Reservation for Xion." Manny stated.

 **"** Ah of course. Right this way sir." The waiter simply gestured towards an elevator. Once inside the family was brought to the top floor. As they walked out the children were entranced by the chef's flipping food, entertaining the guests, and how good it all tasted.

"Wow! This fried rice is amazing!" Emma shouted.

"This steak and calamari is great! All the flavors are so well tied together!" Michael also shouted.

"Well I am glad you kids are enjoying the food…"

 **End of Flashback**

As Michael had woken up from the dream he had fond memories of that day. Takeshi had won his martial arts tournament and not been hit once. While his mother and Rachel were able to meet composer John Williams that day. He had a great time with his sister and dad too.

"Alright! I know what I am going to make!"

* * *

Author's Note: Part 2 Hopefully will be coming out here soon. Let me know what you all thought!


	10. Chapter 10: 200 Servings and Silver Eyes

Author's Note: Next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Chapter 10: 200 Servings Part 2 and Silver Eyes

Nakiri Alice didn't particularly care for anyone except her family, aid, and people she is interested in. Like Yukihira Soma. Although she was sure that he was going to fail considering the choice of breakfast item he had picked.

"Gezz. Who expects an omelet to do well in a buffet?" Alice had thought to herself.

Around 5:30 am, Alice walked out of her bedroom and made her way down to the kitchen she was in last night. She knew that her idea would work to perfection and was making sure that all the ingredients were ready. When she entered the kitchen she noticed that a silver figure was looking at a large grill he had.

"What is this?" Alice was unfamiliar with the dish on the giant grill.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" Michael taken back by the sudden appearance of Alice. He had just finished perfecting his dish and didn't even notice Alice walking in on him.

"What is that?" Alice pointing to the dish on the grill.

"Eh? You haven't seen this dish at all? It's quite common with Hibachi places."

"What is Hibachi?" Michael facepalmed. How could someone not know what Hibachi was? Then again Alice probably didn't grow up around that stuff so it wasn't really a surprise to him at all.

"It's nothing. You can find out you mind helping me transfer some of this stuff over to my station? I can't really do this all by myself."

"Hmm… Fine only if you serve me that dish you were making."

"I got it, I got it. Come on let's go."

 _Main Hall E.  
_

"That will be all. Thank you Alice." Michael sighed as his final preparations had been complete. He only had his skills and cooking left to offer.

"Based on last night… This morning I could only go about 40 minutes full speed. I need to have some ingredients prepped so I sacrifice the first 5 minutes. Then the most important part about my dish is speed and precision." Michael thought to himself.

Michael and Alice began to walk to her stand. Michael was suppose to have a partner cooking beside him but he didn't know if they had shown. So he decided to go with Alice to set up some of her things.

"Hmmmmmmmm…."

"What is it? Oh right that dish. Here I have some from earlier."

Alice looked at the dish and didn't really see anything unique about it. "What is this?"

"It's egg fried rice and some stir fry on the side. I came up with it when I went to a restaurant one time."  
Alice thought it was a weird idea and still didn't have the perfection she was used decided to try the odd creation.

"Ah! This dish! It's surprisingly powerful! This oil! You need to pick an oil so it can produce carcinogens. (Carcinogens:It's a substance capable of causing cancer in living tissue.) In a stir fry you need to have peanut or canola oil to break them down easier. This dish's flavor decomposes into its component monomer molecules, glucose and fructose." Alice thought to herself. "Who is this boy? He was able to hit all the molecular levels almost to perfection. The only reason why he didn't was because it was a tad too cold. But there is something else… The fragrance..."

"So how was it?" Michael saw Alice and it looked like her head had exploded. He decided to leave her at her own stand and went back to his. When he went back to his stand he noticed a guy… Smoking? No he was just smelling cinnamon. Michael tried to get through but he was too entranced by the smell.

"Excuse me? Can I get through?" The white haired and dark skinned man seemed to get out of his trance.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way."

"It's fine. We all have our own ways of getting in the zone. I don't think I caught your name."

"Hayama. Akira Hayama."

"Oh. Well I am-"

"I know who you are. Michael Xion." Hayama's voice changed from friendly go getting to a serious and almost dangerous stare.

"What is going on here? I am feeling… a sense of pride, fighting for someone else's sake, and not feeling proud enough… Yet it's all for competitive reasons. It feels only towards cooking." Michael thought to himself. He had never seen this before. Someone having so much emotion towards someone who they had barely even meet. He smiled at the thought though.

"I see. You aren't cooking for yourself then." Michael changed his tone of voice and his expression was uncanny. Michael did something unconsciously that he had never done before. He stared into Hayama and his eyes turned from jet black to a light silver. He didn't know it but it was an intense stare.

It was Hayama's turn to be shocked as he felt something he had never felt before… Fear. "I am afraid? Me Hayama Akira? Why is my hand shaking? I feel as if he could end me in one fell swoop. His eyes they are so intense. I can't move." Hayama simply watched as the man before him simply reverted his eyes elsewhere.

"Good morning to all. I hope you all got some sleep. First let me introduce our judges for today. Dojima said as many people began coming in. "They're food suppliers that have partnered with Totsuki Resort. They're pros and know what today's task involves."

"Additionally the resort's staff will also be judging your dishes, including Tokihiko Sakuma and Hiromi Sena." The two faces were thrown on screen. "You have two hours! BEGIN!"

Everyone was in a scramble fest. Trying to get there food out there and be appealing to the customers at the same time.

"Now then. This is where I bet it all." Michael thought to himself.

Only after 10 minutes a huge crowd was gathering around 2 booths in particular.

"This fragrance!"

"That smell it's so potent!"

"I want that dish so bad!"

Hayama to say the least was just doing his normal thing. He was gathering customers by using the power of his dish to perfection. However what he didn't expect was the booth going on next to him.

"That guy… Is he really human?"

"He is wheeling around on a wheelchair and is like a cooking machine!"

"Look at how fast his hands are!"

Michael had taken the first 5 minutes not pumping out any dishes at all. He intended to use Hayama to his advantage. He had seen that Hayama's specialty is fragrance to draw others in. He used the initial time to prepare batches of eggs and noodles for the dishes ahead of time. Once then Michael had already had enough for his first 50. That way he could keep going and not have to worry about prep as much due to his time limit.

"Here! Michael Xion's Hibachi Special Egg Rice Noodle!"

"Let's try this dish then." Tokihiko Sakuma said as he took a bite.

"AH! This dish! Despite the lightness of the noodles they give you that deep and meaningful flavor! The egg and noodle are in perfect harmony with each other! The rice used a Yum sauce found in Hibachi restaurants! Yet it works! Using salt, pepper, and a tiny bit of hot sauce is the normal. But he added mayonnaise, cinnamon, and sugar! Additionally with the peppers, onions, garlic, and peas it enhances the flavor!" Sakuma said. The crowds between Hayama and Michael were only growing bigger.

"So this was your plan? Entertainment? You plan on showing off your skills as a chef and taking advantage of your wheelchair which should be a disadvantage! Even more so… Your dish is trying to compete with me in fragrance!" Hayama thought to himself.

"Michael Xion! 200 Servings complete!" Michael sighed as his barely made it with 39 minutes and 40 seconds to spare. He was also thankfully that he had run out of ingredients so he was done for now. He simply wheeled himself out of the hall for a while. Dojima however took notice in the control room.

"That is the second time Michael has come first in this type of event. In the first one he even outpaced Nakiri by a good amount of time. In this one he seemed to blaze through these types of things." Roland said as he walked in the room.

"Hmm... " Dojima simply wasn't surprised by this at all.

"After all, he is the son of Manny and Leah. He might just have what it takes to make it all the way to the top spot. Not yet anyways." Dojima thought and simply laughed at the fact that Michael hadn't even inherited the two of his parent's greatest strengths.

"The devil and the angel."

After about an hour of resting Michael began wheeling himself around the venue to check on the other halls. Some had passed while others fell from exhaustion, pain, or despair. At times like this Michael hated having a Tongue that sensed all emotion. He didn't want to feel any of that.

"How can I feel despair and enjoyment in the same hall?" Michael thought as he had entered the hall A.

At this point Soma had only served around 8 dishes and things weren't looking good. Other around him like Nakiri, Megumi, and Aldini had already finished! While he had little over 40 minutes to finish!

"This isn't good. I should have realized that Alice had said those things because the Omelette Souffle is only good right away! If they aren't taken then they go bad!" Soma thought to himself.

Nakiri Erina on the other hand was looking at Soma with some pity. "That's too bad Yukihira Soma. Now you will finally see that you don't belong here! Take your pride and shame with you!" Erina simply continued serving as she thought this.

Michael saw that Soma's current plate status and then looked over at Erina's…

"Oh… So that's why I felt those emotions!" Michael thought as he saw Soma whispering.

"Calm down. Think about everything that dad's taught you. Analyze the situation and deal with everything all at once."

Michael noticed that a huge crowd was gathering around Soma's stand. He pulled out 8 stoves and his hands were becoming a blur. Michael looked and almost saw a mirror image of himself and he couldn't help but laugh.

"This is exactly my situation! I had a 40 minute time limit, I needed to prep super quickly, and I needed around the same amount of dishes! Things couldn't be more perfect." Michael thought and it didn't take long for Dojima and Hiromi took notice.

"He is slowly increasing his pace to make the impossible possible! The way he moves and his prep work is super fast! Not to mention his focus! He just hit that timer without even looking at it!"

"Michael had 40 minutes to serve his dishes and Soma only as 40 as well. These two had the exact same idea even if it wasn't planned." Dojima thought with a smirk on his face.

As the time began running down he noticed Alice and Erina looking at Soma with surprised faces.

"I guess Alice was wrong about what was right and wrong huh?" Michael thought as the time ran down.

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1…!**

"BZZZT! TIME IS UP! PLEASE STOP COOKING!"

As Soma finished up cooking Michael had approached him and the other two girls and Ryo. Apparently Alice was explaining that she and Erina were cousins…

"At the age of three you took my doll! And at the age of four you told me that my cake was gross! And then at the age of five…" Alice was explaining.

"I don't see how this is relevant information!" Erina interjected.

"Really? I would have loved to hear more. It's a shame really." Michael said the group.

"Michael Xion!" The other two bounced back after seeing the silver haired boy.

"Sup? You have looked better Soma." Michael said looking at the sweat beating down of his shirt.

"And you Soma? You talked big at the ceremony but you don't have what it takes to get to the top! Not finishing that easy proves this!" Alice exclaimed.

"Right? I really failed … I have experienced failure to get where I am." Soma said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"That I could get behind. Every chef… Experiences failure in so many ways. Some don't realize it before others." Michael's thoughts were interrupted though by a pouting Alice.

"You are tough to get through. I can't wait to crush you on the main stage." Alice exclaimed.

"I will be your opponent anytime. Come at me!" Soma said as the two Nakiris separated from them.

As the night dwindled down, Michael had met Isami and Takumi Aldini. They were from Italy and made Italian food as their specialty. When they were in the dorm room Michael had received two things on his phone that intrigued him.

One was from Shinomiya chef which he wasn't sure how he got his number _.Meet me tomorrow at the main entrance alone by 7- Shinomiya_

If that wasn't weird enough, his father had called him.

"Hello? Michael Xion."

"Hey Michael. How have you been?" Manny asked.

"I have been better. I just finished up the last task for the camp." Michael explained.

"Well that's good. Anyways I need a slight favor to ask, although I think Emma already told you."

"Yeah she said you need in New York?" Michael still didn't know why he had to ask Emma to do it for him though. He probably would have accepted either way.

"I could always use some help in the kitchen. Ever since I got this resturant to four and a half stars…" Manny hoped his son would be proud, however he was stopped right away.

"FOUR AND A HALF STARS? Dad? When were you going to tell me that a three star became a four and a half star?" Michael tried his best to hold his anger but how could he? A restaurant that his mom and dad built and all of a sudden it's on the verge of being 5 stars? He couldn't be happier… If he had known about it.

"Sorry sorry. A lot happened! It was one thing to the next! Anyways your brother and sister also want to check on their younger brother." Manny had tried to change the topic and Michael willingly followed.

"Okay okay. So when do I fly in?"

"Tomorrow if you are ready. I am already having a car come pick you up."Manny explained.

"... I am not going to ask. Alright I need to take of something first and then I will go to the airport."

"Okay. Michael. Congratulations on making it through that camp." Manny's voice seemed sincere.

"Thanks Dad. See ya!"

As Michael had entered the room the others were curious as to why Michael had been yelling in the hallway.

"What was that about?" Soma asked causally.

"Oh nothing. My dad is calling me back to New York for a little bit of work." Michael explained.

"New York? Your dad as a restaurant in New York?" Megumi now curious about Michael.

Soma on the other hand wondered something else.

"Didn't dad say he was in New York working on something?" His thoughts were interrupted by Michael though as he explained that he used to live in New York.

"Yeah so I am going to be gone for awhile in New York trying to help my dad out. Hope you guys keep the dorm nice for me." Michael explained.

"Sure thing!" Soma exclaimed.

The next day Michael made sure he got up early to make sure he wasn't late for his meeting with Shinomiya chef.

"Bonjour Shinomiya Chef." Michael bowed to the pink haired figure.

"Like Monsieur Xion." As always Shinomiya chef seemed as cold as ever.

"So? What are we here to talk about? I am assuming this wasn't just a beat on a kid in a wheelchair day." Michael's eyes turned again from a jet black to a light silver.

Shinomiya wasn't a man who was afraid. He had become the number one chef in France and he had overcome so many obstacles to get where he was today. He faced off against countless pros and learned the harsh reality of the world. But he knew of a chef in particular he had met one time by chance who had struck fear into his very soul.

"I see. So it really is you. You are truly the son of Manny Xion." Shinomiya barely spoke as Michael's eyes began to flare even more than before.

"How do you my father?" Michael had kept his emotions in check but… He didn't know even why he was getting riled up about this.

"I met him once while I was with Dojima. His eyes had that same silver vibe and struck fear into all those who dared challenged him." Now it was Michael's turn to be confused.

"Silver? My eyes?" Michael had taken out his phone and used the camera to face him. "Silver! Since when?!" Shinomiya simply face palmed. He noticed however his eyes were beginning to turn back into their normal black.

"Oh gosh I didn't know. Thankfully they turned back for now." Michael said.

"I was going to ask for you to consider work in about 6 years." Shinomiya had enough of this. He just wanted to make his offer.

"Eh? Why that long?" Michael asked curious. Did he not think he could do a good job now?

"Well considering your current state." Shinomiya pointed out his wheelchair. "Perhaps when you recover then you can maybe work." Shinomiya began to walk away as Michael gave him a bow.

"Merci Shinomiya Chef."

As Shinomiya walked away he had considered something. "If he had his power from Manny I would have hired him right there. What a terrifying man."


	11. Chapter 11: The devil and angel part 1

Author's Note: For clarification I should say that Michael's older siblings are currently this age: Emma Xion 18, Takeshi Xion 21, Rachel Xion 23. So this flashback is to when they are younger.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Devil and angel part 1

Hisako had begun packing a bit early for her trip back to Totsuki. She had taken a warm shower and had her uniform on. She was going to check on Erina and she how her packing was going.

"Come on you stupid… GAH!" A voice near the main entrance exclaimed.

Hisako decided to go see who exactly would be near the front entrance at this time. The schedule said that the buses weren't going to be here for a few more hours. When she saw Michael struggling with his wheelchair she couldn't help but laugh.

"Always trying to do everything by himself." Hisako thought to herself as she approached him.

"What are you doing Michael?" Hisako asked as Michael had turned his head towards Hisako.

"Oh Hisako! Good morning to you too. I was going to try and get this bag out of here to the parking lot. But my wheelchair is restricting my movement too much. Would you mind?" Michael pointed to the bag.

Hisako sighed and grabbed the bag as both made their way out to the black car that was waiting in the main parking lot. She was shocked to see two men dressed completely in black with glasses standing outside the vehicle.

"What is with the guards?" Hisako asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't think it would be this tense." Michael replied. "Though I guess after my accident and my mom anything I guess could happen."

Hisako cringed a little bit as both memoires she had felt bad for. Michael noticed and quickly tried to retract his statement. "Come on Hisako. You didn't know and you couldn't have predicted a car hitting me." She simply nodded her head.

"Michael Xion. Please. Your flight for New York is in two hours." The bodyguard said pointing to the car.

"Ma'am we will take that bag from you." The other guard said in English.

"What? I am not sure I understand." Hisako said confused.

"Just give him the bag Hisako. He will take it from you."

Hisako dropped the bag and the guard reluctantly picked it up and put it in the trunk of the car. As the guard was doing so Hisako noticed that the man had said New York.

"Are you going to New York?" Hisako asked curiously.

"Huh? Yeah. I am going for a little bit to take care of something." Michael replied. "Why? Are you going to miss me?" His smile turned into a little teasing grin.

Hisako blushed for a second and decided to play along with the joke. "No way! Why would I miss someone who has caused me nothing but trouble? Please the last thing I would want is more baggage for me!"

Although it was sarcastic Michael couldn't help but feel there was something bothering Hisako. He decided it would be for another day.

"Seriously though. It will not be long. Thank you for everything Hisako. It really means a lot. I do truly mean that. See you soon." Michael said as he went off into the car.

Hisako waved and returned into the hotel. Her heart was beating extremely fast and she wasn't quite sure why...

"This feeling… I can't be right?"

As Totsuki's resort was finally gone from Michael's sight he began pondering something Michael had definitely felt it more so before. He however didn't trust his own judgement. Not yet.

"I need to confirm my own feelings first."

When Michael had made it to the airport, he didn't really think of much to do. He exited the car and the two bodyguards were escorting him to the he was entering the terminal man had bumped into his shoulder despite him being in a wheelchair.

"Sorry young man! In a bit of a rush." The man said.

The two bodyguards looked at the man and looked ready to duel with him.

"It's not a problem." Michael replied. The guards lowered their fists. However when the man had bumped into his shoulder, Michael sensed something from that man. He had felt this aura before, although much smaller. He looked at the man as he entered a cab and briefly saw his face.

"That man… It was Joichiro-senpai… No doubt about it." Michael thought as the two guards escorted him to check in.

 _Memory of New York 3 years ago  
_  
Two figures were in their ready stances. Quietly trying to predict their opponent's next move.

"Where is the next one coming from? Right… Left…"

"He is distracted. RIGHT HERE!"

The fist comes down it's strike path. "MIDDLE? AH!" The man takes the blow and flies backwards. The referee blows his whistle.

"This match is over! Winner Takeshi Xion!" The red haired figure that is Takeshi sticks his hand out to his fallen opponent.

"It was close. Maybe next time." Takeshi stated.

"No way. I will never beat you Takeshi." The man took off his guard gear.

"Well if you didn't cook for us or the shop then maybe you would beat me." Takeshi said with a grin.

"Oh shut it Takeshi." Michael said as he grabbed a towel to cool down.

Takeshi was a lot bulkier than his younger brother. While having red hair (inherited from his dad) he was very active. Not to say that Michael wasn't but Takeshi took it to another level about being active. His six pack and telling his parents how to cook his meals with nothing but protein helped.

"Come on we are going to be late for Rachel's performance." Takeshi said boringly.

"Hey come on! Classical music isn't that bad!"

"I prefer the hip hop and dubstep music. Always gets me rolling on a workout." Takeshi flexed his bicep.

"Man that's why you haven't had a girlfriend since Freshmen(9th grade) year." Michael took off running as he knew that comment was cheap.

"Shut up housewife!"

 _About an hour later...  
_  
Michael and Takeshi had grabbed some ice cream and made their way across town where his older sister Rachel was playing at a piano recital.

"So what are you going to do for your birthday Takeshi? You are turning 18 in a few days right?" Michael asked curiously.

"Hmm… I am not sure. I know that we will have a big party like always at the restaurant." Takeshi explained.

"That's true. What about your future? Are you going to college?" Michael asked nervously. Michael knew what Takeshi's real goal and he wasn't sure if he still pursued it.

"I will go to the olympics and be the number one Taekwondo master!" Takeshi said with his fist held high. Michael face palmed. He knew that Takeshi was planning on becoming number one karate master. Ever since he was 7 he dreamed of becoming number one in the olympics. And ever since he has trained like crazy. Competing in all kinds of tournaments, training seven hours a day, and the worst one not spending any time on his studies. Takeshi did as well as you could do by not studying and sleeping through class. His parents almost prevented Takeshi from pursuing his dream if not for one condition.

"You know though if you want to go you need to get all a's this semester right?" Michael reminded him. If Takeshi could get all A's in his final year he would be able to graduate with a decent enough GPA to where he could go to a good college.

"Don't worry I remember. But let's not talk about me right now. Let's talk about YOU." Takeshi pointed his ice cream stick at Michael.

"What about me?" Michael asked curiously.

"You seemed distracted today. Anything on your mind?" Takeshi didn't look it but he was very perspective.

"Hm. I guess it was Rachel's piano recital that got me distracted. After all this is going to determine if she can make her dream in reality!" Michael tried to change topic and Takeshi left it alone.

The two walked into the theater and took their seats near the back row. The announcer came onto the intercom.

"Next performing. Number 3. Rachel Xion. Piece: Sonata n. 23 in Fa Minor (L. Van Beethoven's) First movement."

"Sonata huh? Very powerful choice. Rachel must be feeling confident." Michael thought to himself.

Rachel walked on stage in her elegant blue dress that contrasted very well with her silver hair. She had spotted her two younger brothers and saw that Michael had a grin knowing that he knew she was confident. She had to hold her laugh as she bowed to the crowd and took her seat in front of her maker. Rachel had her hands on the keys. Taking on last deep breath...

"Come!"

Rachel began her piece quiet. Very quick yet sweet. As the the sweet notes were playing she began to increase the tempo and powerful and elegant strokes across the keyboard. A quick rhythm. Hitting the notes one after the next making sure not to miss any. Making sure her fingers are all in the right places she had hit a very quick Forte. Accelerating very quickly across the keyboard she had hit all the keys she had needed. Finally getting to the climax the tempo she began to strike with all the intensity she had!

"A few more measures!" Rachel thought as she began her finale.

The final keys echoed throughout the entire theater. And it had taken some time for all the spectators for them to notice that the piece was over.

"Rachel's gift… The ability to bring entrance others with the power of music." Michael had seen it so many times. Ever since he remembered Rachel first playing the piano. The more powerful the piece the more people were in another world. Michael was the first to clap as he was used to the trance already.

"Eh? The piece is over?"

"I thought that the piece was still playing!"

"Wow I didn't think it was over yet."

The audience exploded with remarks and gave a standing ovation for the performance that enhanced all of them. Even Takeshi was a little impressed.

"Well I guess it was alright."Michael had smiled at the sight. It was the first time that Takeshi had been to a live performance with Rachel playing. And he was glad to see his brother got entranced by the music.

 _A few hours later…_

Michael had went ahead and went home for the day to help out with the restaurant. His brother and sister had already gone out with their friends so Michael went separate from them. However what he didn't expect was to see his mother and father in the back fighting. He had gotten his uniform on and walked in the room.

"AND I AM TELLING YOU IT'S THE RIGHT CHOICE!"

"Please don't yell so loud! Other people are going to start leaving!"

"I NEED TO DO THIS LEAH! FOR US FOR HIM!"

"Dear have you seen his powers yet? He can't have… Michael!" Both turned to see Michael just standing there listening to them arguing.

"HMM? WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?"

Michael couldn't really move. His body had frozen. Like a deer in the headlights. But instead of moving. He stood still completely. Without a single word coming out of his mouth. Dead silence.

His father's eyes were a dark red like his hair. It was piercing to him. Michael had began shaking because he was in so much fear. His knees buckled to the ground he had to hold himself from shaking.

"MANNY STOP IT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO YOUR OWN CHILD!" Leah screamed at this point. Manny had seen what he was doing and quickly took his gaze of his son. Manny's eyes returned to a regular had felt immediately safer now that the stare was gone. But he still couldn't get up.

Leah made her way over to her child and took Michael's hands and cupped them with her own. Michael had all of a sudden felt warmth and began to relax. His body stopped shaking and his fear had been virtually vanished.

"It's okay Michael. You are okay now…"

 _End of Dream_

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We about to began our descend towards New York City. Please return to your seats and make sure your seat belts are fastened safely. We will land in about 30 minutes." The intercom spoken.

Michael began to wake up has he saw the Statue of Liberty and the city that he knew and loved.

"3 years huh? I wonder how much it's changed."

* * *

Author's Note: That Piano scene was very hard to describe. I played piano for about 5 years but it's been a while. Character Development! They are important for Michael's arc for while he is in New York. So while it isn't the most exciting chapter and it's not too long, I needed to get this done. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: Devil and Angel part 2

Author's Note: So... Yeah... I am late. School has been a thing and I haven't been doing well. Anyways. I am slowly readjusting all the new chapters and soon it will all be right. This chapter if you couldn't tell was the hardest to make so far by the long update time as well. It's hard to create something fresh. Regardless hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: The devil and angel part 2

As the plane had landed Michael had began wheeling himself into JFK airport. He was pretty familiar with the place and started to make his way to baggage claim. When he got out of the elevator though he saw a man holding a sign that had his name on it. He began to wheel over to the man.

"Are you Master Michael Xion?" The man asked in a polite tone. He had worn a very fancy butler outfit and had a light skin in his late 60's.

"Yeah. Did Manny send you here to pick me up?" Michael replied. He was getting curious at something. First security guards coming to pick him up from the resort, and now he is getting a butler to pick him up from the airport.

"How much has dad gained from the restaurant? Surely this would cost a lot of money to get done." Michael thought to himself as the butler answered his question.

"Why yes. Master Xion requested me to pick you up. Come along now I will take your bags."

As they exited JFK Michael saw a sleek black limo and a little ramp he was able to wheel into.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." The limo sped off and JFK was no longer in sight.

It was rather early in the morning and there wasn't much traffic around. As the Limo had crossed over a bridge Michael saw the Statue of Liberty he had been to since he was a kid.

"New York… It's been a long time huh?" Michael thought as he had entered the heart of New York City.

When the Limo was going along it's route Michael had noticed something. The direction they were going was almost the exact opposite of where the usual restaurant was.

"Excuse me sir? Weren't we supposed to be going Manny's restaurant?"

"Oh your father didn't tell you? We are going to a new location today." Michael was honestly not surprised at all. "Dad didn't tell me. Why on earth are we going to… holy crap what the hell is that?" Michael thought as they were pulling up to the building.

As Michael had the ramp descend for him he wondered exactly how rich his father had gotten. Not only was this location extremely expensive but it was taking up a lot of space. The outside had a fine marble finish pillars and it was practically shining beside all the other restaurant. Even Xion's was in big fine Red and blue colors.

"What the hell? Did Dad win the lottery or something?" Michael was overall shocked with the changes. Their family certainly wasn't poor, but they were by no definition rich either. As he entered this new building he saw a lot of workers and new appliances being installed. He tried his best to maneuver around them.

"Chef is sure working hard isn't he?"

"Yeah… Well after what had happened… He has been working non stop ever since the incident."

Michael had entered to what he believed to be the kitchen. None of the builders were in there as all the appliances had been installed. He saw a red haired man simply staring at a picture. He was wearing a chef's coat and his hair slicked back. His red hair matching his dark eyes. Michael tried his best not to read his father's emotions.

However having a Tongue of Emotions made the feelings very apparent in the room. Determination and regret.

"Manny." For now Michael didn't really feel like calling his father dad. Every time Michael had messed up on something or didn't do something right he would always get a glare. It did scar him to a point. He was angry at his father.

Manny looked up to see his son in a wheelchair and staring straight at him. He had heard about the wheelchair incident from the director of Totsuki himself. But he couldn't believe his son had grown so much.

"Michael. It's been a long time. How have you been?" Manny asked looking back towards the photo. Michael saw that the photo was old and had all of his family in it. Michael's anger was slowly rising.

"... That's your first question? How have I been huh? And then you don't even look at me anymore you look at the past version of me." Michael's fists had been clenched up and his anger finally to the boiling point. His own father?

"WELL I WILL TELL YOU HOW I HAVE BEEN! MOM DIES AND THEN I GET PUT IN A WHEELCHAIR. THEN I HAVE TO GO TO A TRAINING CAMP AND THEN PUSH MYSELF TO NEARLY PASSING OUT. OH AND MY FATHER GOES AND MAKES HIS OWN RESTAURANT WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME! FINALLY TO TOP IT ALL OFF MY OWN FATHER WILL NOT LOOK AT ME!" Michael had ran out of breath and was so frustrated with his father.

When Manny looked at his child he saw a look as if he was in a mirror. It was the same look he would give to his opponents during a Shougeki. It was apparent that Michael's anger clearly made him this way.

"Ah..." Manny took a deep breath and stared at his son like he had many times before. Those devastatingly piercing eyes. He stared at Michael and saw that Michael hadn't been fearfully like he had been before. No… his eyes were as silver as they could be. And they weren't backing down anytime soon.

"It seems that you have acquired my side of the power." Manny simply looked away from his son retracting his eyes and putting away the stare. That statement made Michael calm down and then his eyes returned to the jet black color.

"What are you talking about old man? What do you mean your side of the power?" Michael was very confused. He didn't quite get what his dad had meant by that.

"You see Michael… I know about your tongue. How it is the Tongue of Emotions and you can read people's emotions very well. But… You only have that Tongue because of your mother and I." Manny began to explain. "See… In Totsuki your mother and I were known as the Angel and Devil. While your mother could easily make everyone feel at fresh and ease, I was the opposite and made everyone bow and overpowered them almost. But when you were born the two powers combined into one forming your tongue. However we always thought it as a possibility for you to regain your abilities. So when I would stare at you I would always hope that you would have some sort of reaction. And clearly your mother didn't like that. We argued all the time and eventually she didn't want you to be burden with more."

After the explanation Michael had realized a few things. First, the reason that he had the Tongue in the first place was because of his mother and father. The second being is that he had both his mother's and father's powers. And finally his father simply had taken the wrong approach of training him which forced mom to leave.

"I am sorry son. If I didn't try to force your powers so early then perhaps this all would have turned out differently…"

"Ha…" Michael sighed heavily and felt a weight being released from his shoulder. "It was a mistake. We all make mistakes and it's been a long time. I just wish that the situation was handled better. Ignoring all of that, mind explaining to me what happened? Why are you expanding and where did you get the money for that?"

"Ah that… Well you see I had help from an old friend. He came to New York and helped my restaurant succeeded marvelously. Eventually I was invited to present my food with him and we had gained so many valued investors. But… Some weren't happy with the change. So I had to get some better security with this new restaurant. I am trying now to succeed with this business and I thought I would call you in to have you see it." Manny truly wanted his son to see his opening of his new shop. He thought it would be a good experience for him as he would be soon facing much tougher challenges in the later stage of his career.

"Alright… Let's see it." Michael said as he began a tour.

Although Michael knew his father wasn't exactly a businessman couldn't help but be impressed. He had seen that everything had been very well planned out and entire restaurant looked top class. And when they got to the top floor he walked into a golden ballroom area. Many tables and a lot of space to move around in. The view from the deck was perfect to look at. Michael could see himself looking into the night here a lot.

"Well that's the tour. I am going to make some food. Why don't you head back home for now? Jet lagged out you will probably need your sleep. Plus your brother and sister would be home as well. I will have James escort you out." Manny explained.

"James huh? Thanks." Michael said as he rolled his way back to the elevator.

As the two had entered the elevator, Michael was curious about one thing.

"So how exactly do you use your power?" Michael asked.

"Hm? Ah that. Well you see Michael I have learned to control it now, but at Totsuki whenever I got angry I would use this power by accident. Eventually I learned to control it for now." Manny explained.

"So how long do you think I would need to control it?"

"Now that depends son. Because your Tongue of Emotions let's you control how you feel. So you could master it very soon."

"I see…"

When back on the first floor Michael made his way out to the limo where James was waiting for him.

"Master Michael I am to take you home now." James said bowing as the ramp began to rise for the limo.

"Thank you James. I do appreciate this." Michael entered the limo and began bringing all the nostalgia back. It had been so long since he was last in the city. He knew he wouldn't have long in the city so he took in all the things he could.

As the car rounded the corner he saw his old restaurant and his home. The old restaurant had been a little updated with the outside but everything stayed the same. And he was glad that not too much had been changed from the original.

"Master Michael. Here is my phone number in case you need a ride anywhere. Master Manny needs the car right now to visit with other contractors and investors."

"Thank you James. That will be all for now."

"Of course sir." James bowed and the car began to disappear.

Michael entered the restaurant to see that it was still doing very well in business. People were having fun and enjoying themselves on a Saturday.

"Welcome… Michael?!" A person screamed.

"No way! Michael is back?

"That can't be Michael! It's been years since then!

"But look! That hair! Come on how could we forget that?"

All of the regulars from before Michael had left started to greet him and ask how he was doing. But out of everything they wondered how exactly Michael had been in a wheelchair. After explaining everything to them everyone went back to their food. He had forgotten how the old restaurant was.

The very Americanized restaurant had a royal feel to it. Almost like the new restaurant expect it kept itself unique. The feel to it and then the overall atmosphere of New York felt captured in the restaurant.

As he went through the restaurant he went to the back where he had seen some old staff and they welcomed him in. But then he was able to see a pair of two familiar faces working out what seemed to be the orders of the restaurant.

"Table 4 needs there order soon!"

"I think we need to take tables 7 and 10 orders soon!"

Michael simply smiled and decided to sneak up behind the two and pushed them into the back.

"Manny isn't making you run the restaurant again for fun is he?" Michael asked.

"Hey come on. We need people to help out-" The two figures turned to see their silver haired little brother.

"Michael!" Both leaped out and hugged him nearly taking all of his breath away.

"Ow ow ow! Broken man over here!" The brother and sister laughed as they released Michael from their vicegrips.

"So little brother? What was it this time? Did you break a girl's heart and she destroyed you?" Takeshi grinned.

"Oi Takeshi!" Rachel punched him in the arm a little for the snarky remark.

"Yeah yeah okay. So what about you two? How have you guys been?"

After Michael had explained his situation, Rachel and Takeshi began to explain exactly what had been happening in their lives. Rachel was now in a orchestra symphony for New York and making her name around the world producing music and even going on tour. Takeshi after high school had entered the Olympics later that year. Although he only got silver and aimed to head for gold in the years to come.

"Why are you two exactly working at the restaurant then? I don't think either of you are in the need for cash." Michael asked.

"Well about that… Dad needs help because he can't maintain both restaurants at the same time." Rachel tried to explain.

"So ever since then we had to come back and work here for a little bit. Rachel has sometime before she has to play again as her tour just ended and I could use sometime off training." Takeshi finished up.

Michael clearly saw that the distress that the restaurant was having in the back. He saw that food was slow and it wasn't as fast as it should. It seemed while the tourists left displeased, the regulars knew what was happening and were patient. But Michael knew that eventually the regulars would begin to question the work at Xion's.

"Alright I will help. Michael set aside his stuff and began to reach for the knife when Takeshi grabbed his hand.

"Hey hey are you sure? You are in a wheelchair!" He tried to reason with his younger brother. Although it would be usefully he couldn't stand to see his brother like this. However he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it! I will get the orders done! I got the endurance!" Michael began chopping and preparing meals at a speed where he was actually early for everything. Food began to make it's way to the tables and slowly but surely the restaurant began to calm down.

 **A few hours later…**

It had gotten into the night and overall the day was uneventful. After having more customers coming it was pretty relaxed overall. But Michael still was rolling on his chair until close.

"Man! Good work! I am beat out. That jet lag is seriously going to be a problem for this next 2 weeks." Michael complained as he had set his knife down and had some water to cool himself off.

"Whoa Michael, 2 whole weeks?" Rachel asked as she had been washing dishes.

"Yeah. I am suppose to be here to see Dad's new restaurant open and see how it is being in the REAL world. So I am staying for quite a while."

"Then Michael? Tomorrow we are going out for a little bit." Takeshi proposed.

"Out? Where exactly are we going?" Michael asked.

"You will see when we get there. For now get some rest man."

"Alright see you then.

 **The next day…  
**  
Michael and Takeshi waited outside as the Black Limo had rounded the corner and had began to pick them up

"Ah Master Takeshi and Michael. Where are we heading today?"

"We are going to the active care center." Takeshi said as he entered the car.

"EH? Takeshi what do you mean by that?" Michael shocked to hear that they were going to a center of all places.

"Come on now. Don't you want to see what an Olympic trainer could do for you?"


	13. Chapter 13: Rehab and Gifts

Author's Note: So it's been a while. For those who thought I was dead, well I am not. It's been a crazy amount of time since I last updated. I hope my writing has gotten better and this story still does well. This is the last chapter before Michael goes back. So hopefully you guys enjoy! Thanks for those who stuck with it!

* * *

Chapter 13: Rehab and Gifts

When Michael had entered the facility he was beyond shocked at the size of the overall facility. It had the latest in sports equipment, a good amount of trainers, and almost every type of environment for every sport.

"Impressed?" Takeshi asked.

"Beyond impressed. This is amazing! I can't believe this is where you have been getting treated!" Michael still shocked at the overall size.

"Well having coming silver in the Olympics has its perks. Anyways come on let's go to my trainer to see if she can do anything with you."

As Michael and Takeshi were moving along the facility he noticed a lot of people either training or getting rehab. Many were top athletes and from the looks of things they were going hard. Both approached the reception desk at the front of the waiting room.

"Yes, may I help you? Oh, Takeshi! I didn't expect for a while!" The receptionist spoke out,

"Well, I am on break. This is my little brother and I wanted to get him checked out.I was actually checking to see if Kelly was here." Takeshi replied saying.

"Oh! Well, now she should be in her office! I will go let her know now!" The receptionist got out of her chair and went behind the two doors.

After only a few minutes a woman who Michael assumed was Kelly called out Takeshi's name.

"Hello, Takeshi! It's been a while! And I see you brought a visitor!" Kelly said.

"Yes well, this is my little brother. Michael this is . She was my main trainer for the Olympic training season. She is very skilled at what she does and I thought she could see if they could speed up the process in any way." Takeshi explained while seeming extremely proud.

"Dr. Kelly it is an honor to meet you." Michael bowed in his chair. "I hope my brother hasn't been too much of a nuisance to you." Takeshi went from smug to red-faced and embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it too much. We have only had several major incidents." Dr. Kelly now laughing a little to herself.

"Hey! I haven't had one injury yet!" Takeshi yelled out.

As they continued to talk was an interesting person. She was standing at a tall 6.2 inches and was very fit. Her long blond hair and her somewhat tanned skin could make her seem like a model. She had glasses and was wearing a blue outfit with high heels. Why she was working as a therapist was beyond Michael.

The three walked to an extremely large room to where it had a lot of exercise equipment and an x-ray machine.

"Okay Michael, why don't you come here. We are going to get you an x-ray first to get you examined for the limbs and ligaments that we need to focus on. We will be able to develop a better training program for you based on that." Kelly explained.

"Alright." Michael simply rolled over and just like that Kelly was able to get the x-rays from the machine.

As she was looking through it Michael and Takeshi had been talking a little bit about the future.

"So how is Emma?" Takeshi asked.

"She is good. College is going well for her and she is making a good amount of friends." Michael replied.

"Is that so huh?" Takeshi said lost in his own memories.

Emma usually was the one that got the best grades in the family, so she had gotten a lot of praise from her parents. Takeshi, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite of that and got the worst grades out of the four of them. Although he later improved upon this he still had some bitterness towards Emma in the past. But now he simply respected her. He knew that Emma would spend countless hours studying as Takeshi did training.

"I wonder what exactly is happening in Japan right now?" Michael wondered.

Totsuki Academy…

After coming back from the training camp everyone began to relax for a little bit. Apparently, in the next few days, they were going to announce who exactly was in the Autumn elections. So while some were on break others were working very hard to make sure that the elections would go smoothly. One of those people was Erina Nakiri.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you Erina-sama. Are you sure you are okay? You might be coming down with a cold." Hisako asked while holding her tablet.

"Eh? I am fine Hisako!"

"Sure… Well if there is nothing else I am going to prepare some lunch for us!" Hisako quickly left the office off towards one of the main kitchens.

As Erina sat in her chair she was looking at the possible applicants for this upcoming elections. She had to admit a lot of talent came in with this year's group of freshmen. But of course, she would never say that out loud. She knew good chefs when she saw them. It wouldn't matter in the end, though. After all, she was going to claim the top seat above all of her peers. When looking at the next applicant brought back some memories long forgotten.

Name: Michael Xion

Age: 15

Previous experience: Family Dinner

Accomplishments: Chapelle Sensei A rank. Passed the Resort challenge.

Shougekis: Zero

"Michael Xion…" Although Erina never wanted to admit it, she did feel bad for when a car had hit Michael. It was unfortunate but he waved it off completely. She wasn't really sure whether she should allow him in this year's autumn elections. He maybe had the skills for it, but the amount of work on a wheelchair is too strenuous. While she didn't like Michael, she respected him as a chef. Nothing more nothing less. When facing the real world he wouldn't be able to get away with that.

"Erina-sama! Lunch is ready!" Hisako yelled throughout the compound.

Erina set the papers down for now and decided that maybe she would dabble more on the issue later.

Back in America…

"Well Michael, I do have some good and bad news." Dr. Kelly had just finished the X-Rays and came back with an interesting amount of emotion. Michael sensed some dread but there was some hope behind it.

"So the bad news is that your legs are going to take at least another 3 months to actually heal properly. The good news is that with enough rehab we could actually allow you to walk on them for a short period of time." Dr. Kelly explained.

Michael and Takeshi were both surprised that Michael could actually start to walk so soon. But both knew that was using the type of tone that had a catch.

"However, this rehab is going to be extremely taxing on the body. You will be pushed to the absolute limit. So you are going to be completely exhausted in order to get maximum results. Otherwise, it wouldn't be worth it. Understand?"

Michael simply sat in his chair for a few moments contemplating his choices.

"On the one hand, it is better to get this over with to get quicker on my feet. But, how exactly am I going to be able to help with the business let alone cook? No… It doesn't matter. I need to get back on my feet now more than ever."

"Yes, I understand the risks," Michael said with a determined look on his face.

"Let's get started!"

RING RING!

"Oh sorry, that's mine." Michael sheepishly reached for his phone.

"Hello?" Michael asked whoever was calling him.

"... WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID FATHER?!"

A week and a half later…

Michael felt like he was in hell.

His whole body felt as if it was on fire. He could barely move his arms. The amount of water he needed was insane. And he could literally sometimes feel his muscles stretching themselves out. He still couldn't believe that his own father forgot to tell him about the pre-open of his own restaurant.

The amount of work he had to do with the new restaurant's pre-opening was exhausting enough. Michael along with Manny had worked on a new menu for the restaurant and throughout it, all Michael tried to absorb everything about American food. While having a previous experience with the culture helped he still had trouble keeping up and had a lot of the staff angry at him. Michael wasn't really angry at his other staff but at himself. To the point where some of the other staff saw his silver eyes. However, it was quickly ignored as they had more important things to do.

But despite all of it, he managed on the fifth day to catch up with the tempo and pace of the entire kitchen. Eventually, by the end of the week, he was accepted as a member. The following week he had learned all he needed to know about his other chefs and was able to keep the flow of the kitchen perfectly. To the point where he was finally able to make dishes on his own. It was exhausting but he had made it through the week and a half. He was sitting on the top floor of the restaurant enjoying the view of New York.

"Hey, Michael… You only have a few more days here right?" Manny asked his son.

"Yeah… So what about it?" Michael wasn't mad at his father but to say that he wasn't annoyed was a different story.

"Come here, I want to give you something." Manny walked back inside to the dining area.

Michael followed and he stopped in front of a painting. It was a beautiful picture of a full orchestra in Beacon Theatre. In that picture, he saw that Rachel was the pianist and he couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

"Now check this out." Manny stepped towards the wall that the picture was housed on and pushed against the tile below the image of Rachel on the piano. The painting started to open up and behind it lead to a small office.

"Wow! You had this installed the entire time?" Michael couldn't help but be impressed. The idea of an office was cool. Although it would be impractical if guests were eating on the top floor it was still awesome.

"Yeah now come on." Manny stepped in while Michael rolled in.

The office was nothing fancy, it had a few windows showing a view of New York, a triple screen computer, and a lot of closet space? Michael couldn't understand the need for a closet in an office like this.

"I am going to give you a few things before you leave here. Think of it as a few birthday presents for when I wasn't around."

As Michael was trying to wrap his head around what he could possibly have gotten he saw that Manny had pulled out something very similar to him.

"That's… Mom's old violin?" Michael asked. Michael along with cooking and fighting had another hobby to keep him busy. That was music. Music was something that always was soothing to him. Plus he would be able to put everything into a piece and leave it all on the table. He was like Rachel in that way. Although he stopped when he was 12 he did occasionally play from time to time whenever he had the chance.

"Yeah. I think she would like you to have this." Manny handed over the violin case. And Michael began to unzip the case. When he opened it, he discovered the fine craftsmen ship of the wood and the overall feel of the instrument. One notable discovery was that the case had the name of "The Lady Tennant" inside of it.

"Wait a minute… The Lady Tennant… Isn't that?" Michael began to speak but was quickly silenced by his father.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay? This thing is worth 1.6 million dollars and if people found out that a 15-year-old kid was carrying this thing around it would be insane! People would come after you all the time!"

Michael quickly understood and zipped the case back up. The Lady Tennant is a very famous violin. With its notable players being Ulf Hoelscher, Xiang Gao, Yang Liu, and Charles Philippe Lafont. It was a very fine instrument and value worth of 1.6 million dollars. Now it was Michael's instrument to hold on to.

The next thing that came out was a set of knives. The case held several knives and all of them being Tsukasa Hinoura brand knives.

"EHHHH? WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE?!" Michael saw yet again another expensive gift in front of him. Tsukasa Hinoura knives were known to be some of the most expensive knives on the market. They were fine knives and had a 3-dimensional pattern on them that almost all chefs recognized.

"I have had these waiting for you for a long time. I knew that one day you would need these for when you went to the academy. I know that these will provide you to be useful." Manny said handing over the case of knives.

"Thank you very much. I don't know what to say." Michael still trying to get over the shock he was having. These two gifts were already as it was.

"Now for the last two... Here. Let's go to the kitchen." Manny said stepping out of his office.

"Eh? Why are we going there?" Michael asked curiously.

"We are going to teach you a few new tricks." Manny a grin on his face and couldn't wait to see the Director of Totsuki when he saw that technique.

Two weeks from when Michael first arrived JFK Airport Gate 12...

"Do you know when you are coming back?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm. I am not sure but I will let you guys know." Michael said with a grin. Michael's outfit had changed a little. He had a black jacket with a red shirt on the inside with Xion's on it. And he was wearing some black jeans as well. Apparently, the old man really wanted some black red contrast.

"I sent the rehab program to Doctor Jackson as well so you could continue when you return to Totsuki. Although they don't have all the equipment there he will be able to provide replacements pretty quickly. Give me a call if anything happens." Dr. Kelly explained.

"Thank you, Doctor Kelly. I appreciate the time that has gone into my rehab." Michael did a quick bow to her and turned to Takeshi.

"Next time you are back on your feet we are so having a match." Takeshi had a fist out.

"For sure." Michael pumped the fist back. And Michael finally turned to Manny.

"You know the risks right?" Manny asked as the others stared at him confused.

"Yeah. But… It's the only way. Cooking is the only way for me. I must surpass myself." His eyes changing to a quicksilver that Manny only saw for a brief moment.

"Our son has changed into a scary version of us. I can only imagine the faces of Totsuki academy." Manny thought.

"Then I have nothing to worry about. Go get them, Michael." Manny said with his own red eyes.

"Alright then… Let's do this."

Totsuki Academy…

"Michael Xion… Does anybody have anything to say about this man?"

"... I am not sure we should allow his participation." Erina spoke out in front of the 10 elite seats in front of her around the table.

"Oh? Why is that Erina?" Isshiki asked with some understanding.

"Well for starters he is in a wheelchair! In all the years of these elections we have never once had that! We should stop him now before it's too late! His career as a chef may be over!" Erina trying to make an argument for him to stay out.

"I see your point Erina, but I must respectfully decline and support him for the upcoming elections. At Totsuki resort he showed off his talent and was able to serve 200 servings like it was nothing. And he was able to beat you in the servings challenge. Besides the wheelchair I think we would lose out in talent wouldn't you agree?" Isshiki asked. While he knew that Erina was right he couldn't let one of his dorm members opportunity fall down the drain. It would be Michael choice alone after all.

"I concur. I support his participation in the upcoming election. He hasn't been here long but he has definitely shown he has what it takes. What interests me more is that he is in a wheelchair. If he didn't have this restraint I wonder how far he would go. I don't know why you are so against the idea." Ezian replied.

Erina simply sighed and pushed her chair back in.

"If nothing else… Let this be the final decision. By the power of the elite 10!"

* * *

Author's Note: So Yay! I finished the rest of this chapter pretty quickly. What could Manny have taught Michael? Who knows? Well, I do. By the way, I took the Violin and the Theatre from actual places and things. As well as the Knives. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed! Leave a review for any notes and besides that have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14: The chocolate Shokugeki!

Author's Note: The longest chapter to date! This chapter has something that I feel should have been in food wars but I understand why they didn't. This is an early Christmas gift to you guys and I hopefully will be able to pump out another chapter before 2017! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: The chocolate Shokugeki!

" _Thank you for the other day."_

" _Don't mention it."_

" _SCREECH!"_

" _MICHAEL!"_

" _His..a...ko?"_

"AH!"

Michael sat up from his seat and realized that he was on a plane. He was in a cold sweat and quickly regained his he began to have his surroundings, he held his head.  
 _  
'Another nightmare… It's still been of that day. I didn't think that it would scar me that badly.'_

Getting off the plane, Michael made his way through the Japanese airport and had it to baggage claim. After grabbing his bag, Michael made his way outside and flagged for a taxi.

' _Ugh, I am so sore. Hopefully, Doctor Jackson can get me some good painkillers.'_ Michael thought as his car had left the airport. After a long plane ride, Michael had been stiff for the entire way to New York. Not to mention he had now his bags plus a 1.6 million dollar Violin now. He was going to have to get used to that one.

As the Taxi drove him in front of Totsuki academy, a security guard gave a signal for Michael to roll down his window.

"Name please?" The guard asked.

"Michael Xion." Michael simply replied. The security guard looked at his board and noticed that he was on a list.

"You are actually here with perfect timing. You need to get to the main courtyard as quickly as you can. They have an announcement for all of you freshmen."

"Oh okay…" Michael was slightly confused that he was on a list. But he wasn't going to say anything about it. The gate was raised and Michael's taxi went into the taxi first took him to the Polar Star dorm and was then going to drop him off near the main courtyard.

"I am home!" Michael yelled throughout the house. Fumio was the only one who came out. It seemed the rest were in the courtyard.

"Michael! It's been a while! How have you been?"

"Fumio-san! I have been better. Do you mind taking these up to my room? I actually need to get going the main courtyard." Michael asked.

"Sure! However, you will be staying in 109 now. Because you can't get up to your other with the wheelchair." Fumio explained.

"Alright! See you later!" Michael said as he wheeled himself out.

As Michael left Fumio noticed two things. One was that Michael's entire look reminded her of his father. His outfit also helped his silver hair and reminded Fumio a lot about Manny. The other was the case that sat next to the suitcase. It's fine leather finish and shape wouldn't escape Fumio's eyes.

 _'Leah huh?'_ Fumio couldn't help but smile. She remembered all the times Leah had played the Violin during the night. At first she Fumio kept trying to get Leah to stop playing. However, it ended up not working and overtime Fumio and the rest of the dorm loved hearing her play. Well… Everyone except that man.

Totsuki Main Courtyard…

Michael made his way to the main courtyard and saw a lot of people standing around a hot air balloon. From what he was able to gather someone was announcing something. And moments later a big board with a ton of names on it appeared. It looked important and Michael went ahead and saw what all the fuse was about. As he went to the board he saw a lot of kids crying or cheering. He didn't quite know why but regardless made it to the away he saw that there were two separate groups. An A and B group. He quickly saw that he was in group A.

 _'If that's the case… There is only going to be a certain amount of winners from each group. Then they might have to duke it out…'_ He was rolling away when he accidentally rolled into a blond guy and a somewhat chubby dude.

"Oh sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Michael said very sheepishly.

"No problem… Wait… Silver hair and in a wheelchair?! YOUR MICHAEL XION?" The blond pointed his finger towards Michael.

"Ni-chan you are scaring him." The brown haired figure stated.

Realizing his mistake the blond coughed and tried to play it off. "Sorry for the sudden outburst. I am Takumi Aldini." The blond held out a hand. Michael took the hand and shock it.

"I am Isami Aldini." The brown haired figure simply waved and Michael waved back.

"So how do you know me exactly?" Michael asked wondering how this Takumi knew about him but he didn't know anything about him.

"Yukihira mentioned you and after the Totsuki Resort stage everyone's been talking about you," Takumi explained. "Apparently Soma was complaining about the amount of Shokugekis you have been getting but how he hasn't gotten any. BUT IF ANYTHING I SHOULD BE FRUSTRATED BECAUSE HE HASN'T CHALLENGE ME!" Takumi yelled towards the sky. Michael rolled over to the other brother and whispered to him.

"Is he always like this?" Michael asked. Isami simply nodded and saw his brother going through his normal speeches about Yukihira.

"OI! YOU THERE WITH THE SILVER HAIR AND FAKE!" Someone shouted from across the courtyard. Michael gripped his wheelchair hard and turned to the person who called him a cripple.

"Who are you calling a fake?" Michael turned to the guy. But instead of using a loud voice, he was calm and collective. He used his silver eyes to gaze his into the person's soul.

The man who had called out to him stumbled backward in surprise. He had never seen a terrifying sight. He struggled back to his feet to show he wasn't afraid.

"I am the leader of the Chocolate RS Club! Aoi Kohaku!" The man shouted loudly.

Michael had never really heard of the RS clubs. He did know that they are usually people in their second or third year. Based on this guy's attitude it looks like he was the first year for him. His black hair and brown eyes combined with a somewhat big body. He was tall standing at 5.11 inches and weighed almost 240 pounds. He was the leader of the Chocolate RS Club for a reason. Takumi and Isami tensed a little when he had heard that he was the leader of the Chocolate RS club.

"...Okay. Nice to meet you Aoi Kohaku." Michael simply reverted his eyes and turned back to Isami and Takumi.

"Wait a minute you bastard!" Aoi quickly ran in front of Michael and stopped him from progressing any further. "I challenge you to a Shokugeki!" Everyone in the courtyard gasped at this declaration of war.

Although Michael had never really experienced one before he did know the rules. Well, he actually would not have if his dad didn't explain them to him. Two cooks must agree to a showdown, an odd amount of judges, and a theme.

"What do you want exactly?" Michael asked. He hadn't even seen the guy before. Takumi and Isami meanwhile gave Michael credit for standing his ground.

"There is no way that you have beaten the God's Tongue! I refuse to believe that garbage! Therefore I am challenging you for your spot in this year's autumn election!"

Everyone in the courtyard either yelled or began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Seriously?! Challenging for a guy's spot in the Elections this year? Has this ever happened before?"

"But… That guy… He has no reason to accept!"

"Yeah! He could just not accept the Shokugeki!"

"He is a coward if he does that!"

Michael simply sighed. "What could you even give me in return for that? According to the rules, you have to give something of equal value to my spot in the election." Aoi simply pounded his chest.

"If you win, I will give you Chocolate RS and I will leave this academy." Aoi glared at Michael. Takumi and Isami gave Michael credit for standing his ground.

Michael could feel his resolve thanks to his Tongue. He wasn't going to say no to a man who has already decided the path to walk. Although he didn't want his expulsion, he knew that was the only thing of value. The autumn elections are one of the only times to show off. If you don't at least make it there you could kiss your time here at the academy goodbye.

"Very well Aoi. I accept your challenge. The theme will be…" Michael whispered so only those around could hear him.

"HM?! Are you sure?"

"Oi! Michael Xion! Are you crazy? That's…" Takumi began to speak but was quickly cut off.

"Bye Aoi. I will go hand in the papers."

Totsuki Main Headquarters…

As Director Senzaemon looked towards his papers he saw that the Autumn elections had been decided by the elite ten.

" _Hmm… This year of gems is very interesting… Who will come out on top?"_ The director of Totsuki sat in his chair looking through all the applications he had gotten.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Come in." The director acknowledged the knocking.

"Pardon, the intrusion." A figure came in. Or rather wheeled in.

"Ah… I see you have changed a little bit. Michael Xion." The director smiled as he saw Michael with his new attire.

"Yes, well I had to at some point." Michael sheepishly closed the door behind him. "This is for you Director Nakiri." Michael handed over the paperwork and the director couldn't help but laugh.

"I see. Very well. It will be in three days. But don't underestimate your opponent on this Michael. He isn't a pushover."The director said looking at the papers. He couldn't believe that Michael would do something like this. _'He must have a lot of confidence. Manny… You created a monster…. HAHAHA!'_ The director thought as Michael had already left the room.

Back at the polar star dorm…

"I'm back-" Michael didn't get to finish though as he got a hand across the face.

"Michael! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DID YOU WAGER YOUR SPOT IN THE UPCOMING ELECTION HUH?" A frustrated Yuki asked while Michael was still staggering from that hit.

"Yuki! Calm down!" Megumi tried to make sure that Michael didn't get hit again.

"You start trouble the moment you get back huh?" Ryoko asked as if she was expecting it.

"HEY! That sounded like I always cause trouble!" Michael exclaimed.

Dead silence.

"I am not that bad am I?"

"Whatever. How do you guys even know about it?" Michael asked curiously on how it got out so quickly.

"Oh! I can answer that!" Soma pulled out a magazine and handed it to Michael. In big bolded letters it read: **"THE FIRST TIME IN TOTSUKI HISTORY! AOI KOHAKU CHALLENGES MICHAEL XION FOR A SPOT IN THE AUTUMN ELECTION! THE LEADER OF CHOCOLATE VS THE DEVIL!"**

"Geh! Man news traveled fast. AND WHY AM I A DEVIL?" Michael shocked to see that it already made the papers.

DING!

Michael pulled out his phone to see that Hisako was calling him.

"Hello-" Michael began to answer but was interrupted.

"WHY ARE YOU ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE THE MOMENT YOU GET BACK IN TOWN? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU CAME BACK!" Hisako yelled through the phone.

' _Man, I really got to stop causing trouble for everyone.'_

"Look Hisako, it's not like I had a choice in the Shokugeki. The man was determined to take my spot in this year's Autumn election and so I decided why not?" Michael grinned on the phone before continuing to tease her. "Besides, why are you worried about me? It couldn't be that Arato Hisako actually cares about someone besides Erina?"

Although Michael couldn't see Hisako's face he knew exactly how she was feeling.

"HUH? No way! Absolutely not! Forget I said anything! I hope you lose your Shokugeki and get kicked out of the tournament!" And with that remark the line was cut.

 _'Geez… If you are going, to be honest with yourself just say it out loud…'_

"Anyways that's how it is. I got a few days to prepare and then I have to begin focusing on whatever topic we get for the election in the next few days." Michael wheeling himself to one of the test kitchens.

"Eh? Michael, you are already going to prepare for the election? But what about the Shoukgeki? Shouldn't you be more focused on that first before the elections? After all, if you lose in the Shoukgeki then you will not even be in the election!" Megumi tired to explain to Michael who had stopped rolling.

"Yeah… Normally that would be the case Megumi." Michael turned his chair around and stared at everyone present. He activated unconsciously his silver eyes and spoke. "But… I need to have every advantage I need for this tournament. I can't afford to waste even a single second." His eyes quickly changed back to the normal black and he rolled away.

Isshiki, Soma, Yuki, Shun, Megumi, and Ryoko were all shocked by the appearance of these eyes. It was the first time they had seen a change like that. They were all frozen in place until the door shut to the test kitchen. They had forgotten to breathe and Soma was the first to get out of his trance.

 _'Michael… Just what was that?'_ Soma thought to himself. _'It was even more intense than dad… It was like a devil…'  
_  
 _'Jōichirō-san…'_ Isshiki thought to himself.

 **Flashback right after everyone had gotten back from the Resort and partying**

As the partying continued Isshiki was taking a break simply drinking some water and sitting off to the side. He watched his fellow dorm mates laughing and having a great time. He noticed that Joichiro who they found out was Soma's father was coming towards him.

"Hey, Isshiki?" Joichiro asked the seventh seat.

"Yes? What do you need Joichiro-san?" Isshiki was curious as to why Joichiro called his name.

"Is there a boy here that goes by the name of Xion?" Joichiro having a mood change around him.

"! Yes… There is. His name is Michael. Michael Xion. But how did you know about him?" Isshiki now very curious about how he knew Michael's last name.

"Well… I just knew his father and wanted to see if he was back yet. But I guess he is going to be gone for a while." Joichiro thought back to the airport where he had seen the silver haired boy.

 _'His father?'_ Isshiki thought to himself. "What was his father like?"

"If they called me a demon for cooking then they should come up with a different name for that man. Although he wasn't as good as me for cooking, back then he had a stare like no other. He was known as a devil and would always be able to scare his opponents into submission." Joichiro explained to the 7th seat. "But please don't tell the others about his father. After all, he asked me to keep it from spreading out." Isshiki only nodded in agreement.

' _At least he will be for now. I wonder what manny is going to do about him.'_ Joichiro thought to himself.

 **End of Flashback  
**

' _That was… The devil's glare?'_ Isshiki could only imagine how terrifying Michael's father was.

 **A few days and hours before the Shokugeki…  
**  
"Ah…. Hm hm hm… Delicious! It's done!" Michael thought to himself.

Michael was in the kitchen currently testing his final dish for the upcoming shokugeki. He had come a long way for the dish and he remembered that he needed to stay focused for this. After all, he had to complete his training that his father gave him.

 **Ding! Ding!**

Michael looked at his phone to see that he got a text from an unknown number.

 **Aoi is going to cheat throughout the match. If perhaps you would be willing to join, I would be willing to help. Reply to this text by 10 if you are accepting this offer.**

' _Who is this? And why would they warn me about such a thing? I am not going to take this person's offer…'_ Michael thought. _'Besides… What I have isn't going to be expected.'  
_  
As Michael was leaving for the main hall a few figures looked at him from a distance.

"It doesn't look like he is going to come to you."

"I see. That's a shame. Then we shall see Michael Xion fall." The figure smirked at the thought that a thorn in his side would be eliminated before the elections.

Michael rolls over to Isshiki who was working in the fields.

"Isshiki-senpai. I need a favor."

"? What is that Michael?" Isshiki wondered exactly what Michael would need from him.

Main hall… 30 minutes until Shokugeki

 _'My first Shokugeki huh? I wonder how dad and mom's first Shokugeki went. I wonder if it was something as trivial as this.'_ Michael was sitting on his wheelchair and thinking about his mom. _'It's been awhile huh? Emma is supposed to be coming around next week and that food from America should hopefully last. Maybe I should go to her grave. Lately, I haven't been thinking about Mom or Emma. But we have both gotten so busy and dad turning over a new leaf all of a sudden. I will try and keep my emotions in check for this one. I don't know if mom would be proud of how much aggression I have been showing.'_

Michael had also put a lot of thought towards the text this morning. He also had the lights slightly dimmed as he was watching a Shokugeki and trying to see how Aoi's style of cooking was.

 _'It doesn't make much sense… Why would Aoi cheat his way for a spot? I didn't feel that kind of vibe from him at all. His emotions were only disbelief and determination to beat me. I didn't feel like he was the cheating type. And who exactly was that who texted me this morning? Were they trying to help me, or were they trying to set me up?'_ He looked at that text again that he got from that number.

When he looked back at the screen he saw that the Shokugeki was over. And gasped at what he saw on the screen.

"No! Please give it back! I will do anything you want just don't take that away!"

"Sorry man, but this is going to worth something. I am taking your secret recipe and going to sell it for the big bucks!"

Michael was now furious at what had happened. He couldn't believe that Aoi would use a Shokugeki for that reason. He felt his anger rising and he felt his eyes turning silver.

' _Calm down Michael. It's unthinkable but I need to try and control this.'_ Michael suppressed his anger with his emotions.

 ***Knock Knock***

"It's open!" Michael called out to whoever was at the door. He didn't even bother looking away from the Tv but he did tuck his phone away. When he didn't hear anything being said he paused the video on the tv and looked up. He gave a slight laugh and looked at the figure.

"What? I thought you were mad at me? Weren't you the one who said I was going to lose?" Michael asked the person in question.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Hisako now being kind of nervous for all it was worth. In truth, she was worried about the silver haired man before her. She knew that Aoi was strong and it wasn't going to be an easy task for him. At least that was what she thought.

"I am just worried is all." Hisako simply said without meeting Michael's eyes.

' _She really is worried. I am pretty sure without my tongue I could feel the amount she is worried. She does truly care about me. I wonder why. Maybe it's because I am the first thing besides Erina that she can have some fun with. Or that other thing… But now's not the time.'_ Michael rolled over to Hisako as her eyes continued to see only her toes and the floor. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just watch this match okay? I swear I will not lose." Michael gave a cheeky little smile and wheeled out the door and couldn't help but notice the small smile Hisako had. Unfortunately for Hisako though she didn't notice a hint of silver and blond around the eyes.

 **Arena..**

"Everyone! Hello! I am your favorite announcer and host for today the super cute Urara!" Urara said giving her signature pose towards the crowd and camera.

"Ohhh! Urara-Channnnnnn!" The fanboys cried out as all the other women gave them and Urara death glares.

"Today we have a Shokugeki between the Leader of Chocolate RS: Aoi Kohaku and the man who took the name of a devil: Michael Xion!"

"From the Blue Corner, the chef that surpassed his own limits and has beaten the God Tongue on a wheelchair, it's Michael Xion!"Urara pointed to the blue corner as Michael began to roll in with a determined look.

"And from the Red Corner, the leader of the Chocolate RS and has an impressive record of 10-1, Aoi Kohaku!" The leader of the Chocolate RS club ironically was chewing on a chocolate bar out of his tunnel. He held both his arms in the hand with a pose. The crowd seemed to love it.

"You better be prepared to lose punk." Aoi mockingly said as he threw his chocolate wrapper towards Michael. Michael had a fist and punched it away towards the stands.

"Sorry man, but I don't intend to lose," Michael said with at least one silver eye. While some didn't notice Aoi tried to stand his ground and was scared.

"Oh, my! Aoi was trying to provoke Michael but instead, he batted it away!" Urara quickly realizing the tension in the area.

"What do we know about this Aoi Kohaku?" Soma asked in a curious matter.

"Well, he made it past the Totsuki Resort stage but failed to make this upcoming election. But I have heard from others that he likes to do some off-handed cheating during his Shokugekis!" Yuki said ticked off.

"But how is that possible?" Megumi asked. "I mean if anything happens that could be considered cheating, wouldn't the staff step into help?"

"That's where it gets tricky," Shun answered with a frown.

"You see Aoi has a good amount of power at this school. Even though he doesn't look like, he has a good amount of money and resources towards this school. That's why he is the Chocolate's RS leader in the first place." Marui said adjusting his glasses. "It's going to be a tough match for him if he paid any of the judges to look the other way.

"I hope he knows what he has gotten himself into." Ryoko looked nervously towards the competitors.

"Oh? Look who is in the booth today?" Isshiki said with a smile on his face. Towards the VIP booth, everyone saw a blond and purple haired figure all too familiar.

"... Erina?" The polar star dorm and the rest of the crowd now focused on the elite ten room. Everyone saw Erina and her aid Hisako in there waiting for the Shokugeki to start.

"Why would an Elite ten member be considered about this small scale Shokugeki?" Mauri wondered as he adjusted his glasses slightly.

"Well, it does have something to do with the Elite Ten if you think about it. After all, they are the ones who picked the Autumn election participants. They must have been confident in their choices." Shun simply said but not convinced at all.

 _'So… She is a little worried. I guess that discussion really convinced her to come.'_ Isshiki thought to himself.

Even Urara was a bit surprised before moving back to her announcer duties.

"Now let's go over the rules! If Aoi wins then Michael's Autumn election spot is given to Aoi! And he may participate in this upcoming elections! If Michael wins, then Aoi's Chocolate RS is given to Michael! Additionally, Aoi will be expelled from Totsuki Academy!" Everyone amongst the crowd interpreted the information in different ways. But there was a man who didn't look too worried.

' _That's not going to happen… Michael is quite the fool for giving me an advantage. And he has yet to see his surprise.'_ Aoi thought to himself.

"You will have one hour to complete your dish! Now… Today's theme is...Eh? Is this right?" Urara looked slightly confused as she turned to Michael for confirmation. He simply nodded his head. "Today's main ingredient is Chocolate!"

"EH?" The entire crowd completely shocked on what they just heard.

"But… Chocolate is Aoi's specialty! How on earth is Michael going to compete with that? Isshiki-senpai did Aoi pay for a theme for a Shokugeki?" Ryoko asked in complete shock.

"No that can't Ryoko. Because all Shokugeki requests go through the board and then to the director himself. Both signatures stating that they have agreed to the terms of the Shokugeki. It seems Michael chose this theme himself." Isshiki simply glanced back at Michael who still held his smug grin.

"That idiot…" Hisako muttered her breath. She knew exactly what type of person Aoi was. She even had a few Shokugeki with him as well. Being Erina's aid wasn't always so easy as she tried to defend Erina all the time. She almost experienced a loss against him due to the judges but still won 3-2.

"Hisako? Did you say something?" Erina said getting Hisako out of her trance.

"No. Erina-sama. So who do you think is going to win this match?" Hisako genuinely curious on what Erina thought of Michael and his opponent.

"Well, it's hard to say. I know Michael is quick, but that's all I know. Aoi is a second-rate chef going up against someone who almost beat you once even though the judges were paid." Erina said confidently. However, a slight frown came up. "After all that, though… Personally, I think who is going to win is…"

As the two began to take their stances or seats in Michael's case something caught the eyes of a few. And when Michael unboxed what he was holding some couldn't believe it!

"NO WAY!"

"Tsukasa Hinoura… Complete set of Knives!"

"Why does this kid have them?"

Aoi looked towards his prey and realized that this kid wasn't joking around. Especially if he had that type of knife waiting for him. But his trap was ready.

"With all, that in mind are both contestants ready?" Urara asked.

Aoi simply held his knife in his hand high while Michael looked readied in his wheelchair with his knife and his eyes turned silver.

"Let the Shokugeki… BEGIN!"

 _ **SHOKUGEKI! MICHAEL XION VS AOI KOHAKU! THEME: CHOCOLATE!**_

Aoi was the first to move as he began to prep for his dish. He first set his oven to 350°F and then began pulling different types of chocolate out.

"Look at all those chocolates!"

"Aoi, it looks like he is using white, dark, camel, and milk! Wait what is that?" Everyone began to look over and see a golden box waiting to be opened. Aoi opened the box and a treasure was discovered.

"Isn't that Chocopologie?" Erina quickly got out of her seat at the sight of the rare piece of chocolate. _'It's rare to find in Japan considering it's a European culture. Not too mention expensive!'_

"This is my best piece to date! Not too mention, that truffle It's made of 70% Valrhona cacao, which is blended into a creamy ganache with truffle oil. The truffle is then magnificently hand-rolled with a dark truffle on the inside and dusted with cocoa powder. All the money here fools!" Aoi exclaimed with greed.

"Now what is Michael Xion preparing… Eh? Michael Xion seems to have not started! " Urara quickly pointed to Michael's stand and nothing was there.

"But…" Michael looked starstruck as he saw all of his ingredients smashed into pieces. The chocolate and all were unsalvageable.

"No way!" Megumi shocked how on they were smashed.

"This can't have been…" Ryoko covering her mouth.

"Isshiki-senpai! Is this really allowed?! We all know that he cheated to have Michael's ingredients smashed!" Yuki protested for her silver haired friend.

"Aoi is going to get a beating from yours truly!"

"For once we agree on something you idiot!" Shōji and Daigo both reeling to go.

"Unfortunately we can't interfere with the match." Isshiki losing his normally cool demeanor. He actually had a slight frown on his face. "We can only watch the results from here."

"It's what he deserves… But…" Erina didn't seem to care about the ingredients getting smashed.

' _He honestly can't think that he would it end like this. Right Michael?'_ Soma thought to himself.

Aoi simply smiled and continued cooking as ten minutes had passed. Michael still looked shocked that all of his ingredients were smashed to pieces.

 _'What good are the knives if you can't cut anything you, stupid idiot!? It looks like he will never know that I got his ingredients smashed up. I am glad that Michael was stupid enough to leave them in the usual room where the ingredients are handled.'_ Aoi thought to himself.

 **Totsuki Main Arena: Room for ingredients ten minutes before match**

"Hey! Stop we can't allow you in there!"

"This room is for staff only! We can't allow you to touch these ingredients!"

"Really? Then how about for this much?" The figure pulled out a check and the other two figures gulped in the amount.

"We… Can give you two minutes."

"Perfect. That's all I will need. Gentlemen we saw nothing here today is that understood?" The figures nodded. "Then let's get to work."

 **Flashback over…**

"We have only 40 minutes left and Michael seems to be overall shocked! What is going to happen now?! Is the Devil finally throwing in the towel?" Urara asked as others began to wonder as well.

"Excuse me? But I have a delivery here for Michael Xion?" An old man appeared almost out of thin air next to Urara.

"Eh?" The entire crowd shocked that the man had asked for Michael.

"Oh! That's me! Finally, I was wondering when it would show up!" Michael replied. He whistled over on his chair and signed for a signature and the old man brought in a few boxes.

"What is he doing? This can't be allowed! Oi! Referee stop this!" Aoi began protesting.

"According to the rules, there isn't a rule saying that we don't allow students to order in the ingredients. It could be that Michael's order simply took awhile to come in." The head of Shogueki's simply stated before looking at his board again.

'Well, whatever. It's not like with forty minutes he can do much.' Aoi thought as Michael began unboxing all of his ingredients when Aoi noticed something.

"There isn't any chocolate at all!" Aoi exclaimed looking over at his table.

"That's right. My dish… Involves these!"

"Cocoa powder and Chocolate Liquor?" Soma thought out loud.

"Erina-sama. Is that…" Hisako began but was quickly cut off.

"I see… That's why you were so confident before." Erina had simply given an unassumed look towards Michael. The crowd though was furious.

"He is cheating!"

"The theme is chocolate!"

"Kick him out!"

"And what exactly is chocolate?" Michael asked the hall. "Chocolate is a natural product made of Chocolate Liquor and Cocoa beans! They are the main ingredients in chocolate! I thought you guys who have known that!" The entire hall went silent as realization sunk in.

"Now… Let's go!"

Michael sat in his chair and began to cross both of his arms across his body. Everyone in the room felt a slight breeze and all the air became warm. The air continued at a fast rate towards its epicenter.

"Impossible! Causing the wind like this!" Aoi exclaimed.

" _Archangel mode!"_ Michael cried out!

Michael's eyes changed from a silver to a now shade of blond. Although the silver could slightly be seen it was overtaken by the blond. It seemed his original silver hair had changed a little from the silver to blond as well. His right eye was completely blond while the left remained his natural black.

"Archangel mode?!" Isshiki exclaimed along with everyone else in the room.

"This is quite the development! Michael now having new ingredients has brought out a new technique!" Urara trying to keep up with the current events as well.

 _'Damn. It's like Dad said. It's not going to be a while before I complete this.'_

 **Flashback New York…  
**

"Two techniques?" Michael asked as he began finishing with the violin he had received.

"Yeah. You see if we just ran out like an angel or devil we would never have made it this far. That's why we learned to seal our powers." Manny explained to his son.

"Okay… So what exactly are these techniques?"

Manny went over to the bookshelf and picked out two and tossed it to Michael. He caught it and read the cover.

 **Angel Technique Book Number 1: Archangel Mode**

 **Devil Technique Book Number 1: Majin Mode**

"Archangel mode?" Michael wondered. "Is this?"

"Yeah. It's your mom's book on how she was able to achieve it. Since you have both her blood and mine, it makes you a unique case. That's why it's going to be a little more tricky for you."

"What do you mean?" Michael was curious on how this all tied in.

"Listen up. My mode requires a lot of anger and a lot of spirits for it to work. Your mother's, on the other hand, requires calmness and calculative thinking. You have been sub cousinly using both."

"Eh? I have been using both?" Michael was confused. And how could he not be? Manny facepalmed and tired again.

"Basically, your eyes going silver is you trying to use one of the modes. But, since your body doesn't know how it functions it just shifts it to the emotion that you are feeling at the time."

"You don't mean… My Tongue?!" Michael realizing what his father meant.

"Because you felt anger, you have had a little taste of my mode already. Also, you are pretty smart in some scenarios too. It's like two colors trying to mix together constantly. The darkness and the light in a way. That's why it's silver." Manny said with a little smile. "But...It's not complete yet. The silver you have is nowhere near the level it can be. The silver you are wishing for will be much brighter than before. And your eyes will see something it has never seen before. Once you master both, the silver will be complete. Showing that you have both modes controlled."

After the explanation, a lot had made sense. It would explain the silver eyes thing. But then he thought of another problem.

"And Emma?! What about Emma?!" Michael quickly asking.

"Hmmm… I don't think she has the ability to access these modes. They require a lot of training and not to mention a lot of concentration to master."

"Thank goodness…"

"But be warned, Michael… You will not be able to complete this for a while. I do know a way though where you can at least access some of its power, though."

"Bring it on!"

 **End Flashback…**

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you guys think!? Archangel and Majin mode! My own dubious creations! Finally revealing why this kid has silver hair, to begin with! If you don't understand still why let me explain. His Father was known as the devil while his mother was known as an angel. Both traits were passed down to Michael and as a result made silver. Because both traits couldn't win it simply made the color silver. However, he never knew that he could actually one or the other. That requires special training. Which he obtained from his father to learn about both modes. I hope that this chapter makes it finally uniquer than other stories out there! Peace out till next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Archangel Mode!

Author's Note: Hello! This is by far my longest and proudest chapter so far. So I hope you enjoy it. As for the author's note, I have made a slight change in chapter 6 for those who want to check it out. For those who don't, it shows a hint of Michael having the ability to calculate all of his actions during the food challenge with Erina. He calculations were only possible thanks to Archangel Mode which you saw only a hint of. Besides that, I hope you enjoy! Oh and for those who have seen a show involving hunters I put a little easter egg for you guys. Enjoy! Also side note: As of right now the chapter count is weird but hopefully that will be fixed soon.

* * *

 _Previous on The Tongue of Emotion…_

 _"Archangel mode?" Michael wondered. "Is this?"_

 _"Yeah. It's your mom's book on how she was able to achieve it. Since you have both her blood and mine, it makes you a unique case. That's why it's going to be a little more tricky for you."_

 _"Basically, your eyes going silver is you trying to use one of the modes. But, since your body doesn't know how it functions it just shifts it to the emotion that you are feeling at the time."_

 _"You don't mean… My Tongue?!" Michael realizing what his father meant._

 _"Because you felt anger, you have had a little taste of my mode already. Also, you are pretty smart in some scenarios too. It's like two colors trying to mix together constantly. The darkness and the light in a way. That's why it's silver." Manny said with a little smile. "But...It's not complete yet. The silver you have is nowhere near the level it can be. The silver you are wishing for will be much brighter than before. And your eyes will see something it has never seen before. Once you master both, the silver will be complete. Showing that you have both modes controlled."_

 _After the_ explanation _, a lot had made sense. It would explain the silver eyes thing. But then he thought of another problem._

 _"And Emma?! What about Emma?!" Michael quickly asking._

 _"Hmmm… I don't think she has the ability to access these modes. They require a lot of training and not to mention a lot of concentration to master."_

 _"Thank goodness…"_

 _"But be_ warned _, Michael… You will not be able to complete this for a while. I do know a way though where you can at least access some of_ its power _, though."_

 _"Bring it on!"_

* * *

Chapter 15: Archangel Mode!

Michael was reeling over in his chair with power. He felt his muscles slowly relaxing and seeing out of the right eye something he hadn't quite seen before.

' _The ingredients… I know exactly how long each one will take and exactly what times I should be able to finish the overall dish! This is Mom's power?'_

"AH!" Michael quickly began to lose sight of his ingredients and saw red slowly seeping into his vision.

 _'No… You got to control it! This is what dad was talking about? It didn't happen before. Must have been exhaustion then and I didn't realize it.'_ Michael thought.

 **Flashback…  
**  
"I did it! I was able to briefly see the ingredients!" Michael shouted out after several hours of training with his father. He had spent so long to get back into the state that he once had during his trial during the hell training camp. (See author's note.)

"Yeah, that was certainly it. However, that wasn't the real thing. It's not quite complete yet." Manny walked over to his son and put a hand on it. "Listen. Once you manage to fully access archangel mode, there are certain risks that come with it."

"Risks?" Michael wondered. Suddenly, however, he felt the backlash in his eyes and kneeled over quickly. "Ah!"

"You see, there is a big advantage with you and your abilities. Being able to access that amount of power anyone would dream of. But not a devil and angel combined. If you try and use one, then the other will slowly begin to try and take over you. The powers will creep up on you, tempting you to use it's half. And we both know you aren't ready for both. That's why you must learn to suppress your power. Only use it when necessary and only for a brief amount of time. At most, you have 30 minutes. That's the limit." Manny finished explaining as he saw his son snoring in his chair.

 _'Michael. Perhaps it is you that can master both of these powers. I really hope so.'_ Manny rolled his son back towards an empty room.

 **End of Flashback  
**  
 _'Mom… Dad… I will live up to your powers no matter what! But first…'_ Michael began to look over at his foe. "It's time to take you down!"

As everyone began to take in what had happened, Aoi simply looked at his foe and simply began to laugh and the hall became quiet as he did.

"SO WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE YOU CHANGED YOUR APPEARANCE IT DOESN'T SCARE ME! I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

While Aoi looked calm on the inside he was somewhat terrified of Michael's new mode. Ever since he had activated it, his moves and touch with everything had become so smooth. He was moving very quickly and he could only imagine what he would be like without the chair. _'This bastard… Well, it matters not. After all, I do have another surprise for him when the judging begins.'_

At the same time, the polar star dorm was also all taking Michael's new found mode and they were impressed.

"Michael is amazing!" Yuki declared out to the other members.

"Hm! His movements are very clean and he is very gentle with all of his ingredients!" Megumi also agreeing with her friend.

"Not only that, the speed he is going at is pretty impressive."Shun simply stated.

"According to my calculations, he is almost moving 1.5 times faster than before!" Marui said adjusting his glasses and calculator in hand.

"Alright!" Shōji and Daigo both fists pumped each other.

 _'Strange. When Jōichirō-san talked about Michael, I didn't expect this. But this is still quite shocking. His movements feel almost like a pro.'_ Isshiki thought to himself.

 _'Whoa. He is moving almost quicker than I am regularly! Don't think that I will not catch up Michael!'_ Soma looked with a fire in his eyes.

In the audience not too far away Isami and Takumi were in shock as well. They couldn't believe this was the same guy that they had to meet a few days ago.

 _ **"The theme will be chocolate."**_

When Takumi had heard those words before he couldn't believe it. Why would he give his opponent such a huge advantage? He couldn't help but clench his fists and this wasn't missed by his older brother.

Near the elite ten booth, Erina was beyond shocked at this new mode of Michael's. She expected him to have a plan, but she never expected this.

 _'Michael's technique is similar to how Mito is with her meat. But this goes beyond that.'_ Erina gripped her chair. _'But then how does all of this work in with…'_

 _'He is calculating how long each ingredient will take and prepares for all other things simultaneously. No movement is wasted. That's why it seems so smooth!'_ Hisako concurred in her mind.

"We are coming to the end of cooking time! Constants please finish cooking!" Urara declared as both chefs were finishing their dishes. Aoi looked confidently at his dish as he looked over at Michael still finishing his.

 _'Heh. Finish cooking? Believe me, when you finish cooking you will see that it's pointless.'_ Aoi took another bite of a chocolate bar.

' _I can feel it… The emotions that mom had with this mode! But that also means…'_ Michael looked over at Aoi. _'He still has something up his sleeve.'_

DING! DING!

"That's the bell! Time is up!" The crowd roared as Michael finished his dishes and held a fist in the air.

"Archangel mode… Release…" Michael was panting deeply and was covered in sweat. His hint of blond hair and eye effects began to wear off. Michael then had his normal black eyes and silver hair back. But not before dealing their damage to Michael's eyes.

"AGH!" Michael quickly gripped his eyes. His eyes felt that he had gotten hit by that car again, expect the pain was multiplied by a thousand. He felt his whole body was struck by needles and stabbing right through him. _'I just under the limit line and this is how much pain there is? What would have happened if I went over? This hurts way more than I was with dad! Granted I never used it this long but still?'_

When Michael grabbed his eyes, however, four people in the room didn't miss it. It was Isshiki, Soma, Hisako, and Erina who saw Michael's face of pain and him gripping his eyes. And in that moment all of them thought just one thought. _  
_

 _'What kind of pain is he going through?'_ The question would not be answered until a later time. _  
_

"That's it!" Urara looked over towards the three judges and the spotlights were lighting them one by one. "Now for our three judges! First, we have Mister Marco Angelo! He has traveled all over Italy to find the best food! He is known as the Italian sword!"

Mister Marco was a very big muscular man and had his red shirt, green pants, and white shoes on. He towered over everyone around 6'2 and sat in his seat.

"THERE IS NO ITALIAN CUISINE?!" Marco punched his chair in half. Everyone backed away thinking he was about to kill someone. "Deserts aren't my thing, but I hate not eating even more." He sat grumbling that it wasn't an Italian dish.

 _'Whoever decided for him to come must have been crazy.'_ The students sweatdropped.

"Well… Next, we have…" Urara was saying nervously after the damage that could have been her face. "!" Urara pushed the paper closer to her face to read it properly to make sure it was correct. She looked around in shock and everyone was quite confused as she began to read the names. "Next we have… Two legends in the sweats world! They are known for being the innovators of chocolate and right now have several chains of their own stores all over the world! They even made their own situation right here in Totsuki!" While everyone was dying to know who these "Legends" were a few people began to panic.

"NO WAY!" Yuki screamed out.

"It couldn't be... " Mauri began realizing who these "Legends" were.

"Sa… Let's see how you will handle this. Michael." Isshiki having a passive face.

"That can't be!" Hisako looked at Erina who showed no surprise in her face.

"It's the Legends themselves! Please give a warm Totsuki welcome to founders of Chocolate RS! It's Menchi and Buhara!" The crowd began to go crazy as the two figures were revealed. The woman who was Menchi had a see through shirt and a bra holding her "assists" in place. She also had very short pants and long heels to accommodate her. Buhara, on the other hand, had nothing but his yellow shirt and pants. He was very big though and his stomach was maybe only half of Menchi's size.

"Geez… Here we are after all these years and yet nothing has changed at all! What do you think Buhara?"

"Hmm well, I think it's nice to keep old traditions. Besides the air in here tastes delicious right?"

"I suppose so." The two took their seats and Menchi simply glanced at the two competing. The first one he knew was Aoi Kohaku. Thanks to his family, he was able to take their RS and changed the face of it completely. She wondered if the brat cared about the RS that she and Buhara worked so hard to created. Recently their business had been going down so she wondered why she was called across from him was a kid she hadn't seen before. So before evaluating started, she went over to him.

"Hey, you." She pointed to Michael in the wheelchair. "What's your name?"

"Michael… Michael X-" But he was interrupted as he said his last name.

"Okay! Now let's get to judging! First, we have Aoi Kohaku's dish!" Menchi simply walked back to her seat as she saw Aoi coming towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Here is my dish. Chocolate Lava Cake with chocolate chip fudge."

The three looked in awe at the perfect lava cake and the fudge covered in chocolate sauce with powdered sugar. At first, Menchi looked at Buhura but neither said anything. It couldn't be...

"Stupefacente…" Marco said before catching himself. " I mean! I guess it's worth a try!"

The three hit the top of the lava cake with their knife and see that it jiggles with perfection.

"! This lava cake!" Menchi realized that it was near perfect. And not to mention! The Legendary Lava cake that Menchi and Buhura had created!

"That's right. Nothing less coming from the ones who are legends of the sweats. This lava cake was made with absolute perfection! It's the recipe you left for whoever was in charge of Chocolate RS!"

The judges now more eager than ever cut through the cake and discover the lava pouring out of the cake. The thick chocolate was making Buhura drool from his mouth and even Menchi and Marco were having a tough time. The three bit in and discovered that they were on a chocolate island.

"Every single chocolate you can taste! White, dark, camel, and milk! The flavors are all exploding through your mouth! Yet each chocolate is still distinct!" Marco concurred.

 _'But… There is Chocopologie in here. Although it isn't overpowering it… Something just feels off.'_ Menchi thought to herself not really enjoying the dish.

"It tastes great!" Buhura continued to dig in.

"Ah, judges! Please mix the lava over the fudge and try eating it." Aoi stopped them before smirking. As the fudge began to melt over in the lava the judges took another bite and then quickly saw themselves on the island once again. Except a Chocolate bomb came crashing into their island!

"AHHH!" Marco ripped his shirt off revealing his six pack abs. "AN EXPLOSION! An explosion of flavors that is marvelous! Fantastico!"

"That was really something." Buhura tapped his stomach causing miniature shock waves around the arena. Menchi, on the other hand, was gripping her knife and was shaking in her seat.

"You… Bastard…" Buhura realized what was happening and for once looked angry and as Menchi was getting ready to throw her knife at Aoi. He quickly knocked it away with his hand and the knife went flying into a wall.

"Buhura!" Mechi looked at Buhura who didn't look angry anymore. "Your bad habit was coming again Menchi. You were going to kill Aoi for a second." The two then conversed on why they Aoi deserved the knife and how he didn't deserve it because they had left the recipe for Aoi. Meanwhile, Marco was still flexing ignoring their remarks.  
 _  
'Forgot not having Marco they are all monsters!'_ Again the audience sweat dropped as the employees brought Marco another shirt.

The polar star dorm looked concerned but someone went ahead and gave them reassurance.

"Don't worry guys! Michael has got this!" Soma had a cheeky grin. _'He better have this! That cake looks amazing!'_

 _'Sa… What kind of dish would counter this Michael?'_ Isshiki and Erina both thought at the same time.

 **Flashback before Shougeki…  
**  
As Isshiki was doing his daily rounds of his farm work, he had thought about today's match.

 _'Aoi Kohaku… It should be an interesting match. If I had to pick one it would be-'_ Isshiki thoughts were overruled as he heard Michael rolling over to him.

"Isshiki-senpai. I need a favor."

"? What is that Michael?" Isshiki wondered exactly what Michael would need from him.

"Before I answer that could we actually discuss this elsewhere?" Although Isshiki didn't understand why he would they would need to meet elsewhere he agreed to it. He also was curious why Michael was calling someone.

"It's me… Yeah, I need to meet with Erina. I have something important to discuss with her."

"..."

"WHAT? DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! I WOULD NEVER… Oh, you were joking… Haha very funny." Isshiki laughed a little realizing it was Hisako that Michael was talking to.

"All jokes aside I have Isshiki-senpai and yeah it really is important. Okay, thanks." Michael hung up his phone and they were off.

 **At Erina's complex…  
**  
"Please make yourselves comfortable." One of Erina's maids told Michael and Isshiki.

As Erina sipped her tea in a private room that was requested she wondered what exactly Isshiki and Michael were doing here. While it wasn't weird with Isshiki it was weird that Michael requested to see her. Isshiki would occasionally come by with Elite Ten business and Erina wouldn't admit it, but she liked him better than some of the other Elite Ten. Michael, on the other hand, was something completely different.

The three sat around a large table with Michael on the end and the two Elite ten members both sitting next to each other.

"Sorry for making you two come meet on such short notice… But this has to do with the Shougeki later today."

Both Erina and Isshiki noticed that Michael was super serious and wondered exactly what had happened. Michael reading their emotions pulled out his phone and slid it across the table. Isshiki caught the phone and showed Erina the message it had on it.

 **Aoi is going to cheat throughout the match. If perhaps you would be willing to join, I would be willing to help. Reply to this text by 10 if you are accepting this offer.**

"Michael. Do you know who sent this text?" Isshiki asked curiously. Michael simply sighed and told them to look at the top of the screen which showed Unknown Number. "Well, there that goes."

"Honestly I am more concerned about what Aoi is going to do. But never mind that. I have preparations for in case anything happens." Michael smirked a little.

"What do you mean?" Erina now curious how Michael would be reacting.

"Over these past few days, I watched some of Aoi's Shougekis. And a good amount he won by default. The reason was that his opponents had their ingredients smashed, hadn't arrived on time, etc. Then I concluded that Aoi is the one causing these incidents." Erina and Isshiki looked a little surprised but he continued. "However the Shougeki with Hisako ended up being different. Why is that? I mean if he was smashing ingredients then why wasn't Hisako's damaged?" Erina quickly thought and realized that what Michael was implying.

"Exactly. Not only was she running a little late, she had **your** personal guards guarding the ingredients for her when she arrived late to the Shougeki. And because of that Aoi couldn't mess with them." While Erina was angry at Aoi for doing such a thing, she also was impressed by how Michael was able to come to that conclusion.

"So what? You want us to go report to the Shougeki board then?" Erina simply stated. It didn't matter to her but it did matter for her grandfather and not to mention the family name. It would be a drag but she would have to get it done.

"Nah." Erina and Isshiki looked surprised at the silver haired man. "I am going to ask you **not** to report this to the board."

"But why?!" Erina slammed her hands on the table. This was ridiculous! They had the prove! They could easily just check the guards that were on the day of the Shougeki!

"I have to agree with Michael. Going through with this Shougeki would almost have no meaning right?" Isshiki was curious but he wasn't actually against the Shougeki completely.

Michael sat silently in the chair for a few moments and then answered. "If it's obvious then why hasn't anybody done anything about it?" The two both looked at each other. "The Shougeki board isn't stupid. They would know right away if there was anything suspicious going on with their sacred event. After all, that's what they are made to do. I doubt any of these guards will speak up or else they would have already. No something else is going on. I also think there is a good chance that two very important people will show up and I can't win on a technicality with them there."

Erina was very confused at this point. "What are you talking about?"

"Over these past few days, I looked into the Kohaku business that their family runs. And here is their current stock." Michael then slid a clipboard across with charts and graphs all showing Kohaku in the red. "Recently they lost a few of their business partners because of shady dealings with another company. Now they need someone or something big to get them back on the map. And who better to have as a judge then the ones who started it all?"

"You can't mean... " Erina didn't even have to finish the statement as Isshiki realized who he was talking about.

"The original founders."

"Bingo! Correct! The one way for them to get back on the map is if they get the founder's to be impressed **and** compete in this year's Autumn Elections! And it's common knowledge that I looked up that the founder's left the leader of that RS club a recipe! And guess what he has been using in all of his Shougekis?"

"That recipe that they left the leader. The legendary Lava Cake?" Erina was shocked to find out that existed when she first saw it with Hisako. She also remembered why it was such a close match between the two.

"When the founders of the Chocolate RS club came here they created this Legendary Lava cake and it was said to be a Legend- Wait for it!" Michael said and the pause was uncanny. "Dairy dessert."

"But then why go against it? There is no point for you to go." Erina said and Michael laughed.

"One. It's nothing like the original. Every time he makes it he almost gets the lava cake perfect. However, he always had something pre-made into it or something that doesn't sit right with the judges. You can tell there is a little twitch before they continue to enjoy it. My tongue is useful for telling those types of things. Additionally, he always adds the unnecessaries. Two. Why not? It will be fun to see the founders." Michael relaxed in his chair before gripping his eyes slightly.

"Michael? Something the matter?" Isshiki looked concerned.

"Huh? Nothing is wrong." Michael started to feel his vision coming back. _'Dang… The training really took its toll. Thankfully I was able to master a portion of the power. And thankfully dad told me that I am not losing my eyesight when this happens. Or that would be really bad. (Shoutout to anyone who gets that reference.)'_ Although Erina and Isshiki noticed something they didn't touch on it for now.

"Well if that's everything then I think we can keep this our little secret." Isshiki began to stretch.

"Isshiki-san!" Erina again slamming her hands on the desk.

"Now now Erina. If Michael wins his Shougeki then there is no problem. And even if he doesn't we can explain to the board how he has been cheating. Either way, it works out. Besides Michael has a way to defeat the Lava Cake right, Michael?" Isshiki looked around and noticed a cloud where Michael used to sit.

 _'Geez! They are all idiots!'_ Erina thought as Isshiki looked petrified.

 **End of Flashback  
**

' _If I didn't have an answer then I sure as hell have one now. It's literally now or never. I have to basically beat a fake Legendary recipe. No problem.'_ Michael was bringing his dishes while rolling in his chair.  
 _  
'There is no way in hell he can beat my dish! I made a perfect lava cake and fudge along with it! He can't do anything now he is trapped!'_

"Next we have Michael X-"

"Here please enjoy. It's my take on Frrrozen Haute Chocolate: Archangel style." Michael ignoring his last name and the dirty look that he got from Urara.

 _'Hey, you bitch! Don't ignore me when I am saying_ _ **your**_ _last name!'_ Urara thought with a lovely smile on her face.

"Frrrozen Haute Chocolate… It holds the Guinness book world record for being the most expensive dessert ever. You are telling me you tried to recreate that?" Aoi looked towards Michael. "Ha! A second-rate chef could never recreate such a dish!"

 _'It's quite a difficult dish to make.'_ Erina remembering when she once tried this drink at an event that she was invited to in Japan. They had a special severing just for the Nakiri family and she was able to try it. _'You need to make the hot chocolate hot enough to enjoy yet not too hot to melt the chocolate on the top. Not to mention it's called the Frrrozen Haute Chocolate for a reason. It needs to be cold as well to have that perfect feeling in your mouth. It's almost impossible for someone to pull off! It requires precision and accuracy to pull such a dish off.'_

As he opened his cover the dish was had a small silver cup on it. It had a gold spoon to accommodate it as well. Inside the cup was a hot chocolate that had yellow shavings, and a little chocolate ball in the center on top of whipped cream and a bit of gold?

"Nani?!" Everyone saw the gold and began quickly realizing that the dish might look like the genuine Hot Chocolate! But the three judges weren't impressed.

"Oh! This dish is quite small and underwhelming! Deludente! (Disappointing)" Marco looked at the small cup and saw that there were lemon shavings on top of the chocolate situated on top of the hot chocolate. "While it might look like that dish, it still lacks the feeling that the lava cake had."

The three took their gold spoon and took a portion of the hot chocolate and took a sip of the hot chocolate and all froze in their places.

"!" A few moments had passed and the judges still had nothing to say. They felt as if there were in a frozen chocolate land.

 _'Impossible! That pause! It couldn't actually be-'_ Aoi couldn't believe the judges were frozen. Only the real hot chocolate could do that!

"Umm? Is it good then?" Urara coming over to see if the judges were still alive.

"AH!" The three judges sighed in relief. The warmth in their throats as the liquid traveled down began to melt the ice of the chocolate land and began to reveal a wonderful chocolate paradise!

"Let me explain to you what just happened. Frrrozen Haute Chocolate is not only a dish that is the most expensive but because it is the greatest experience! It requires the dish to be cold in the person's mouth and then become super warm in the person's throat! That is a perfect Frrrozen Haute Chocolate!" The crowd went crazy as all of them imagined what that would taste like.

"A hot chocolate that doesn't burn your tongue?!" Yuki practically stood on her chair dying for one.

"Yoshi! Way to go Michael!"Shōji and Daigo cried out.

"Not bad Michael!" Soma sat with a slight grin.

"That sounds like an interesting dish," Isshiki concluded.

The three judges still looked puzzled but Menchi was the first to react. _'This dish is amazing! It really is like the kid said! After every bite, it tastes cold but melts in my mouth!'_

"Please judges. Take that chocolate ball, some lemon shavings, and a spoon of the hot chocolate, please. I am sure that it will be a unique experience." Michael extended his hand. ' _This will decide it.'  
_

"The chocolate, lemon shavings, and the hot chocolate. What kind of combination will this make?" Marco wondered.

"It should taste amazing!" Buhura eager to eat the dish.

"Now then…" All three took their spoons and took a bite.

CRUNCH!

They were swimming in their chocolate paradise! The chocolate's crunch and the lemon shavings accented the chocolate already existing there. And the cold began warm as the chocolate Nuke exploded right on top of them.

"URGHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marco's shirt exploded off his chest after that one single bite. The crowd went wild as they had seen a similar reaction last time.

"No way!" Aoi couldn't believe it.

"It's so good!" Buhura finished the entire thing in a blink of an eye.

Menchi was still processing what had just happened. _'That crunch! That chocolate had nuts, crisped rice, and had properties of milk chocolate! He knew that crunch would add to the warm melt in your mouth along with the lemon shavings!'_

"Now we are at the judging phase! Will the Leader of Chocolate RS finally fall? Or will the Devil no ANGEL finally take his seat away?"

"Let me tell you something." Michael rolled over to Aoi. "That Frrrozen chocolate was my own creation after all. I made it from scratch and made it my very own. Even the gold was not actually genuine but similar enough to the real thing. I even added lemon to it for a refreshing flavor. There is no way that I would make a dish that is worth 25,000 dollars. I had to work hard and come up with the originally while you used a recipe that you didn't even make your own."

"Stop screwing around! I added my own chocolates and my money into that dish! I even had fudge as a side-" Aoi was interrupted by a slam of Michael's hands.

"You mean the fudge that you took from that Shougeki? I saw that the kid was crying his eyes out and you were going to sell it. But then you just added it as another prize for money." Michael now showing a hint of blond in eyes and color. "You didn't have to do that. In truth, you are scared of failure and nothing more than a cheater."

The judges pressed their buttons. As it was clear who the winner was.

 _ **3-0**_

 _ **Winner: Michael Xion!**_

"And we have a winner! For his first Shougeki ever Michael Xion The Archangel is victorious!" Urara announced.

"May the archangel rest your spirit in peace," Michael said with his blond eye and hair with a fist in the air.

"ALRIGHTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Most of the polar star dorm members cried out for their friend in the chair. The audience clapped while some murmured in the crowd wondering if that actually just happened.

"He did it!" Megumi revealed for Michael.

"Yeah! A complete victory!" Soma grinned.

"Now Michael is the leader of Chocolate RS!" Ryoko said with a smile.

"And he can go to the Autumn Elections with us!" Yuki cried out with tears in her eyes.

 _'Well done Michael. I guess that you were right to handle this one.'_ Isshiki thought as he clapped for his student.

 _'Michael!'_ Hisako couldn't stop smiling. _ **'Just watch this match okay? I swear I will not lose.'**_

 _'He kept his promise alright.'_ Hisako saw Erina and saw she was passive about the entire thing. She, however, didn't see the hand that was shaking from Erina.

 _'He was able to recreate a dish of that level and produce Molecular Gastronomy similar enough to Alice!'_ Erina looked at her hand and discovered it was shaking. _'I am not afraid of him! It's impossible! Even with his mode and his Tongue of Emotions, they can't compare to me! After all, I am Erina Nakiri!'_

'Xion? He is Manny's son?' Menchi looked over at the silver haired boy and Buhura also looked with her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Back on the stage, Aoi couldn't believe that he had just lost. But he couldn't accept it. No no…. NO!

"Michael Xion you are going to pay for this!" Aoi ran towards Michael and took a swing at his figure that wasn't moving an inch. His fist still in place and his face passive. Everyone in the audience screamed and some looked away as the fist headed straight for Michael's face.

"Michael!" Megumi and Yuki cried out.

"Damn it! Diago let's go!" Shōji and Diago were hoping to somehow make it before Aoi would completely beat Michael up.

 _'Michael no!'_ Hisako thought as the fist was getting closer and closer. However, instead of the SMASH everyone instead heard something else.

THUD! Michael had fallen out of his wheelchair and face planted on the ground.

"He's out cold?" Aoi and the rest looked in silence at Michael's frozen body.

"... You… Bastard!" Menchi charged out of her seat with a knife in hand before Buhura went ahead and pushed Aoi away from Michael. The push caused Aoi to fly backward and land near the bleacher area.

"Menchi… Your bad habit." Buhura simply said.

"I know… But what kind of coward does that do a guy especially after he is unconsciousness?" Menchi now retracting her knife.

"The Shougeki board now declares as of right now, that Michael Xion is the leader of Chocolate RS. Additionally, Aoi Kohaku is officially expelled from Totsuki Academy. Additionally, we have received information on previous Shougeki and today we are declaring that any Shokugeki that Aoi Kohaku has won is no longer official. Please return all items won throughout your Shokugeki and please leave your uniform as you exit the facilities." The man in glasses simply stated.

While that caused an uproar of questions the polar star dorm, the two figures in the booth and all judges were going to check on Michael's current condition. However, a certain figure made it before all of them and he had a familiar face.

"He seems to be okay. He seems only to be exhausted." Doctor Jackson explained.

"Doctor Jackson!" Soma called out. "What are you doing here?"

The doctor sheepishly put his hand on the back of his head. "Well, the Director asked for me to be here until Michael is fully recovered. And since I am going to be seeing him almost all the time, I thought I would watch today's match."

"Oh. Okay then." Soma replied. "Why are you here Erina?"

Erina was taken back by here sudden motion to be concerned for the silver-haired figure. Even though she didn't watch as Aoi missed his punch she still saw him on the floor.

"HUH? WHO WOULD CARE ABOUT THIS LOSER? Hm! All he did was get lucky! You will see! He will lose the next one when he is being careless yet again!" While all of them either sweatdropped or ignored the statement Isshiki saw that Buhura and Menchi were coming up to them.

"Hello, former founders Buhura and Menchi." Isshiki simply bowed.

"Hello. It was a good match. Too bad the kid passed out midway through his victory." Menchi laughed a little at Michael who was currently snoring away.

"He severed really good food!" Buhura pounded his stomach and made everyone jump a little.

"Can we actually come with you? We would like to talk to him." Menchi asked the group. While the group looked suspicious Menchi had an actual reason along with a fake reason. "After all, with him now being the leader of the Chocolate RS we need to make sure that it will not end up like it was with Aoi." And with that everyone understood why they were coming.

"For now let's get him to a bed. I will do some explaining on the way there." Doctor Jackson started putting Michael back in his chair. All of the polar star members, Erina and Hisako, as well as the two founders followed them out of the main hall.

 **Elsewhere...**

"Damn it! Curse you Michael Xion! When I get my hands on you…" Aoi was beyond pissed. Not only had his plan failed, but he got kicked out of Totsuki. He was making numerous calls to see if he could somehow salvage all of this and redeem himself.

 **RING!**

"Hello?" Aoi answered. The other line at first was silent.

"Who the hell are you?" All of a sudden the other line spoke and Aoi began terrified.

"Oh excuse me! My most sincere … Yes… Very well. As you wish."

"Michael Xion... The fun has only just begun. Just wait..."

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed! My longest chapter by far and the most fun to write. I threw I think three references to some shows I watch and if you caught them good on you. The next chapter... Honestly I am not sure how long it will take but I am not quite sure if it will be this long. Reviews are always appreciated as I do look for what you guys have to say! Thank you guys so much!


	16. Chapter 16:The Long Awaited Summer

Author's Note: Hey I ain't dead haha. Thank you guys so much for the support for this story! It's crazy that people are able to have an awesome time because of my writing. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter too. Although a little short, it is mainly set-up for the "good stuff."

* * *

Chapter 16: The Long Awaited Summer

While it may be confusing to some why everyone decided to go to the Chocolate RS building, the truth is that nobody besides Buhura and Menchi had actually been to the building before. Because Aoi was the leader he usually didn't let outsiders in the building. So when they saw that the building was actually a nice place they were of course surprised.

The building was actually similar to a King's palace in a way where most of the separate buildings were all only a short distance from each other or connected. So, of course, the gang checked it out as Buhura and Menchi showed where he could put Michael down. They were lead into what seemed like the main bedroom of the palace. It was quite big having a king size bed, walk-in closet, attached bathroom, tv, and pictures of the founders.

"This building feels nice without that Aoi stench here. It almost feels like the time we build it huh Buhara?" Menchi looked at the old wood floors and the worn down hardwood.

"It looks like that somethings haven't changed, though." Buhura pointed to the wall and they saw that their old picture was still posted on the wall. Dr. Jackson looked at the picture and noticed that it was quite old.

"When was this from?" asked.

"This was back in the old days. Buhura and I hadn't even started the RS club yet. We were first years and this was all of us from the dorm." Menchi now picking up the picture of the picture was a younger Menchi, Buhara, Manny, Leah, as well as Joichiro, Dojima, and another person that was sort of faded out. She set the picture down on a wall on Michael's right side.

' _Man those were the days… We even had good underclass students. That was the dream back then.'_ Menchi reminiscing in her thoughts.

"Well then." began to get up. "I should get going now. When Michael wakes up, please tell him to try and keep it easy." He picked Michael up and laid him straight onto the bedside. He also took out a vile of piles that had an X on them. "Make sure to tell him to take those twice a day, and not to push it before the Autumn Elections." With that, he took his leave.

As the group was exploring the massive palace they couldn't help but be a little jealous of Michael. Because the Kohaku family had previously owned the place, all the latest equipment and space was laid out in spares.

"You could literally fit all of us in here and it wouldn't even make a tenth of the polar star dorm!" Soma yelled out loud. "Man! Now I want my own RS building!"

"Soma-kun? Didn't you win the don RS room?" Megumi asked which followed with a sigh from the red-haired figure.

"Yeah… But it can't live up to this!" Soma held his hands out wide showing the amount of space.

"He does have a point… Will Michael be living here from now on?" Ryoko now wondering how that was going to go.

"It would make the most sense. This building is a lot closer to the main hall and would be less work for Michael to be traveling." Mauri said adjusting his glasses.

"But does that mean that we will never see him again?" Yuki now looking a little sad despite her usual happy tone.

"You do realize he would just be moving right? He isn't dead or anything. Although after that fall…" Shun now saying bringing the whole mood down.

"Don't worry about it guys!" Soma trying to bring everyone's spirits back up. "I am sure we can come visit all the time! And we can try all sorts of recipes down here!" Soma now with a devilish grin.

 _'He is seriously going to use all that kind of equipment for just creating terrible dishes? He might be the first one that Michael bans if it comes to that.'_ Everyone thought to themselves.

"Well then. I am going to try and find Michael's room!" Soma went off sprinting as everyone tried to follow.

At another part of the palace Isshiki, Hisako, and Erina were going through the logistics, and paperwork of installing Michael as the new leader of Chocolate RS. Since both elite ten members knew about the wager before hand, they were the ones that had to fill out the paperwork for it all. Hisako decided to join them as well and had her glasses on to help with her sight.

"Still… I can't believe that Aoi did all of this to the place and still kept this modern, yet kept all of the styles completely the same." Hisako said as she finished another stack of paperwork. "Aoi must have cared a lot about this palace."

"Hm! It was all simply to keep the founders happy in case they ever came by! That's all he cared about anyways." Erina pouted as she began a new set of paperwork. In truth, she was actually impressed with the amount of space the whole palace had. She couldn't believe that Aoi alone was in charge of this area.

"Oh? Then Erina, why did you show up to the Shougeki? Could it have been that you were scared of Michael possibly losing in the Shougeki?" Isshiki said with a passive face.

"Don't be ridiculous! I could care less about that flunk out! I am telling you it was luck! After all, he wouldn't have been able to do it in the first place without doing that ridiculous stunt. It shook Aoi up! That's the only reason that he lost." Erina panting after her long explanation. Isshiki kept his passive face while Hisako thought otherwise but didn't say in front of Erina.

"Speaking of Michael… How is he doing Isshiki-san?" Hisako asked with some concern.

"Hm. Well, Doctor Jackson is with him right now. I imagine that he is still fast asleep. Still, it was quite impressive, that Archangel Mode of his. Who would have thought that he had that up his sleeve?" Isshiki then twirled around and threw his stack of paperwork. "This is truly youth!"

The paperwork didn't go everywhere like everyone expected and then it landed on the other stack of paperwork. Hisako and Erina sighed in relief.

"I am going to check on him Erina-sama. I want to see if he is actually going to be alright after all of that." Hisako got up off the floor, bowed to Erina, and exited the room.

"Hisako…"

When Michael was coming to the first thing that he saw was an old image that had two figures he was able to recognize right away. "Dad… Mom…"

"Oh! He is awake." Menchi declared as Buhura woke up from his nap.

"Good morning…" Buhara got up and patted his stomach which made Michael to get startled by the noise.

"Geez, you don't need to do that. Buhara-senpai." Michael grinned a little. It was impressive that he could do that and he did respect that. But Michael began to have a feeling that he had felt once before.

 **COUGH! COUGH!**

"Michael!" Menchi now going over to Michael has he began to cough very violently. It seemed to be only worse and worse until Menchi heard an odd sound.

 **SPLASH!**

When Michael stopped coughing he had a familiar sight in his hand. Even the hotheaded Menchi and calm Buhara were a little surprised. A good amount of blood stained Michael's hand and dripped onto the bed.  
 _  
'Shit. I overdid it again. The last time this happened, I coughed up much less. Could this be the stress of archangel mode?'_ Michael thought as he began to wipe off all the blood.

"You…" Menchi starred as Michael played it off as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, this. It's not the first time actually that I coughed up blood. There was another time during the hell training camp that I did as well." Michael sheepishly admitted. "By the way, what are you guys doing here anyways?"

As Menchi and Buhara began to regain their composure, they began to explain to Michael all the different rules for what he would need to do now to keep Chocolate RS safe. They also gave him some recipes and explained the different facilities around the palace.

"Yeah yeah. But that's not the real reason you are here is it?" Michael already figuring out based on the emotions in the room.

"How did-" Michael pointed at his tongue and went ahead and explained.

"I have a tongue that can basically read emotions. You guys seem upset about something. While you are very nervous. So why don't we cut to the chase?"

Although neither of them answered Menchi unconsciously looked at the photo that was at Michael's bedside. Michael didn't miss it and looked at the photo himself. He looked again before realizing-

"You two!? You guys were with my dad when he went to school?" Michael now shouting. He couldn't believe that these two were in the polar star dorm like his parents.

"SH!" Menchi held a knife really close to Michael's throat. "There are some people that don't really know that! We would rather keep it a secret!"

"Menchi. You know that your bad habit is something that has been popping up more and more lately?" Buhara didn't sound annoyed, but rather concerned.

"I know I know. It's mainly because of **him.** " Menchi sounded tricked off and Michael could all of a sudden feel a lot of killer intent in the room. But it quickly went away when Menchi looked back at him.

"Listen. We knew your parents from our time here at the school. They accomplished so many things. And to top it all off, they were always able to lead us through rough times. Even when Joichiro tired to face the cooking world alone your dad stepped in and helped him get past his fear of the true cooking world." Menchi remembering the time that Joichiro had felt so much despair and had been swallowed by the cooking world. "But we also know that you have had it rough as well. While it may not be any consolation we do apologize for your parents actions."

At first Michael simply stared with a blank face before laughing his head off. "Oh man, that was it! Man! And here I thought it was going to be something much worse." Michael then had a smile on his face. "I never hated my parents in truth. Yes, I was pissed at my dad and while I hated my mom's passing, they were able to pass on very important gifts to me." Michael then tried activating his silver eyes for a moment to show Menchi and Buhara. "These eyes and their words are always going to stay with me for as long as I live."

Menchi and Buhara could only be truly happy that Leah and Manny's son didn't hate them. In fact, it seemed that more than ever Michael truly loved his parents and they were relieved, to say the least. That happiness, however, ended quickly when a little bit of blood came from his right eye.

"Agh! Damn!" Michael quickly gripped his eye and realized that his previous usage caused this. _'Of course. Before the eye didn't bleed because I hadn't used it that long and after accessing archangel mode, silver is almost impossible now!'_

Red, Yellow, Silver. The color represents the different modes. These colors show Michael accessing different powers. In the past, there have been two incidents where he has used these modes unconsciously. The first was his cooking challenge with Erina. He needed a calculative mind to beat Erina so he used only his archangel power. However, during his 200 Servings challenge, he used silver. But it was unconsciously used for anger yet calculating once more. That's why it was silver.

Now that Michael has accessed the full extent of Archangel mode, he is aware of the Majin mode creeping up on him for control. And since he is conscious of the modes, silver is no longer an option unless he can fully control both powers. Yin and Yang mixing for a greater power. If Michael tries and access silver again, he will be torn apart by the Majin and Archangel fighting for control.

"Here." Menchi gave Michael a little eyepatch and he wrapped it around his right eye.

"Thank you. Do I want to know why-" Menchi simply shook her head. "I see. Is there anything else you would want to discuss?" Michael sensing they got their points across.

"Well, besides the whole keep the Chocolate RS alive thing no. For now, I will give you my number in case anything happens." Menchi walked over and typed her phone number into his phone and set it down.

"Let's go, Buhara." Menchi began to walk out and Buhara followed her. "Good luck with the Autumn elections." With that, the door clicked. Menchi and Buhara were glad to see Michael. Now they were off to see an old friend of theirs.

After the two left, Michael looked to see that there was another bottle of medicine next to his bedside. He also noticed that there were some unexpected stalkers nearby.

"I swear, someday people are going to be saying that people are stalking me. How long do you think you hide behind the door? Come on in." Michael had sensed presences for a while now. Even since he got that tick he could feel some shock and sadness from behind the door.

"Excuse us.." A soft voice said as Hisako, Soma, and the rest of the polar star gang entered.

"Ah." Michael sighed out. "How long were you there?"

"Well, Hisako seemed to be standing outside for a good amount of time while we only saw your eye bleeding," Soma answered for them. Nobody even needed Michael's tongue to feel how sad they felt for their friend.

"Guys come on! I won my first Shokugeki! How does the new place look?" Michael honestly trying to cheer everyone up.

"It looks good! I am going to make some terrible dishes here!" Soma yelled out.

"Oi! Don't you dare! The last time that you did that, my room smelled for a week!"

"Too bad! After all, you can't catch me!" Soma ran out the room towards the kitchen.

"Teme…" Michael didn't look mad in the slightest. "So are you guys good now?"

"Hm! Michael! We actually came because we need to give you something as well!" Megumi said with enthusiasm.

"What could that be?" Michael curiously asked.

"The topic came!" Yuki said with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh?! For the autumn elections?" Michael now having bright eyes. (Although his one eye was covered.)

"Yeah. The theme this year is going to be a curry dish." Ryoko now joining in.

"Curry huh? That is going to require spices, fragrance, and uniqueness. That's quite a tall order. We get all of summer to do it huh?" Michael now having his hand on head. "That's not really my forte spices and all of that."

"What exactly is your specialty or preferred area by the way?" Mauri asked. Everyone paused because they were curious as well.

"Hm… I would honestly say that I focus more on the memories and emotion of my judges as well as my competitors."

"Memories?" Shun asked very curiously.

"Whenever you have a good memory, the feelings that you get from them are unimaginable. They make you walk a path that you enjoyed so much in your lifetime. With my Tongue, I can at least have a general sense of what the person is feeling and try to get a good reminder of something that happens. But… I haven't expanded enough. I need to get better." Michael said that part under his breath.

"WELL FOR NOW THAT ISN'T HAPPENING ISN'T IT?!" A voice yelled from the hallway.

"Ah… Shoot." Michael simply sighed as a very angry silver-haired figure stormed in. She ignored everyone around them and gave Michael a good hit on his shoulder.

"Why is it that every time I leave you on your own something bad happens to you? One minute you are in a chair! Next, you are speeding downtown like no tomorrow! And then all of a sudden you go to New York and back! Oh! And let's not mention that time you-"

"Emma. We have guests in our presence." Michael said calmly as Emma in her lab coat looked around to see that several people were staring at her.

"Oh! Sorry sorry!" Emma bowed in front of them and introduced herself. "I am Emma Xion! I Michael's older sister. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you." Everyone still not processing what had happened.

"What are you doing here Emma? Before that how did you find this place and get in?" Michael curious as to what happened.

" contacted me. He said that you overdid it once again, so being worried I came over. What happened to your eye?" Michael cringed at that question. Emma noticed Michael's cringe and gave a hand sign for later and Michael nodded.

"How long until the Autumn Elections?" Michael now asking the group.

"It's about a month. We are given that long to prepare whatever ingredients we need. The start date is the end of August." Hisako now speaking for the first time.

 _'A month huh? That's a lot of time. It gives me some options for what I want to do.'_ Michael thought.

"Well, we are going to get out of your hair now. Let us know what you are going to do by email or text. I will get Fumio now to bring some of your stuff over." Ryoko saying as they began to depart. After the door closed Michael sighed and saw Hisako was still in the room.

"What is it Hisako?" Michael now asking. He knew that she had something on her mind. And he also knew that she heard some pretty private stuff. "It's not like you to be barging into someone's business besides for Erina's sake."

Hisako taken back by those words froze for a few seconds before gaining her composer. "Do you understand how reckless you can be?"

"Oi oi. Are you starting to realize this now?" Michael said with some glee. "It worked out in the end. I needed to fight against all odds just to end one Shokugeki. Now I am going to face off against some of the toughest chefs at the school. The time for games is over. To win this thing, it's not going to be luck, it has to be pure skill."

"But why does this skill always end up with you in a bed?" Hisako screaming taking Michael and Emma back. "Every time you cook, it ends with you hurt more than the last! First the training camp, then a Shougeki! How much more are you going to beat yourself for cooking?"

Michael thought for a moment as to why he would do the things he did for cooking. But, the answer was so simple. "Because cooking is my life." Hisako and Emma gasped a little. "I believe that I am talented in a good way. Music, martial arts, language, and some other things. But none of them give me the thrill that cooking does. I want to find out why. I want to see the path that my mom and dad took to get here. To the end, and what's beyond. Don't you have a reason to?" Michael asked Hisako.

She stood for a few moments and was about to answer. But came up empty. _'What am I cooking for? No no! Of course, I am cooking for Erina-sama! Right..?'_

Michael noticed the discord in Hisako's emotions and quickly waved the question. "It doesn't have to be now, but try and find that answer someday. For now, focus on the Autumn Elections. If you have time to worry about me, then you must have a good curry dish ready then right?" Michael knew it would press her buttons and sure enough.

"Of course! I have considered what I am going to make! It's going to the worthy of Erina-sama!" Hisako gaining her usual groove back. "You better pass or else I will not forgive you!"

"Sure! You better make it as well!" Hisako opened the door to the hallway, and Michael saw a bright smile on her face that he assumed he wasn't supposed to see. And with that, it was only Emma and Michael.

"She seems nice." Emma now sitting on the bed with her little brother.

"Yeah, but it seems she still is tying herself to Erina." Michael did worry a little about that.

"Is she like a queen to her?" Michael nodded and Emma laughed a little. "Well, you are going to have a tough time competing with a queen!"

"What are you talking about?" Michael completely oblivious to the question.

"Oh come on! She clearly likes you!" Emma shouted and Michael now about as red as a tomato.

"What are you saying!? She isn't… Shut up!" Michael always considered the possibility of Hisako having feelings for him, but he always tried and keeping his feelings in check. In truth despite having a tongue of emotions, he was scared about the idea.

"Anyways. I have a place I would want to go. Would you mind coming and dragging my sorry butt along?" Michael asked.

 **Cemetery…**

Michael and Emma entered the cemetery with all black clothing on. Michael holding a bouquet of flowers, and an eyepatch over the eye. While Emma had a black dress on and was pushing Michael along.

The cemetery was on a hillside with several tombs along it's sides. There was a cherry blossom tree near the top and the sun shined bright towards it. Michael and Emma made their way to their destination before stopping in front of it.

Here lies Leah Xion. May here soul rest in peace here.

Emma trying to keep her tears had to lean against Michael's shoulder for support. Michael took his eyepatch off tried accessing Archangel mode. ' _Mom… This gift that you left me. I will view the beautiful cooking world that you desired with your power.'_ Michael's hair and eye turned a blond shade. Emma was too busy grieving to notice the change. It was only for a few moments before he turned the mode off.

"D-do you think mom is happy right now?" Emma stuttered as her tears still flowed. Michael pulled her in for a hug and Emma accepted it.

"Yeah. I know for sure she is proud of us." Michael got out. As the two stayed for another half an hour Michael thought a lot. _'I have one month to achieve what both my mom and dad did. The autumn elections… I need to advance myself further. There is no one right now that I could think that would be a better sparring partner. I think that America is calling my name. Plus, I can work on my legs.'_ Michael looked towards Emma. "Hey, Emma?"

"Yeah? What's up?" Emma looking curious at her brother.

"Want to take a little trip with me?"

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter proved for a little transition for the next one. They have one month to make the best curry dish. Don't worry they Elections are coming soon. I promise.


	17. Chapter 17: Relation Music

Author's Note: What do you guys think of the new profile picture? Yes no maybe so? Let me know. One other thing, I am going to be taking an ever so small break from the story. A lot of writing non-stop drains me. Hope you guys understand. Also new thing. I have two tracks here at some point that would be good to listen to. It's an expierement and both happened to be from hunter x hunter. So enjoy!

Recommend music

 **-Hunter x Hunter (2011): In the Palace ~ Lamentoso**

-Hunter **x Hunter 2011 OST 3 - 18 - In The Palace~Agitato**

* * *

Chapter 17: Relation Music

A few days had passed since Michael explained to Emma his plan for the next few weeks. Emma agreed since she also had some time off from the university. Currently Michael was around his Chocolate RS building and the Polar star gang decided to hangout yet again.

"I didn't know that this place had so much stuff in it. Maybe I should actually use some of it." Michael said as he looked at the latest cooking gear.

"DISGUSTING!" Megumi yelled at the other end of the hall.

 _'Oi oi… Don't tell me, Soma, actually…'_ Michael rolled to the room where Megumi and Soma were in.

"It's Octopus covered in chocolate." SMACK! "Ow! Michael, you are so mean!"

"Seriously? What am I going to do with you? Why can't you be normal? Everyone else is actually using this facility properly! You should to!" Michael tried reasoning with the red head.

In truth, while everyone liked the polar star dorm, they actually spent a good majority of their time at Michael's RS building. Fumio was at first against it, but when she learned that Michael had won it she popped open the oldest sake she had and drank it to celebrate Michael's victory. She said that it reminded her about the golden ages of the polar star dorm or something. So they moved there for at least to have a good testing facility for some of their dishes. It was convenient to that the Chocolate RS building had housing for guests so they would sleep in those.

Currently, Ryoko and Shun were using the basement for Natto and Smoking techniques, while Marui found a quiet place to read all of the books in Michael's library. Shoji and Diago always had cooking matches and didn't have to worry about ingredients, while Megumi and Isshiki took care of the plants that Michael had in the field. Yuki took her animals and… well you know the rest. Soma was yet to find anything in the the whole facility to use.

"Come on man. I know that it isn't home, but I want you to along with everyone else to elevate their levels for the elections. I know you feel the same. Making these dishes isn't going to help you." Michael was trying to pull for his friends. Lately it seemed that all he could do for his friend's is just make them worry or sad for him. That's why he let them use this facility with no cost to it.

"But I have no idea what to do for a curry dish…! That! That's it!" Soma now remembering his little run in with Jun and Akira! "Do you have a spice room?"

"Oh! You are recalling that time with Jun!" Megumi also remebering.

"Spice room? I think so but it is quite old." Michael said with glee.

(Old spice. You get it? Because it's old? And like the deodorant?...IGNORE ME!)

"I will be staying in here for a little longer!" Megumi said with her knife in hand.

"See you later Megumi!" Both Soma and Michael called out.

Michael and Soma just down the hall not too far from the kitchen and went over to the spice room and like Michael thought it was old. But that didn't mean it was a bad room at all. In fact Michael liked that it was old. When they opened the door however, they were hit with a fragrance bomb.

"AHHHHH! So strong!" Michael and Soma covered their noses as it exploded in their faces.

As they entered they saw several spices all labeled alphabetically and a super freezer door as well as a door to the outside where a greenhouse was located. They saw a few tables for sitting and some measurement tools as well as some equipment for the spices. Michael saw that this wasn't actually to far from his favorite spot.

"Wow. And here I thought it was old. This place still has a lot to it. In fact I would say that it is perfect for spices." Michael said out loud. "So this is good for you?"

"Yeah! I am going to take my sweet time in here." Soma looking at all the different spices. Although his head began to have a little steam in it. Michael quickly sensed Soma's confusion with his tongue."Haha! Don't worry. I will get you a spice book with all of the different spices from the library." Soma looked annoyed at Michael.

"How did you... " Michael pointing to his tongue quickly shutting Soma up. With that Michael left while he swear he heard an explosion in the spice room. He quickly stopped by the kitchen and got some water and a few leftovers from last night's match.

' _I am going to have to tell Diago and Shojo to knock it off. But they are improving so well against each other. And I don't think they are happy about not making it in the elections. So for now, I will let them have their fun.'_ Michael began rolling down the hallway and to the other side where the library was when a familiar purple haired figure was near the entrance of the building.

"Oh, Hisako!" Michael waved from his chair. Michael bowed with a ridiculous pose. "To what do I owe the extreme pleasure?"

"You know, one of these days you are going to have to act mature." Hisako simply sighed at Michael's antics hiding a smile that unfortunately wasn't missed by Michael.

"Yeah yeah. But I am young now. Might as well enjoy the freedom. Please come in." Michael being sincere allowing her inside. She kicked off her shoes and put the slippers on. "I never thought you would be the one to kick your shoes off. I wonder what the great Erina would think of that." No human even needed a tongue of emotions to feel the killer intent Hisako had. "Kidding kidding…"

The two stood in the hallway for a few moments before hearing a herd of animals throughout the facility.

"Oi! Yuki! I swear if another takes a crap on my equipment then I am kicking you out!" Michael yelled loud for Yuki to hear him.

"Sorry Michael! Get back here! Hold on! Don't touch that!" Yuki yelling at all of her animals.

"Your friends are staying here?" Hisako wondered why exactly they were here.

"Oh yeah. The facilities here are comparable to those in school. It's equipment is high quality and ingredients scheduled for the next few years thanks to Aoi ordering them in advance. He thought he would be here for a while. So we will always have good things here. At least for the Autumn elections, they wanted to stay here and occasionally go back to the polar star dorm." Michael explaining to Hisako.

As the two made their way to the library Michael noticed Hisako had a pot of something in her hands. "What is that you got there Hisako?"

"Oh! Well…" Hisako began to blush a little. "This dish was the first thing I created for you. Remember under that tree?"

"Hmm… Oh! Yeah! That was the first dish I tried of yours." Michael remembering the time Hisako gave him a soup dish. "But why then do you have-?"

"I changed it a little! I wanted to get your opinion on it!" Hisako said without thinking. And it was so fast Michael barely registered it. Hisako's blush went from red to a very tomato red.

"Haha! Wow! I never thought you would ever come to me for help!" Michael now laughing a little after Hisako's little event. Hisako continued to blush and was going to get very angry when Michael held his hands out. "Why don't we see how much you have improved?"

Hisako held onto the pot for a few moments before handing it over. Michael saw that it was the same dish, Gui Pi Tang. But it seemed different than last time. This dish had an overwhelming amount of power behind it. Michael took a spoonful and quickly took a bite. Michael was still for a few moments before his entire mind exploded.

 _'Wow! What incredible force! This dish has clearly evolved from last time! The impact! The ingredients! Everything about this dish screams! But… something is still here. Two things in fact are still clearly obvious.'_ Michael thought.

"Ha…" Michael calming down after the dish. "Hisako. This dish, it shows that you have indeed stepped up your game." Hisako's smile couldn't have been happier before Michael's next sentence took it equally away. "BUT! It's still not standing by Erina!"

"Huh?!" Hisako practically slammed her hand against Michael's chest. "I spent hours and hours trying to make this dish! You are telling me it is still lacking?!" Hisako couldn't believe it! The recipe and adjustments she made was flawless! She couldn't see how she couldn't stand by Erina!

"Listen. The dish itself isn't bad. I could only see a few things wrong with it. But that isn't it's flaw." Hisako looked confused as Michael continued. "I can tell you swapped a few ingredients and added spices to make this for the Autumn Elections. But if you use this, you aren't going to get a high score. I would suggest making something else. It isn't bad, in fact it is miles ahead of your last. But it lacking the meaning of cooking for a purpose. Why do we cook? Why do we spend hours and hours cooking and failing? That's the answer you need to find." Michael set the pot down and sighed. "If you are coming then follow me. Otherwise I hope that you find the answer." Michael thought for sure that Hisako wasn't going to follow him.

But to his surprise, Hisako didn't answer but followed Michael to the library anyways. When the two reached the library Hisako noticed that there was a little security panel on the door and Michael entered the code 789 and the door opened.

"EH!?" That was all Hisako could say as they entered the library. The library was possible the largest room in the entire RS building. It had two floors to it and had even more books in the basement. There was a nice sitting area with chairs and tables, while there were several moving ladders for all the high book shelves. _'This is almost as big as the library in Erina's study!'_

"Mauri! Where are you!?" Michael yelled knowing he would be in the only one in.

"Over here! The history of cooking foods and their origins section!" Mauri yelled back.

The two made way to the area where Mauri was stationed. He was sitting at a desk with several stacks of books and had a good portion of food next to him. Michael knew that Mauri practically lived here and so he brought him some food from time to time.

"Here Mauri. Leftovers and some water for you." Michael tossed him the water and set the food down as he was looking through the books he had.

"Glup glup glup! Ha! Thank you Michael. Oh? Hisako? What are you doing around here?" Mauri asked with curiosity. He wasn't trying to pry, he was just genuinely asking. Michael sensed Hisako's nervousness and answered for him.

"Oh, she was just giving me some paperwork to finish the building. It's such a drag how much paperwork I have to sign. But, what are you going to do right?" Michael smiled at his four eyed friend and he agreed as well. Hisako simply sighed thanking Michael internally for the little save. "Ah! Here it is! I knew you would be reading that! Would you mind?" Michael grabbed some books that had all the content spices.

"Not at all. I finished those already so you can have them." Mauri said.

"By the way, would you happen to know where the medical herbs and cuisine section is Mauri?" Hisako shocked by the question that came out of Michael's mouth.

"Hmm… I think it would be in the section just across from the International food section." Marui said. Michael thanked him and went off as Hisako stood shellshocked before following.

"What was that all about?!" Hisako now following behind Michael as they went into the desired section. He simply ignored her though as he grabbed a few books and was glad they were all on the middle row so he didn't have to lean. "Now now Hisako. It is still a library after all." Hisako blushed realizing that it was only Michael and Mauri in the library.

The two left the library and shut the door before it locked itself. Michael had a ton of books on his lap and was rolling as Hisako carried her pot. They came around to the spice room. And knocked on the door.

"Soma! I have your books on spices…" Michael enthusiasm went away when he saw that Soma had several bottles of the stuff tipped over or broken. "I can't leave you alone for one second huh? Hisako?" Michael looked to see that Hisako was going around the spice room like a little kid for the first time in a candy store. He saw her eyeing a few things and saw those bright eyes of hers.

"Wow! This is amazing! So many different kinds of spices! And yet they were all kept preserved! How is that possible?" Hisako couldn't believe how much there was. In terms of quality it was almost up to par with Erina's stash. Michael sighed out as she began grabbing different kinds of spices and comparing them.

"Soma, let her use this room with you if you don't mind?" Michael whispered out. Soma simply nodded and gave him a thumbs up. After that, Michael exited the spice room and made it down to his "office". ' _Ew. Still weird to use that word. Office. Makes me sound professional.'_ Michael thought.

Michael's office required him to head outside. So he went on his ramp that he installed with the RS's funds and made his way to his office that way. His office building was at the center of all the tiny building. It was overall very nice for a building and it wasn't too big. It was one level with a kitchen, office, and shower room. Michael went up his ramp again and made his way into his office.

Around Michael's office there was a lot of documents from the previous owner as well as past leaders, a desk for himself, a good leather chair, as well as two leather couches and table that all had that chocolate brown on it. Overall it was a space that Michael used if he was making calls or dealing with the massive amount of fines and bills.

' _Thank goodness that we have some financial classes here or else I wouldn't know at least the basics of running this place.'_ Michael currently was making arrangements to go to America once more. He was finishing all the final products he would need before he left and called all the companies to schedule deliveries that the others may need. After he finished his last call he was filling out the last contract he needed.

 **Knock knock!**

"It's open!" Michael said eyes not away from the paper. He looked up after not hearing anything for a while. "Oh? What could I do for you Eizan Etsuya?" Michael finishing his paper.

"Oh? So you know who I am?Nothing in particular. You know you really messed up my plans. Michael Xion." Eizan said with his cold stare. Michael thought about using archangel mode, but it wouldn't do him any good. Archangel mode is kind and very calculative. It has no intimidation like Majin mode or Silver eyes. "I have had several companies now calling me. Questioning my abilities after the Kohaku's stock tanked after your little incident."

"So? What do you want to do? Beat me up? Take this RS back?" Michael now having one hand on his desk while the other was spinning a pen he just finished signing papers with.

"No. Michael Xion. Come work with me." Ezian said with Michael not spinning his pen anymore. "You have the resources to help me and so far you have been running this place well. I know that your financial skills need work as well. So join me, Michael Xion." Ezian in all honestly didn't want Michael. He was simply another tool for Ezian's shed. Aoi was the same. He only used him as a partner for business and also made a fortune by consoling with the Kohaku family. Michael however, sensed some of these emotions that Ezian was having and realized something that he always thought.

"Sorry, but no thanks. I have done a check on you Ezian." Michael said as he rolled to one of his files drawers and pulled out his file. "It says here while you are successful, you have a boring spreadsheet. No fun, no creativity, only the sales matter to you. Only the money is involved with you." Michael then changed his tone to a dark one. "I am not going to join someone who only cares about the win. The journey to the end matter as well. I am not going to **cheat** my way there."

Ezian simply stood there and laughed. "You best watch your tone Michael Xion. It would be best that you keep me on your good side. I for one I think that you should be careful with the enemies that you have made." With that last remark, Ezian left the building. Michael sighed.

 _'Damn. It really was him. My Tongue now pretty much confirms it.I can't believe that Ezian brought Aoi on to me. He really would do anything to win. I need to be careful with the RS. It could come back to bite me.'_

Michael rolled out of his office and then down the ramp to the main entrance of the building. He decided that for the rest of the day, he would begin packing up for the trip. He knew that in a few days that he would have to be ready for hell once again. He steeled his resolve as he began to pack.

As night time rolled around Michael went to his favorite place in all of the RS building. He noticed that near the greenhouses the lights were still on. Meaning that Soma was still at it. He didn't know if Hisako decided to stay for that long, but he wouldn't mind. It was a small garden that had a cherry blossom tree and a small pond next to it. It wasn't a big area, but it still had everything that Michael loved. It was also in the middle of the whole RS palace. Meaning that he could access almost any room or building except his office. He had in his hand the Lady Tennant a violin that his father gifted him. He accessed a small amount of archangel mode, and began to play a piece that he learned.

 **Hunter x Hunter (2011): In the Palace ~ Lamentoso**

Michael began playing the piece at a very slow tempo. He loves the overall peace of the he knew that it would act as a good opener. It seemed that everything in the RS building seemed to stop. Soma looked out the window and had a smirk on his face. Hisako on the other hand was confused.

"What's going on?" Hisako asked as she set her books down.

"Oh. Michael is doing is the usual thing." Soma said as he closed his eyes and set down everything he was doing.

"His usual thing?" Hisako looked out the window to see that Michael was sitting playing his Violin.

The other polar star members also began to realize that Michael was signaling for them it was night time.

"Seriously? It's that late?" Mauri said as he closed his books for a moment before closing his eyes.

"We have been testing for that long?" Ryoko now finishing her Natto.

"I guess so." Shun said coming out of his smoked room before both closed their eyes.(Note: The reason why they can hear as well is because of the basements windows being open.)

"Oh! Michael is going a little early tonight?" Megumi set her knife down in the kitchen and followed the suits of her fellow members.

"MICHAEL!" Shoji and Diago both yelled as they were finishing their cooking match. "We will finish after?" Both nodded and closed their eyes.

Yuki was running around the RS building before she noticed Michael was playing and all of her animals fell asleep as they were running. "Geez… Michael needs to always play that Violin so that way my animals are always asleep." Yuki then closed her eyes.

Isshiki was in a room he was staying in and simply closed his eyes. "Michael… You are truly an angel in the night." Michael finished his last measures as he knew that things were really going to pick up.

Back in the spice room, Hisako noticed that everything had gone quiet. All the earlier activity had vanished. Not a single appliance was in use and no noise was being made. Only Michael's Violin echoed throughout the building.

"You should try closing your eyes Hisako. You are going to miss the climax." Soma encouraged with his eyes still shut.

Hisako wasn't sure why, but she chose to listen to the red head's request. And in the end, although she wouldn't admit it, was a turning point for Hisako.

Hisako's re opened her eyes to her in a purple dress with her hair done, and herself in a unknown grand concert hall. She looked around to see that Soma, Isshiki, and the rest of the polar star dorm were in their respective seats as she looked towards the center of the stage with Michael standing and Violin in hand paused. He too had a silver tuxedo and his silver hair slicked back.

"What on earth…" Hisako couldn't believe it. She only had these types of images via food. She had never felt so much power from this music.

"Honestly, you are having the same reaction as the rest of us." Soma said as Michael began on the very depressing part of the piece. (0:54) "A few days ago… He began playing like this. None of knew how powerful his music could be. When we closed our eyes we were brought here. We couldn't believe it." Soma then clenched his fist. "Then you start to realize…" Soma didn't finish his statement.

"What? What do you begin to realize?" Hisako now looking at Soma. She was curious on what exactly he meant by that.

"You will find out soon enough." Soma now looking back as Michael finished the piece off. Everyone began clapping as Michael began his second piece.

 **Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST 3 - 18 - In The Palace~Agitato**

Power and elegance. That's all Hisako thought as Michael began going through the piece and keeping the tempo high and quick. She saw that Michael's hands were moving at such a high pace and the bow effortlessly making it's way across the strings. But in it… She saw something else. Then she felt a tear come across her face.

"Why…" Hisako was confused. At first, she didn't realize why she cried. She was trying to figure it out. Her body… Just did it on its own.

"Confused? We all had that happen. It even happened even to Isshiki-senpai." Soma now asking Hisako bringing her out of her thoughts. "These are Michael's feelings. How bad he was injured, the pain he has gone through… The loss of his mother." Hisako looked at Soma in shock. "At first we thought about confronting him. But, we soon realized that we should simply listen. This is his style of music. **Relation Music**. It is able to tell us almost everything that he has gone through. The frustrations, the happiness… Everything. We learn a little piece of Michael everytime we come and listen to these performances. That's why respect them and listen to them completely."

Michael's performance began to hit the climax as it did, Hisako began to see more and more of Michael she hadn't seen before. His failures, his mistakes, the loss, the pain, the frustration. All of which was closed doors. Because Michael's image wasn't that. It was a strong talented person who had gone through no effort to get to where he was. He was just talented but in truth he just worked hard. Sure he had Archangel Mode, Majin Mode, and silver eyes, but he had to work hard to obtain all of those things. Not to mention the pain he went through to obtain them. From his eyes, to his body itself, he pushed to the limit. And that's isn't something everyone could do.

He played the last note and had his bow up high. The entire audience clapped for him as the polar star gang clapped for him as well. Hisako on the other hand, had tears in her eyes. Soma looked towards her and simply said nothing. And then both were brought out of Michael's trance and back in the spice room.

 _'We got to do our best!'_ The entire polar star dorm then went back to work after they all finished listening. Hisako worked in silence for the rest of the night as Michael simply retired to his bedroom.

The next day Michael was all setup. He had his clothes, knifes, and his violin already for the trip. He got up early so he wouldn't wake anyone and began his descend out of the RS palace.

"Hopefully this thing is still standing after I leave." Michael thought out loud. He was rolling to the front entrance where he saw a few figures standing there. "If I didn't know better, I would say you are waiting for someone. Soma, Isshiki-senpai, Hisako."

"Where are you off to? Isn't it a bit early?" Soma asked with a grin.

"I am off to America. I need to find my curry dish there, where all my cooking first started. I am also off to see a man. A man that could hopefully refine my skills." Michael explained. "Isshiki-senpai. I am entrusting you with this building as part of the elite ten."

"Of course Michael. It will be safe until you get back. It's basically the polar star dorm home to, though." Isshiki chuckled.

"..." Hisako remained silent.

"Hisako? What's wrong?" Michael began using his Tongue but Hisako smacked him before he could. When he reeled back from the pain Hisako was in tears.

"...How?" Hisako muttered quietly.

"How?" Michael looked at the other two and they looked confused as well. "How what?"

"How could you go through that much and still have a smile on your face? It makes no sense!" Hisako now yelling.

"Hisako!" Soma now trying to calm her down so that nobody would wake up. But Isshiki held a hand up to let the two handle it on their own.

"Hm." Michael scratched his head. "I don't know. I do know that not smiling though wouldn't make it any better… I mean yeah there is a frown or a scary face from time to time. But, if I am not smiling then what should I be doing?" Michael asked bluntly. Hisako couldn't believe this man!

"Just smiling? Smiling got you through all of that? That's ridiculous! Smiling doesn't get you through all of that! That performance showed me last night that you aren't as charmed as you should be! You went through so much pain, so much suffering, and people still…"

"Hisako enough." Michael now with a dead serious voice. Hisako looked to see that Michael wasn't smiling anymore. "You shouldn't be talking about other's situations like you know everything. Keep in mind Hisako, I let you see those things. It doesn't mean that you tell me how I live my life. Let me make this very clear. I am not Erina. I am not something that you should be telling this to. Besides." Michael held his Tongue up. "I know for a fact that you are not truthful with your words. My Tongue is telling me that. It's a fact that sometimes you smile to cover the image that you wish to be with Erina but are somewhat sad at the sametime. A fake smile. I hate it more when people lie to themselves." Michael began to roll and Soma picked up his bags. "Don't do that Hisako. I think you look better when you smile." Michael had a less serious voice this time as he left her.

 _'You idiot! I know that I was lying to myself… But the truth is… I really just wanted to help!'_ Hisako would never admit it, but throughout the performance she thought that she truly saw an angel on stage. And yet, it brought her to tears. She had always thought that Erina was a god with her Tongue. But then, why did this other Tongue bring her so much pain? Not to her, but made her feel so bad for him? Erina had gone through experiences as well. But nothing like this!

 **Front Entrance Totsuki Academy**

"That was pretty rough," Soma said as he got to the front with Michael.

"Well yeah. You guys are the same though. You all have now some of my emotions towards somethings and the experiences I went through to get here. It doesn't mean that she can tell me to live my life like that when in reality, it's up to me." Michael now sighing. "She honestly needs to be honest with herself and stop critiquing others. I guess that comes with being an aide to the God's Tongue."

"Yeah, that's a pretty title to earn." Soma dropping the bags and turning back towards the RS building.

"Soma!" Michael now getting his attention. "Good luck." He had a thumbs up for Soma as he went back.

 **HONK HONK!**

"AGH!" Michael coughed up blood as a car went by picking another student up. _'Geez. I didn't realize that would happen. Even cars? New York is going to be hell. I think it's only because of some overwork but hopefully this doesn't happen every least the blood, the images… Man those aren't going away for a while.'_ He then saw another car approaching and saw his sister Emma sitting in the car.

"Are you all ready?" Emma said with a grin and her I love NYC shirt.

"Yeah! Let's go! America!"

* * *

Author's Note: Fight fight fight! Hisako and Michael's first fight! Although it wasn't a real fight, Hisako is too used to trying to make the best of everyone's situations and she always thinks she knows what's best! With Erina at her side she would always agree! So that's why that bit was in there. On another note did you guys like the tracks I added? I am thinking of doing that more, having it optional for you guys to listen along. Or should I just describe it? Let me know in the review section. Till next time! Ciao!


End file.
